Let Me Be There
by Janis 70
Summary: AU. (Something To Talk About Sequel) A collection of snippets through Buffy and Xander's life post-Sunnydale. They are now living on the new Hellmouth in Cleveland, OH. They are the leaders of the New Watchers Council while they try to raise their children as normal as possible. Take a journey through the memories of their joys and obstacles that life brings. (B/X)
1. Author's Note

**_Friendly Disclaimer:_**

I jump through time often in this story! I try to keep it organised and every chapter is one year or months at a time… but sometimes not so much… So, pay extra attention to the **BOLD** stamp of time and place in the chapters!

Enjoy the story and leave a review!

Peace and Love,

 ** _P.S. For those wondering, 'Let Me Be There' is by Olivia Newton-John 1973_**

 ** _P.S.S. I have not forgotten my other stories—I swear!_**

 ** _P.S.S.S Leave a review! I value all reader opinions!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**5 Months since the fall of Sunnydale**

 **Cleveland, Ohio 2003**

 **Pet Adoption Center**

Bent forward with his hands on his knees peeking into a clear glass window at the line of cages filled with dogs of all sorts of ages and breeds.

Xander scratched the top of his head still unsure why there were doing this. A dog was a lot of work, work that would most likely be thrown onto him.

A hand slid onto his shoulder and gently squeezed, turning his attention.

"Buf, are you sure this is a good idea?" He turned his good eye to his wife of five months. "I mean a dog?"

"Honey," Buffy began as she lightly combed her fingers through his dark hair, "we agreed."

Xander faced her and held his hands at her hips, "No, I seem to remember you telling me what you wanted and unleashing that puppy pout forcing me to say, yes."

"And it worked," she shifted to the tips of her toes and brushed her mouth against his.

"I don't see why we're doing this," he huffed.

Buffy ran her hands up and down his muscular arms, "I'm lonely." She admitted. "Since I can't fight or do much of anything while I'm pregnant, Dawn's off in England with Giles and Willow looking at colleges, and you're gone most of the day building the New Council. I want something to do."

"But a dog?" Xander felt a bit of guilt knowing that he put her under strict restrictions during the duration of the pregnancy.

As soon as they settled at their new home in Cleveland, Ohio, Xander persuaded her to stop patrolling for the sake of the baby. He knew she didn't patrol because she was desperate for a fight, but it was something to do—Something familiar after everything else in their lives was suddenly uprooted and changed.

She couldn't work at the New Council yet because it was still currently under construction. And she was trying to space everything out that had to do with preparing for the baby, as something to do during the week.

With all that in mind, Xander felt more like a jerk for being so firmly against the dog she wanted.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Xander folded like a taco and said, "Go on, pick our new dog."

The large grin that brightened her entire face was all that Xander wanted. He'd give her just about anything if she'd smile like that.

He watched her with a keen eye as she tossed her glance around the adorable set of barking dogs. Until her gaze set on a small German Shepard puppy in a cage playing with a chew toy, minding its own business.

"That one," she said with certainty. "I want that one." Her eyes were glued to the small puppy with a black and golden fur.

Xander held his hands on her shoulders and kissed the skin behind her ear. "Okay," he whispered and looked for an employee to help them.

Meanwhile, Buffy leaned in closer to the window, catching the young puppy's attention. She smiled softly and pressed the pads of her fingers against the window, "Hi, puppy."

 **Back Room**

Sitting in the back room, waiting for the employee to bring the puppy so that everyone could familiarise themselves, Buffy held Xander's hand in her lap.

She mindlessly played with his fingers as her patience wore thin, she did not express any annoyance aloud, but Xander sensed it. It was easy to sense her agitation and he also thought that she needed to run to the restroom. She's been running there a lot during this pregnancy, the doctor jokingly warned her that she'd been going there more often as the pregnancy advances.

The door opened and a little bolt of energy, in the form of a puppy ran straight to Buffy.

Buffy smiled, catching the puppy into her arms.

"Oh, my goodness, you're a cutie!" She hugged the young dog and laughed as the puppy licked her face.

Xander watched the interaction with a tugging smile. More than anything, he loved seeing his girl happy. After everything that she's been put through these last seven years, the selfless sacrifices she's made, and the heavy and agonising burden of being the Slayer caused her, he just wanted to do something—anything to make her happy.

"Hi, there," Xander reached out to pet the puppy's head when the puppy suddenly growled at him. He quickly drew back his hand shocked at the sudden personality change.

Xander turned his eye from the puppy to Buffy, back to the puppy then to Buffy again with disbelief as the puppy resumed cuddling into Buffy's neck.

"Did you see that?" Xander shrieked.

Buffy frowned, "See what?"

"That-that-that—He growled at me!"

Buffy frowned and looked down at the sweet and adorable puppy and said, "No, he didn't."

"Uh, yea-huh, he did!"

Pinching her brows together, Buffy scratched the puppy's head looking down at it, "Did you growl at Xander?"

The puppy panted happily with its tongue sticking out and licked Buffy's face again.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Buffy cooed the dog, instantly in love.

"Seriously, you're just gonna _ignore_ the fact that the dog that'll be in this family for the next… thirteen to fifteen years just growled at me."

"Little Braxton did no such thing," Buffy scratched the puppy's back.

Xander crossed his arms feeling unheard. He glared at the puppy with a deepening frown. "Little Braxton…" the puppy laying its head on Buffy's shoulder looked at Xander, "… Cujo is more like it." Xander could've sworn that Braxton was laughing at him.

 **4 Months and 1 Week Later**

 **Harris Residence**

 _"_ _In New York City, where no good event gets going before 9:00 pm, it's a very bad sign when you get invited to something that starts at 9:00 am."_

Sitting on the couch watching the television with Buffy's ankles were propped up on a small stack of pillows and a bowl of strawberries balanced on her _very_ pregnant belly. Buffy released a deep breath and popped another strawberry into her mouth and ran her hand over the puppy laying partially on her lap almost asleep.

The front door opened and closed, "Buf, I'm back!" Xander announced walking into the home.

He put down the yellow hard-hat in his hand over the small end table nearest to the door. He held a plastic grocery bag in his other hand.

"You'll never believe what happened tod—" he entered into the living room to see his wife lounging on the couch.

"—Did you get it?" She interrupted him uninterested to hear his story from his day at work.

Knowing what he was getting into as soon as he entered the door, Xander reminded himself to remain patient. He reached into the plastic bag and handed her a jar of peanut butter.

Throughout the last nine months, his wife, who he loved with his entire heart was getting on his last nerve with her ever-changing mood-swings. One minute she's hot, then cold, then up and down.

The baby was overdue and Buffy ran out of patience. She barked at him constantly and blamed him for everything that wasn't right. Then in the next turn, she's crying in his arms with apologies and telling him that she loved him.

It was a coin toss of which Buffy he'd get at this point in the late pregnancy.

"Here you go."

He watched her spin the jaw cap off and finger she scooped up the peanut and stuck it into her mouth.

"Uh," Xander cleared his throat and continued, "a pipe burst." He quickly added, "Don't worry, it wasn't in anywhere important. Luckily, we caught it before any real damage could happen. It's fine now—"

"—Great story. Can you tell it to me while you're getting me a spoon?"

Xander scoffed, shaking his head and turned away from her. He headed toward the kitchen.

He came back with a spoon in hand and gave it to her.

She snatched it away and continued to eat the peanut butter. "What were you babbling about?" Buffy gestured for him to continue his story she was not interested in.

 _Be patient. Be patient. Be patient._ Xander said to himself over and over again, desperate to keep himself calm. _You love your wife. You love your wife. She's beautiful and she's funny and she's carrying your baby. You love your wife. She's not driving you nuts. She does not want to make you pull out all of your hair. You love your gorgeous, funny, wif—_

"— _Xander!_ "

Xander closed his eye, calming his rising annoyance, "Yes, dear?"

"What the hell is this?" She held out the jar of peanut butter.

"It's what you asked for, _honey_."

Buffy pursed her lips together, " _No_ , this is creamy. I wanted crunchy. There is nothing crunchy about this. Looks like you screwed up _again_."

Angered at his wife's impatient attitude, Xander clenched his jaw, keeping his mouth shut and stood from the loveseat chair.

"I asked you to do one thing…" Buffy began to scold him.

Shaking his head, Xander reminded himself of how much he loved his wife.

" _Fine_. I'll go to the store again." His words were sharp with rising anger.

"What's your problem?" Buffy argued with him. "Is getting your overdue nine-month pregnant wife _crunchy peanut butter_ too much for you?"

"I'm not biting the bait, Buf." He moved down the hall towards the front door. "I'm not biting." He opened it and slammed the door closed behind him.

Stuck in the living room, Buffy threw the peanut butter across the room.

She closed her eyes and ran her hand over her face. She knew that she was really, _really_ overreacting. That in her right mind, she would never say or act this way or put blame on her perfect and overly patient husband. He's been so good to her throughout this long pregnancy.

But she was so uncomfortable, hot and cold, she needed to pee every ten minutes. She's desperate for this baby's arrival and for her crunchy peanut butter. Through all of these obstacles, she took it out on Xander, knowing it was wrong.

The baby was late—about a week late. They had done everything they could to get this baby out; long walks with the dog, Buffy ate spicy foods, drank special tea, even tried castor oil, and nothing worked. There was only one thing they hadn't tried. They haven't tried sex for a number of reasons. One being, Buffy couldn't stand the thought of being touched in this state, she was so uncomfortable and felt so unsexy.

In fact, she didn't want Xander near her. The thought of his body over, being so close her made her hot—and not 'hot' in the good way. Xander didn't really want to have sex with her, either. Not because she was pregnant, he was turned on by that fact, but she was just so up and down that he didn't want to get the living crap beat out of him because he put his hand somewhere she didn't want or he moaned too loudly and she found that aggravating.

Buffy felt bad—terrible even. Between her mood-swings, Xander also took on most of the brunt work with the New Council, building it and getting it running, so when Buffy finally returned, it was a fully functioning facility with Slayers-in-training, Watchers-in-training, and Witches and Warlocks-in-training. He never carried that stress home in fear it would upset Buffy and therefore, stress out the baby.

She wasn't mad at the peanut butter. In a sane mindset and not nine months pregnant, Buffy wouldn't have cared. She wouldn't have gotten irrationally angry at him. She would've found the gesture sweet because he went out of his way for her.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Xander reentered the front door with a new plastic bag in his hand.

For the last ten minutes, he sat in the driveway racking up every scrap of patience he could possibly muster before he came back inside.

When he entered the house, he did not expect to see Buffy sitting on the steps of the stairs waiting for him.

 _Jeez, it's just peanut butter_. He fought the urge to roll his eyes and closed the door behind him.

Buffy watched silently as he dropped the keys into a bowl set on the end table next to the door.

He reached inside the bag and pulled out a new jar of crunchy peanut butter. He handed it out to her which she accepted.

Buffy looked down at the peanut butter in her hands. It was the peanut butter she craved for and once again, he went out of his way to give her what she wanted.

"Thank you," she said, still looking down at the peanut butter in her hands.

Xander looked at her surprised by the sincere kindness in her voice that had been absent in recent weeks. "You're welcome."

"I'm sorry I snapped." She looked at him. "I've been doing that a lot lately. I'm just…"

"… Uncomfortable," he finished her sentence.

Buffy raised her brows with a nod with agreement. She set the peanut butter jar aside. She manoeuvred herself to stand on her feet.

Xander reached out to help her but she pushed his hand away. "I'm okay," she told him.

Her hands set onto her lower back as her green eyes lifted to his face. Buffy held her hand against his bristled cheek. She brushed the pad of her thumb under his good eye.

A small smile curved at his lips as he pushed the fallen strands of her golden hair from her hair clip behind her ear. He took a tentative step closer to her, careful not to set her off—which she was bound to do at any given moment.

She lifted her chin waiting for him to finish the short journey. Reading her mind, Xander lowered his head and tenderly brushed his mouth over hers.

She tasted like peanut butter.

Buffy closed her eyes, comforted by his kiss. Her hands slid up his firm biceps and twined around his neck.

Xander deepened the kiss and ran a hand down her back as his other cupped her cheek.

With a wanting need, Buffy's removed her hands from around his neck and to the front of his pants. She was determined to push her insecurities aside and get this baby out of her.

Xander held her closer into his front, though her protruding belly created a space between them.

He broke the kiss with surprise when her hand gripped his hardening cock. "Whoa, Buf, are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes," her arm hooked around his neck, "you're getting this baby out of me." Buffy crushed her mouth against his.

Xander's hand slid down her hips, finding the hem of the stretch fabric skirt she wore. He started to lift it up her thighs when she broke the kiss and let out a breathless, "Oh God!"

"What?" Xander immediately removed his hands from her. "I didn't do anything yet." He said defensively, knowing that he'd probably get her wrath for no apparent reason.

"Oh, no-no!" She looked at him with wide eyes, "I think my water just broke."

"Your water?—Water? Water? The water that breaks and you go into…"

Buffy nodded her head, "Labor, yes, so now would be a good time to get the bag while I get the car keys."

"Bag…" his brain tried to catch up to the events that were happening.

" _Xander_!" Buffy's annoyed voice pulled him from his stupor.

"Right!" Xander stuffed his cock back into his pants and ran up the stairs. "I'll get the bag!"

Buffy rolled her eyes and stepped into the dining room where a black duffle bag sat. Xander has purposefully placed the bag there so it would easy to get to.

 _"_ _Buf! I don't see the bag!"_ He yelled from the master bedroom. " _Buffy!_ "

Buffy stood at the bottom of the steps with an expression of annoyance and slight amusement watching her husband run around in a panic.

"Buffy!" Xander came around to the top of the stairs to see Buffy holding the black duffle bag in one hand and a set of keys in the other.

He flew down the stairs and took the bag from her. He placed the strap on his shoulder and held out his hand for the car keys.

Buffy dangled the keys by her index finger then pulled her hand away swiftly when Xander tried to get them. "Calm down." She told him with an even-toned voice. "I don't want to get into a car accident on the way to the hospital because my overexcited husband was being well… overexcited."

Xander took a deep breath and released, calming his frazzled nerves and of course, his wife, who was now in labour was the forward-thinking one.

Proving that he was fine, he went to take the keys from her again, when she snatched them away. "Buf," he clenched his jaw.

"Breathe," Buffy looked at him without annoyance in her eyes but with love.

It was a look Xander recognised and instantly felt at ease by it.

"We're having a baby." She said with a soft whispering voice.

A smile tugged at his lips. He craned his neck down and kissed her one more time and took the keys from her hand. "C'mon," he gently held his hand against her lower back, guiding her out of the home and to the car in the driveway.

 **Cleveland General Hospital**

 **Maternity Ward**

 **Delivery Room**

"Push. Push." The doctor encouraged. She sat on a stool between Buffy's parted knees ready to catch the baby as it came out. "C'mon, Buffy, push for five-seconds. 5… 4…"

Buffy squeezed Xander's hand and shouted, "3-2-1!"

Xander's eyes widen at the painful clutching grasp his wife hand over his hand. He didn't want to cry out in pain knowing that she was in far worse than him. He gritted his teeth keeping his cries of pain inside.

He was finally able to extract his hand from her grasp and give it a shake. He hoped nothing was broken.

"Oh God, honey, did I hurt you?" Buffy asked pushing her pain away, concerned for her husband.

"I'm fine." He was back at her side and pushed her damp hair from her forehead. "You're doing great, Bufster."

"Okay," the doctor began, "the next contraction should be in about twenty-seconds."

Buffy's head fell back against the stacked pillows behind her. "Oh God, I can't push anymore. I'm so tired." She whined.

Xander kissed her forehead, "Yes, you can. You can do it!"

"Here we go!" The doctor said with a smile.

"I hate you and your encouragement." She glared at Xander.

Xander laughed until Buffy took his hand again and tightened her grip, cutting off his laughter quickly. "Ow-ow-ow-ow…" he grunted.

"Okay, Buffy, keep pushing!" The doctor said, "I see the head!"

Xander's wide eye turned from the doctor and went to Buffy. It felt as if everything slowed down to a crawl. He didn't feel the pain of her hand squeezing his hand and the world went silent. He blinked his eye and watched Buffy use her might and push out their baby.

His mind drifted back to Sunnydale High School in 1997…

 ** _Sunnydale, California 1997_**

 ** _Sunnydale High School_**

 ** _Hallway_**

 _Stepping out of the library, Buffy was distracted as she rummaged through her bag when a student bumped into her as he ran by._

 _The contents in her bag fell out from her bag and onto the ground._

 _Frustrated, Buffy kneeled down, scooping the items back into the bag._

 _Xander watched the run-in and quickly went to he help her. He kneeled down beside her to help her._

 _"_ _Can I have you?" He said and immediately reheard what just came out of his mouth. His face turned beat red as she looked at him with raised brows and a curved smile of slight amusement. "Dyeh—can I help you?" He tried to cover himself but the damage had already been done._

 _"_ _Oh, thanks…" she said, appreciative of his assistance._

 _"_ _I don't know you, do I?" Xander asked, trying hard to recover._

 _"_ _I'm new. I'm Buffy," she said._

 _Xander felt his heart pounding in his chest. "Xander—is me. Hi," he swallowed his embarrassment._

 _With a small smile, Buffy said, "Thanks," as she stood to her feet._

 _Xander rose to his feet, unable to blink totally in love for the very first time. "Maybe, I'll see you around. Maybe at school, since we both… go there…" he wanted to stuff himself inside a locker and never come out._

 _Buffy looked at him oddly but amused, "Great. Nice to meet you."_

 _Giving her a smile, Xander passed her the rest of her books and watched as she stuffed them back into her bag and hurried away._

 _Xander shook his head, unsurprised that a beautiful girl like Buffy would quickly leave his dorky butt behind. He felt she was obviously way out of his league._

 _"'_ _We both go there…' Very suave. Very not pathetic." He noticed something left on the floor, probably from Buffy's bag. "Oh, hey, you forgot your…" he bent down and picked up a wooden stake, "… stake…" Xander eyed the stake, puzzled then back at Buffy to see her round a corner._

 **Present—Day**

 **Cleveland General Hospital**

 **Maternity Ward**

 **Delivery Room**

Xander snapped himself from his memories and looked at Buffy. More times than he could count, Xander couldn't believe that Buffy Summers was his wife and that they were having a baby.

He pushed her sweat matted hair from her forehead and pressed his mouth against her head. "Push." He encouraged her.

Buffy gave a hard push, using the remaining energy she had left. Despite her Slayer strength and pain tolerance, childbirth still hurt like hell, no matter what.

"Buffy," the doctor looked at her, "you're gonna have to push even harder, you're almost there."

"I'm sorry, I can't." Buffy caught her breath.

Xander kissed her head, "Yes, you can. I know you can do this. You're almost there."

"I can't. Please, do it for me."

With a tugging smile, Xander shook his head, "You are the strongest person I know. You can do anything, Buffy—including this. Push. One more time."

Buffy gritted her teeth and gave a hard final push finding whatever was left inside of her to do this.

Soon, a high-pitched wail of baby crying filled the room.

Buffy released a breath and tears immediately burst into her eyes, relieved that it was over and overjoyed to see her child.

Xander hugged his arm around her shoulder and kissed her damp forehead, watching the doctor hold the newborn.

"Oh my God, he's here." Xander broke away from his shock and looked down at Buffy. "He's so perfect."

Tearfully, Buffy nodded her head and watched as the doctor hand over the newborn to the nurse. "Where'd he go?" Buffy asked with worry.

"It's okay," Xander told her as his eye followed the nurse holding the newborn to a small table with a blanket ready to wrap him in. "They're just cleaning him up and wrapping him in a blanket."

"Oh, okay," Buffy felt at ease with that information. "But they have to be careful with him. He's really tiny."

Xander smiled into her hair and looked at the doctor carrying the crying newborn wrapped in a blue blanket.

The newborn was carefully placed in Buffy's arms.

"Oh…" Buffy let out a breath, "… he's so tiny." Her finger ran down the bridge of his little nose, instantly calming the newborn. "You didn't feel so tiny."

Xander gently brushed his fingers over the newborn's soft dark hair. "He has dark hair."

Buffy unleashed a tearful smile and looked up at him, "We did it," she whispered.

Looking deeply into her green eyes, he could easily get lost in. "I love you." Xander leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

He broke the brief kiss and touched his forehead against hers.

"Do we have a name, yet?" The doctor gently asked, breaking the loving moment between the pair.

Buffy looked down at the newborn in her arms and said, "Joshua Rupert Harris."

Xander smiled and kissed the side of her head looking down at his newborn son, "Hi, Josh-y."

The newborn gripped his little hand around Buffy's index finger. She let out a tearful laugh she watched her new son slowly close his bright blue eyes.

Xander turned his eye to his wife with surprise as he listened to her sing softly to the sleeping infant:

 _"_ _Wherever you go,_

 _Wherever you may wander in your life,_

 _Surely you know,_

 _I always want to be there,_

 _Holding your hand,_

 _And standing by to catch you when you fall,_

 _Seeing you through,_

 _In everything you do,"_

"Where'd you learn that song?" Xander asked.

Keeping her gaze over their song, Buffy smiled faintly with a bit of sadness, "Mom used to sing it to Dawn and me when we were little." With the tip of her finger, she gently touched Josh's brow. "I always thought she'd be here for this."

Xander touched the side of her head with his lips, "She is."

Pushing away her sadness for the loss of her mother, Buffy continued to sing:

 _"_ _Let me be there in your morning,_

 _Let me be there in your night,_

 _Let me change whatever's wrong and make it right,_

 _Let me take you through that wonderland,_

 _That only two can share,_

 _All I ask you is let me be there,"_

Xander bent lower and brushed a kiss over the sleeping newborns head as he thought to himself, _Life as I've known it has gotten a whole lot better._

* * *

 ** _Television Series Referenced:_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sex and the City" episode 6; 'Hop, Skip, and a Week' season 6 2003_**

 ** _"_** ** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer" episode 1; 'Welcome to the Hellmouth' season 1 1997_**

 ** _Song Used: "Let Me Be There" by Olivia Newton-John 1973_**


	3. Chapter 2

**4 Months Later**

 **Cleveland's New Watchers' Council Division**

It has been four months since Josh was born. Having a newborn in the house had been a major adjustment for the new parents.

Buffy and Xander took solace in their son's docile behaviour. He hardly ever fussed unless it was for the normal sort of reasons like hunger, fatigue, sleepiness, or a dirty diaper. At night, Josh slept soundly, which has been extremely beneficial for Buffy, since she has been training to get back her former Slayer stamina and strength. During the day, she left Xander with a majority of the parental duties, while she found her legs at the New Watcher's Council as its head Director.

She felt a bit guilty for putting so much on her husband, but he supported her decision and welcomed the role reversal. He took this time to take a little vacation while his wife went back to work.

He and Josh often visited Buffy at the New Council.

They were still figuring out a routine and what to do with Josh when they both went back to work.

* * *

Being the head of the Cleveland's New Watchers' Council division, Buffy wanted to be as involved as quickly as possible, after so many months out of the game.

The New Watchers' Council fell under an abbreviated alias as a private boarding school called, _N.W.C Academy_.

As the head of the _N.W.C Academy,_ Buffy took on the major responsibilities to train, house, and employ the newly chosen Slayers, aspiring Watcher's, and magical Wiccans and Warlocks—which fell under Willow and Tara's supervision.

She didn't realise just how much paperwork would be involved on a daily basis. But on most days, she's been having meetings with various high-level demons and supernatural-being groups. Giles had strongly advised her to take these various bipartisan meetings with shady characters like the esteemed demon named, the Immortal.

Buffy didn't like the Immortal. She found him too flirty, handsy, and entirely too full of himself, but, according to Giles, meetings with the likes of the Immortal kept the balance of Good and Evil even.

Everything that went on in the _N.W.C Academy_ fell under her charge, but she needed help.

So she and Giles decided to split the senior Slayers from Sunnydale between the two Councils to help train and locate the incoming class of newbies. Faith chose to stick with Buffy. Willow bounced between the Covens set up at the two Council's, she mostly spent time in Cleveland, wanting to be close to her two best friends and their newest addition. Andrew became Buffy's executive assistant. He also helped Buffy track down newly called Slayers around the world and he loved being the legendary Vampire Slayer's, right-hand man.

Xander kept his contractor duties. The _N.W.C Academy_ was a very large place, there was always something that needed fixing. Xander had also become the unofficial counsellor to the _N.W.C Academy's_ students, staff, and his wife. But as of now, he took the back seat and spent most of his time with his four-month-old son, Josh.

 **Buffy's Office**

"Knock, knock," Xander tapped his knuckle on the door as he stepped into the office carrying Josh in his arms.

Buffy looked up from the stack of documents piled on her desk and smiled, welcoming the interruption.

"Josh-y couldn't wait until later. He needed to visit his mommy. He just missed you too much." Xander smiled and kissed the baby's cheek.

Placing the pen in her hand down, Buffy stood from the chair. She moved around the desk and met Xander and Josh in the centre of the large office.

Buffy held out her arms and took the smiling toothless baby. "I missed my little guy," she peppered kisses around the baby's pudgy face and held him against her.

"What 'bout me?" Xander comically pouted pretending to feel left out.

"I missed my big guy, too." She tilted her chin upwards and brushed her mouth against his. "Has he eaten?" Buffy asked and she moved back around to the desk chair to sit.

Xander took a seat in a chair placed in front of the desk and crossed his leg over his knee, "Not yet. Pooped a lot though and ruined another onesie," Buffy scrunched her nose in disgust, "but he has not eaten."

Buffy turned in her chair to the mini fridge behind her. She opened it and took out a bottle filled with breast milk she had pumped not long ago.

Sitting Josh on her lap and resting his back against her chest. Buffy shuffled for a free hand in order to test the milk on her wrist. Finding the milk still warm enough, she placed the cyclone teat into the infant's toothless mouth.

"Did you just come here so I would feed Josh and you wouldn't have to do it?" Buffy narrowed eyed her husband.

" _No_ ," he said, unable to keeping the twitching smile from his face. "… Yes, but we really did miss you."

Rolling her eyes with a head shake she looked at her husband, "I know. I'm sorry I've been here a lot lately."

Xander waved his hand and shook his head, "I get it."

"You do?"

"Yes, of course," Xander told her with sincerity, "I do. I know you. And I know how much you _hated_ being left on the sidelines during the pregnancy—and this place wasn't even built yet." He gave her a small smile. "You want to get your footing here and at home."

Buffy tilted her head slightly to the side, amazed by his understanding and patience. "How do I be the Slayer, the boss, a wife, and a mother?"

Xander leaned forward in his chair and reached across the desk for her hand. He turned her hand, palm facing upwards and used his index finger to draw a shapeless image. "I don't know." He looked at her. "We're still figuring it out."

They shared a smile and turned their attention downward to the little baby happily drinking from the bottle held at his mouth. Buffy held her son a little tighter and placed a gentle kiss over the top of his soft head and tenderly buried her nose in his short dark hair, breathing in his baby scent.

A knock at the door turned their attention to Andrew walking into the office. "Hey, Buffy, Gronk has finally arrived."

Xander looked back at his wife with a raised eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy said, "That demon is like two hours late! At least with the Immortal—"

"—I don't like that Immortal guy." Xander frowned. "His hands tend to wander." His jealousy of seeing an attractive man—or attractive demon man touching his wife left a bad taste in his mouth, despite her threats to break the Immortals hands if he touched her again, Xander was still annoyed by the demons audacity.

"Well, there's no worries for that happening with Gronk, 'cause I pretty sure he doesn't have hands." Buffy tried to lighten his mood.

"She," Andrew corrected.

Buffy and Xander looked back at the blonde haired man in his best suit with confusion written across their faces. "Huh?"

Andrew shrugged, " _He_ is a _she_... Gronk is a she." The couple stared unblinkingly at Andrew. "It's a new age!" He defended the demon waiting outside the office.

"Okay, that's enough of this majorly weird conversation." Buffy began to stand from her chair with Josh still in her arms eating the breast milk in the bottle. "Honey, you're gonna have to finish this up." She moved around the desk to place her son back into Xander's arms. "I'll be home later with takeout."

"Perfect way back into my heart."

Buffy frowned with bewilderment, "Back into your—"

"—Alright, see ya!" Xander smiled and pecked her lips with a kiss. "Say bye Mommy," Xander took Josh's pudgy arm and waved it at Buffy. "Bye Mommy." He said in a high-pitched voice pretending it was Josh's voice.

Still confused by this entire conversation, Buffy watched her husband head towards the door just as Gronk entered the office. They stared each other down as they continued to walk in their respective direction. Xander looked back at Buffy and wagged his brows then exited the office.

Snapping herself from her daze, Buffy turned her attention to the large, rocky looking demon with black eyes and fanged teeth. "Please, take a seat and we'll discuss sanctions with your clan." Politely, Buffy gestured for the demon to sit then moved back around to her chair.

 **3 Months Later**

 **Harris Residence**

Exhausted from the long day at _N.W.C Academy,_ Buffy wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath, perhaps with a glass of wine and one of Xander's extraordinary massages.

Faith had put her through the ringer—literally. Buffy had spent the last five hours training, finally reaching her goal Slayer stamina. She kept herself at a higher standard needing to be better than the Slayers on her staff and the Slayers-in-training.

Buffy and Faith fought every day for hours for the last seven months. The brunette was the only one Buffy deemed to be her equal when it came to fighting.

Over the course of the training in the last several months, Buffy and Faith had grown close. After Sunnydale, they needed to recreate a foundation, which built on mutual respect—something that had been lacking the first time around.

After genuinely respecting each other's strengths, weaknesses, and everything in-between, Buffy and Faith became friends. They weren't the sort of friends, Buffy and Willow were, it was something entirely different and they found it hard to describe. They challenged and pushed each other to their greatest potential and bickered almost like siblings.

* * *

Entering into the house, Buffy released a deep tired breath and dropped the _Jeep_ 's car keys into the bowl with Xander's truck car keys.

She reached out and hung her purse onto a hook and took off her jacket. If there was one thing that was so different from California it was Cleveland's weather. It was the beginning of fall and the temperature significantly dropped. Though the fall was beautiful, it was the next season that Buffy dreaded. In all of her life, she had never seen so much snow, it made Lake Tahoe look like Hawaii.

Rubbing her face, Buffy pushed her long blonde hair back and entered the dining room and into the kitchen.

 _You've gotta be kidding me._ She stood in the doorless doorframe of the kitchen and huffed with annoyance. Dishes were left out on the counter island and still in the highchair from Josh's dinner.

Buffy went over to the take the multicoloured plastic bowl from the highchair and noticed the mess that was left everywhere.

" _Xander_ ," she clenched her jaw, irritated and went over to the sink, dropping the unclean plastic dishes.

Needing to get out of the kitchen before she snapped, Buffy stepped into the hallway and tripped over a toy left astray. _C'mon!_ Exasperated, Buffy bent down and snatched the toy up from the ground. She angrily stomped into the living room.

Buffy tossed her eyes around the room to see more toys left out and on the floor haphazardly and the television was on, playing a cartoon show that was in mid-song. Buffy felt her temper rise and her patience disappear.

She turned her head toward the couch to see Xander laying on his back and their seven-month-old son is sound asleep. Suddenly, all of Buffy's aggravation dissipated from her body and her heart filled with utter love.

A small smile crept across her mouth watching them.

Buffy crossed the short distance to them and took a seat on the edge of the coffee table. She placed the toy still in her hand down beside her and gently combed her fingers through Josh's soft dark hair without disturbing him.

Xander inhaled a deep breath and opened his eye. Sleepily, he looked at her and gave her a half smile, "Hey."

Buffy looked at him and returned his half smile, "Hi." She whispered.

"Sorry 'bout the mess," he mumbled.

Releasing a faint chuckle, Buffy ran her fingers through his dark short hair. "Don't worry about it."

"How was training?" He asked becoming more awake.

"Exhausting," she admitted. "I'm sore, but, I'm getting better… Back to my old self."

Xander took her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "That's good," he said and started to sit up, keeping Josh against him. "I'm gonna put Josh down and straighten up, meanwhile, I want you to relax... Take a hot bath with extra bubbles," Buffy smiled, "and when you're done, I'll tend to your sore muscles."

It was exactly what Buffy wanted to hear. She closed her eyes and hummed with a smile, "That's the perfect idea."

There were times like this where he knew his wife extremely well.

With a tugging smile, Xander accepted her chaste kiss before she got up and disappeared from the living room before Josh woke up and cried for her.

 **A Little While Later**

 **Master Bedroom**

Shutting the light off in the master bathroom, Buffy entered the bedroom room to see Xander standing in the centre of the room.

Buffy tilted her head at him and held the towel wrapped around her naked damp body.

"Welcome to the Harris Inn and Spa Resort." He said with a low suave voice. "Where all of your greatest desires will come true and all of your sore Slayer pains are melted away." Xander wagged his brows with a smile. "With the use of your imagination, we're in San Marcos and this…" he gestured to the bed, "isn't a bed. No, what may look like a normal bed is, in actuality, a massage table."

Amused, Buffy watched as he quickly tore off the thin bedsheet off of the bed and held it out.

"A sheet has been provided for your discretion." He said in a phoney charming voice.

The corner of her mouth tugged into a smirk as Buffy unravelled the towel wrapped around her body and letting it fall to the ground.

Xander swallowed and felt all of his blood shoot straight down south to his cock.

"Okay," she smugly smiled, knowing his exact response to her naked form.

Unbothered by her own nudity in front of her husband, Buffy stepped over to the bed and laid down on her stomach, resting her chin on the pillow and her arms over her head.

Gathering himself, Xander followed her and crawled on his knees on the bed and straddled the backs of her legs.

He reached over to the nightstand and squirted lavender scented body oil into his hand. "Starting with the application of the oil," Xander's hands rubbed over her back. He followed the line of her spine to her lower back.

Buffy closed her eyes and let out a moan, feeling completely relaxed.

"Ooh, babe, your muscles are so tight," Xander whispered then kissed her earlobe. He dug his thumbs deeper into her skin, trying to take out the knots.

"That feels good." She muttered.

Proud of himself, Xander leaned forward and brushed his mouth over her shoulder. "Does this feel good?" He kissed her shoulder again.

"Mmm… yes…" Buffy mumbled with a small twitching smile.

Xander's hands slid lower down her back and over her round bare bottom, "How 'bout this?"

She responded with an inaudible murmur.

Xander's hands then snuck between her body and the bed, touching under her breasts. "This?"

"Mmm-hmm…" Buffy released a deep breath.

Trailing his mouth down the line of her spine, he kissed one plump butt-cheek and held his hands at her hips. "Turn over." Xander gently instructed.

Buffy rolled onto her back. Her eyes were still closed and a small smile set across her mouth. Xander placed her arms above her head and rubbed his hands from her wrists down her arms, following the length of her curved sides, and to her hips. "How's that feel?" Xander asked in a low husky voice.

His mouth was over her breasts that had gotten a bit bigger since giving birth. He licked his tongue around her sensitive nipple and gently massaged her breasts with his hands.

Buffy bit her bottom lip and her brows pinched together, "… So good…"

Xander's mouth moved from her breasts to her flat stomach, then over her abdomen. Meanwhile, his hands kept gently circulating around her body. His hands only left her body to place her legs on his shoulders.

Tilting her head back, her eyes still closed and her bottom lip between her teeth, Buffy let out a sharp moan as his tongue caressed her centre.

"Oh… Xander…" she let out a moan, "… so good…"

He added pressure to his darting tongue and smiled when her fingers went into his hair, tugging at it as he drove her towards pleasure.

"Xand…" her cries of pleasure were incoherent. She arched her back and felt her entire body heat up in a blaze as an orgasmic shiver shot through her entire body; from head to toe.

Lapping up her sweet but tangy moisture, Xander lifted his head from her centre and looked up at her face to see a dreamy expression settled across her beautiful features.

He moved up her body and kissed each breast before finding her mouth again.

Buffy circled her arms around his neck and opened her eyes, "I _love_ your massages. So relaxing…" she muttered against his mouth.

Xander responded with a smile and covered her mouth with his own. He kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue between her lips. Buffy's hands moved from his hair and snuck between their bodies to unfasten the front of his jeans.

They shared a grin of happiness and a laugh before resuming their passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 3

**Cleveland, Ohio 2005**

 **Halloween**

 **Harris Residence**

 **Master Bedroom**

" _Buf-fee!_ "

Xander's voice carried into the room from the bottom of the stairs where he stood impatiently.

Ignoring him, Buffy stared at herself in the mirror and fixed the large gold hoop earring into her ear. She then adjusted the rim of the red silk scarf around her head.

She ran her hands down the front of the multi-layered pirate dress for this years Halloween costume. Buffy tugged the ends lacy white undershirt to show off her tanned shoulders.

" _Buf-fee!_ " Xander called up the stairs for her once more.

Buffy turned the buckle of the brown leather belt around her waist to the side and pushed her blonde hair over her shoulders. Her eyes glanced down at the black high heeled boots on her feet.

Satisfied with the costume, Buffy walked out of the bedroom and flicked off the light.

A moment later, she ran back in and reached for the set of wedding rings left on a small plate on the vanity.

" _Buf!_ "

Coming down the stairs, she was met with a serious impatient look set on her husband's face.

Unthreatened by his look of annoyance, Buffy smiled at him finding the white shirt with a frilled front tucked into a pair of black breeches and a matching long frock coat sexy on him because it shaped around his toned body. He had a toy pirate pistol tucked into the red sash around his waist and a weathered black leather brimmed tricorn hat seated on his head.

"About ti—Holy…" Xander's eye moved up her body stunned. He quickly removed his tricorn hat and bowed, "… Captain Harris at ye'r service." He slipped into a phoney pirate accent. "Aye, ye're the sweetest thing me eye ever beheld, bonnie lass."

Buffy played along and stepped to the bottom stair. She ran her hands flat over his chest. With a sultry voice, she said, "That's _Mrs_ Captain Harris to you, Captain Harris."

"Aye, Mrs Captain Harris ye say?" Xander took her hand and examined the wedding band set around her left-hand ring finger. "I see, _argh._ "

"Isn't it customary for the pirate Captain to have a parrot on his shoulder?" Buffy asked with a playful squint.

"Aye, that tis true. Every good pirate Captain needs his trusty parrot." He helped her down the steps and led her into the living room where their two-year-old dressed as a colourful parrot, played with his trains on the coffee table.

Buffy wrapped her hand around Xander's arm, "Seems your trusty parrot should've been a train conductor for Halloween instead."

"There's always next year." Xander shrugged and stepped into the living room, picking the two-year-old up and buried his face into the giggling boy's neck, kissing him. "Shall we go my trusty parrot, _argh_!"

" _Argh-y!_ " Josh grinned a toothy smile.

Stepping over towards her boys, Buffy adjusted the parrot hood on top of Josh's head and brushed the tip of her finger over the bridge of his little nose. "Who wants candy?" She asked.

Xander took Josh's pudgy arm and raised it high up, "We do! We do!"

"Let the Halloween festivities begin!" Buffy grinned and picked up an orange bucket with a pumpkin face on it.

"Go! Go, Daddy!" Josh laughed with excitement.

Xander carried Josh in his arms and headed for the front door with Buffy following behind.

He was the first to step out onto the porch. Buffy turned back into from the doorway and reached for Mr Pointy, her trusted wooden stake on the small table nearest to the door, beside the car keys.

 **Later**

 **Neighbourhood**

Standing only a few feet away hand in hand, Buffy and Xander watched their little boy run up to the door with the other kids trick-or-treating around the neighbourhood.

Xander turned his eye from Josh running to the door to Buffy. She hadn't noticed his heavy gaze on her. He watched as she smiled lovingly at her son then quickly scanned the darkness for anything less than human.

Despite Halloween being the quietest of the holidays, Buffy still tended to go a little overboard with the deploying teams—especially if her two-year-old was going to be out and about in the wide open. She wanted as many Slayers patrolling the city as possible.

"Do you ever miss the Halloweens when we all turned into our costumes or that time when our worst fears came to life?" Xander asked suddenly.

Buffy raised a high brow and slowly looked at him, "Huh? Why would I miss those times?"

"It was exciting..."

"Are you bored of parenthood already?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Xander quickly defended himself.

Buffy frowned, "Then what's with the sudden nostalgia for an overactive Hellmouth?"

"No nostalgia, it's just..." he began, "... Are we ever gonna tell our son the truth—about us; You, Slayer and me... a Slayerette?" He frowned at himself for coming up with the stupidest way to describe his role in the supernatural world.

"A Slayerette?" She corked a smile.

"You know what I mean... a Scoobie..."

With a deepening frown, Buffy felt a little blindsided by this conversation they've had numerous times before. "Xand, we've talked about this..."

"Yeah, I know."

"And we agreed to wait until Josh was older. I want him to have a childhood that's as normal as possible."

Xander agreed, "That's the plan."

"I want him to experience normalcy that I—we never did." Buffy watched her son accept the candy from the older woman living in the home. "Josh deserves a chance for normal. I wanna give that to him." Her heart soared seeing Josh's wild grin as he ran the short distance back towards them.

Xander eyed his wife carefully, more than anything he wanted to give her what she wanted despite her desires being a little delusional. She wanted normal, which was something they would never have. But he'll do his damnedest to give her 'normal' for his son or any other children they ever decided to have.

He watched Josh run straight into Buffy's arms and Xander memorised this moment. It was times like this when he often asked himself just how in the world he's gotten so damn lucky. Not only was the woman of his dreams his wife but through their love, they created this curious and happy little person, who he loved with every inch of his heart. He only wondered what would happen next and he had ideas.

 **2 Hours Later**

 **Harris Residence**

 **Master Bedroom**

It had been tough to finally get Josh to drift off to sleep after the excitement of Halloween. He wanted to stay up and talk about trick-or-treating and then sing Halloween themed songs he learned at the daycare centre at _N.W.C Academy._

When Buffy entered the master bedroom, looking forward to taking off this costume she saw Xander sitting on their bed, sifting through the Halloween candy their son had collected from the night.

He looked up with a wide-eyed, caught red-handed. "This isn't what it looks like." Xander swallowed.

Eyeing him suspiciously, Buffy cocked a highbrow and said, "It looks like you were going to eat that _Reese's._ "

"Oh, then, it's _exactly_ how it looks," he popped the mini peanut butter cup into his mouth.

"No fair!" Buffy crossed the short distance and climbed onto the bed, taking off her shoes. She then rummaged through the candy and found a pack of _M &M's. _She ripped the package open.

"Does this take away any parenting points 'cause we're eating our son's best candy?" Xander asked.

Buffy frowned with a thoughtful look on her face as she chewed on the chocolate candy. "No… I-I don't think so… I mean… Josh doesn't _understand_ the perfection that is chocolate… yet… So, I think our parenting points are still intact."

Thinking about her words, "Yeah," Xander nodded his head pinching his brows together, "that's good thinkin', honey. He _doesn't_ understand." He bit into the candy bar and gave her a smile.

Shaking her head at his ridiculousness, Buffy searched through the scattered candy spread between them.

Quiet for a moment, Xander watched the love of his life closely, psyching himself up for a conversation he wasn't sure she'd want to have. "Josh is pretty great, isn't he?"

"Yeah, we did good—so far. There's still time to mess him up." She teased.

"Impossible," Xander's mouth twitched into a smile. "He's part 'Buffy'. That makes him partly perfect."

Rolling her eyes in an effort to cover her blushing cheeks, Buffy looked down the unwrapped piece of candy in her hand.

Chewing on the candy, Xander felt another sense of urgency to talk to her. In what he wanted to talk about had harped on him for—well, at least two years. He just didn't want to rush and he wasn't sure how she would feel about it.

Everything in their chaotic, busy lives had fallen into place. They kept a steady routine that seemed to work. And what Xander wanted to discuss with her could— _will_ put a wrench in their steadily paced routine.

"Um…" looking down at the half-eaten bar in his hand, Xander mindlessly toyed with the flimsy wrapper needing a distraction. "… Buf…" he began feeling terrified, "… I, uh, wanted to, um, ask you, uh… something…" he looked up at her.

She chewed on the chocolates and waited patiently for him to say whatever he seemed to be struggling with.

"We're doing good with Josh, right?" He asked then continued before she was able to reply, "I mean, Josh seems like a pretty happy kid. So that tells me that we're doing a good job being parents. We're in a good place."

"I agree," Buffy said, still patiently waiting for him to jump to the punchline. He was rambling, which told her he had something more important to say and he was afraid of her reaction.

Nodding his head, Xander swallowed and said, "What, uh… um… would you say—and feel free to tell me I'm completely, uh… out of line… um, but, uh… What would you say to another?" He lifted his eye to her.

"Another?" She knew what he meant but wanted to hear him say it.

"You know, another, uh… baby." He nervously waited for her reply.

Buffy sat silently, looking down at the candy in her hand.

Xander felt helpless, unable to read her expression.

She didn't appear happy or annoyed by the question. Her brows pinched together, Xander knew she was coming up with a response, possibly to soften the blow when she rejected this idea.

"I mean," he began to say, "I'm happy with everything we have now—I was just thinking…" he hated her silence that created anxiety within him and he felt the need to keep on talking. He couldn't get a read on her and it was freaking him out.

"I'm happy, too." She lifted her green eyes to his face. "Xand…" he let out a breath trying to cover his disappointment, "… I'm really happy. Happiest I've ever been in my life. You and Josh are everything I've always wanted. But,"

Xander prepared himself for the deep cut of disappointment.

"I want more."

He looked at her with surprise. With every fibre of his being, he just _knew_ she'd reject this idea of more children. His shock was evident on his face when she proved him wrong.

Buffy knew she took him by surprise. Xander liked to think that he knew her so well, that he could complete her thought before she even finished thinking it. But more times than not, she threw him a curve ball.

"This family needs another baby." She told him with a smile and popped a piece of candy into her mouth.

Blinking from his stupor, Xander smiled, "You wanna start trying?"

"You mean, right now?" Buffy asked with a growing smile.

He shrugged, "Yeah, why not? Let's make a baby —or at least practice making a baby."

"We do need to practice." Returning his smile, Buffy dropped the half-eaten candy bar on the bed and crawled on her knees towards him. She straddled his lap and twined her arms around his neck. "I really love you, Captain Harris."

Pushing her long blonde hair off of her shoulder, Xander smirked, "And I really love you, _Mrs_ Captain Harris."

 **3 Months Later**

It's been three months since Xander and Buffy agreed to try for another baby.

And they've _tried_ constantly. Ever since Halloween, they went at it like bunnies. For Buffy, it seemed to ignite this newfound _need_ and _desire_ to have her husband no matter the time of the day or what they were doing, which Xander was more than happy to oblige her.

They've spent months imagining what their lives would be like with another baby running in the house.

But for three months, they've been met with dismay when the pregnancy test turned out to be negative.

Xander was never one to give up hope but he could see the toll it was beginning to take on his wife. She never outright said it, but Buffy wanted another baby badly. And it wasn't turning out as easy as it had been the first time around. Buffy was starting to think something might be wrong with her.

 **N.W.C Academy**

 **Construction Site**

Surrounded by three of his best guys, Xander explained the plan for adding another building for the Coven. The rooms would be better disguised as science classrooms.

He took the clipboard and handed out assignments.

Watching his employees walk off to their respective groups to relay his instructions, Xander rolled up his sleeves and fixed the hardhat on his head when he noticed Andrew standing at the construction site entrance waiting impatiently.

A frown set on Xander's face with immediate annoyance for his wife's executive assistant hanging in the background.

"Oh, Xander," Andrew sang his name with a smug smile. He loved the role of Buffy's main liaison when she was busy. "Buffy wants to see you in her office _immediately._ "

"Can't it wait? I'm two days behind and I need to oversee the—"

"—No, no," Andrew wagged his finger, "this cannot wait. Buffy said _immediately_ not whenever you're available." He waved his hand accompanied by a snobbish eye roll.

Releasing a heavy breath, Xander looked at his second senior manager for him to take over while he had to step away for a short period.

 **Buffy's Office**

Standing outside Buffy's office door, Xander looked at Andrew sitting down at his desk opening a comic book.

A few students wandered into the main office and knocked on Willow's office door.

Xander wrapped his hand around the doorknob and twisted it open.

* * *

He barely stepped into the office when Buffy pulled him inside by the front of his shirt and closed the door behind him.

"Uh—" Xander was met by Buffy's mouth, that had crushed against his. Her tongue plunged into his mouth, kissing him aggressively. Holding his hands around her shoulders, Xander broke the kiss and stared at his wife with confusion, "What's going on, Buf?" The shock of her demeanour was evident on his face.

She began to unbutton the front of her blouse and looked at him, "Take off your pants."

Pinching eyes brows together, Xander was thrown off by her demanding request, "What? Buf, really?—Now?"

"Yes, take off your pants." She finished the last of her blouse buttons and left it open, showing off her black lace bra covered breasts.

"Can't this—"

"—No, I'm ovulating now." She told him simply and removed the hardhat from the top of his head. She began to unfasten the buttons his flannel and ignored the baffled look on his face.

"Why can't this wait until tonight?" Xander asked.

"Because," Buffy pushed the flannel down his well-built arms and pulled him across the large office towards the tasteful medium-sized, black leather couch, "we don't have time later. We never see each other during the day, then you have to pick up Josh, it's my night to take out the Slayers-in-training and by the time I get home," she unbuckled his jeans and opened the front, "you're sound asleep. So we _have_ to do this now. Xander, please, take off your pants and have sex with me."

Without needing any further explanation, Xander hurriedly pushed his jeans and boxers down his thighs and wrapped his arms around Buffy. His mouth covered hers, kissing her deeply.

Buffy's fingers were immediately in his dark hair and pulled him closer towards the couch. She manoeuvred them, breaking the kiss so he'd fall back, sitting on the couch.

She hiked up her pencil skirt and straddled his lap, gripping his cock in her hand.

He let out a moan when she lowered herself over him. Buffy cupped his face between her hands, kissing him and began to roll her hips.

 **2 Months Later**

 **Harris Residence**

Looking forward to a quiet night, Xander rubbed a hand over his face exhausted from the long day on the construction site, that was nearly complete.

Stepping out of the truck, he took a quick glance around the quiet suburban street, knowing that somewhere in the large city, the _N.W.C Academy_ had Slayers on patrol.

Clicking the button to lock the truck, Xander followed the pathway up the house and entered into his home.

* * *

He closed the door behind him with the heel of his boot and placed his keys into the bowl and his hardhat on a hook.

"Xand, is that you?"

Xander picked up his head to the sound of Buffy's lispy voice calling out his name from another room, he couldn't tell which.

He smirked, "Honey, I'm home." Xander was immediately met by Buffy in the foyer as she came charging towards him with a small smile.

Xander recognised that look twinkling in her green eyes. He wasn't sure what he wanted more; dinner and a beer, sleep, or sex with his gorgeous wife.

At the rate that she was approaching him and amount of strength, her petite body possessed, Xander was powerless.

He caught her as she jumped into his arms, threaded her fingers into his dark hair, and kissed him passionately.

Xander fell into the vortex of her lips and deepened the kiss with his tongue.

The dinner, beer, and sleep were long forgotten the harder he fell for her kiss.

"Mm," he moaned against her mouth and broke the kiss to look at her, "what about Josh?"

"He went to bed about an hour ago." She whispered against his mouth and unfastened the front of his jeans. She reached her hand inside of his boxers, taking a hold of his cock.

" _Oh_ ," his mouth bobbed up and down aroused by her aggressive behaviour, "o—kay." Xander shoved his jeans down and watched she pushed down the black gym pants down her legs.

Xander stumbled backwards slamming his back against the door as he caught her legs that wrapped around him.

With his jeans still caught around his ankles, he shuffled his booted feet into the living room only to stumble onto the ground with a hard thud.

" _Oof!_ "

They listened closely to hear if loud thud woke their son. When it hadn't, Buffy and Xander busted out into a fit of laughter.

Digging the heels of her bare feet into the backs of his thighs, Buffy urged him on. Xander covered her mouth with his own and inserted himself into her body with a single thrust.

 **1 Month Later**

 **Harris Residence**

 **Master Bedroom**

Going through the nightly routine before going to bed, Xander made sure all of the doors were locked, the magical protection herbs Willow had given them were in place, he walked into Josh's room to watch him sleep for a minute then closed the door behind him and cottoned down the hallway into the master bedroom, where he knew Buffy would be.

He took off his button-down shirt, leaving on the white guinea tee. Xander then toed off his work boots and kicked off his jeans.

Tossing the button-down shirt into the laundry hamper, he noticed the bathroom light on and the door cracked open.

"Buf?" He asked, wondering if she had taken her bath as she said she was going to.

Pushing the cracked open door wider, Xander's face brightened when he saw Buffy sitting fully clothed on the toilet seat staring at a white stick in her hand.

He felt his hope rise, "Buffy?"

She lifted her eyes to his face and Xander felt his hope deflate into disappointment as soon as her sad eyes reached him.

"Its negative," she told him quietly, dropping her eyes to the pregnancy test stick in her hand, "again."

Quickly masking his dismay, Xander crossed to her and crouched down in front of her. He took the pregnancy test from her and set it on top of the counter. "Hey," Xander took her hands, "look at me."

Begrudgingly, Buffy lifted her gaze to his face.

"It'll happen."

"How do you know?" She said meekly, trying fight back her tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

For seven months they've been trying to get pregnant. She's taken this test too many times and all those times she was left discouraged.

"Because," he looked at her hands then to her face, "I believe it will."

"What happens if it doesn't?" She asked. "What if I… can't? What if this body is too messed up from all of the fights and the near deaths and the _actual_ deaths…? What if _I physically_ can't carry a baby?"

Xander looked at her, hating the sadness she deeply felt. "You did it before." He told her gently.

"Then what if Josh was a fluke?" A tear slipped from the corner of her eye as she spoke. "And now I'm just _closed_ for business—One and done."

Shaking his head in disagreement, Xander began, "Buffy—"

"—What if your visions were wrong?" Her throat tightened with emotion. "What if we're not supposed to have another baby?"

Xander wished he could wipe away her every insecure thought, her sadness, and worries. "The visions are just... guidelines. And guidelines are transparent. They can change. Nothing about those visions were set in stone. If we can't have a baby the old fashioned way, then, sweetie, there are other ways. We can adopt or we can see a doctor or do whatever you want. And if we decide that Josh is just enough… then fine. Perfect. I'm more then okay with that. I just want you to be happy." He pressed his lips against her fingers, "I would do anything to make you happy. But," he wiped away her fallen tear from under her eye, "baby, I _really_ think its gonna happen. Especially, when we least expect it." Xander gave her a small tugging smile.

Pulling her hand free from his, Buffy cupped his stubbled cheek then slid her fingers into his hair. "I love you," her voice was hardly above a whisper.

Xander brought her other hand to his mouth and kissed her palm, "Kiss me."

Buffy gave him a faint smile at his request and leaned forward, tenderly brushing her mouth against his.

She cupped her hands around his neck, deepening her kiss.

Xander's hands slid up her jean cladded thighs and around her back, pulling her closer into him.

He began to stand, taking her with him and held her against the front of his body. Xander's hands that were on her hips than around her back.

Her hands moved from his neck to his chest finding the hem of his guinea tee. Xander's skin burned at her touch, as she snuck her hands under his shirt to feel his lean stomach.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her, "Come with me." Xander whispered and pushed back the fallen strands of hair from her ponytail behind her ear.

Buffy responded by crushing her mouth against his. He lifted her slightly from the ground to move them into the bedroom.

With impatience, she lifted his sleeveless undershirt up his body and over his head. Her mouth was on his chest, kissing and licking his skin. Her hands ran flat, over his lean stomach.

Xander pulled the hair tie from her hair and watched her long blonde hair cascading down her back. His hands were in her hair, revelling in its softness. He buried his nose into her hair, as she followed the happy trail of dark hair to the brim of his boxers.

She looked up at him and felt desperate for his kiss again.

He held her face between his hands and kissed her.

Without him realising, his _Marvel_ superhero boxers were around his ankles.

Her hands were over his muscular biceps then around his shoulders.

Xander lifted her top up her body and over her head. He released a rigid breath into their kiss as her hand stroked his hardening cock.

Their kiss was wet and open, listening to each other's breath.

Xander unzipped her jeans and snuck his hands into her pants, clenching his fingers around the cheeks of her butt.

He pushed her jeans and lacy panties down her legs and unsnapped her bra, removing the last article of her clothing from her body.

Holding his hands at the backs of her thighs, Xander lifted her up and laid her on the bed, without ever breaking their kiss.

They pushed all thoughts of making a baby and focused on the desire to be with each other. Taking comfort in the genuine love they have for one another.

He settled between her legs and used his mouth to re-explore her body, though he knew it like the back of his hand.

His tongue swirled around her pinkish nipple and moved his attention to her other breast. Buffy moaned and her hands, that was tangled in his hair tightened.

Xander's mouth moved upwards between her breasts, over her collarbone to her neck and his fingers caressed her damp centre. Buffy arched her back to his fingers, aching to feel him completely fill her.

He shifted to hover over her face, rubbing against her until she moaned.

Xander opened his eye to watch her release a sharp breath when he entered her.

He never grew tired of hearing that sound of her breath hitching her throat.

Rolling his hips at a steady pace, Xander whispered words of love into her ear. Buffy's hands roamed his strong back. She kissed his throat then looked at him. Her fingers wrapped around his biceps tightened.

They moved slowly, hardly working towards a release. All they wanted to do was relish this moment in a cloud filled with their love.

Xander listened to her breathing and smirked every time she moaned his name. He just hoped they weren't being too loud for Josh sleeping down the hall.

He moved in and out of her welcoming body at a leisure pace.

His eye was open and concentrated on her, watching her every movement. He loved the way her lips were parted softly and the way her painted fingernails gently scratched his skin.

Buffy opened her eyes wide and focused on him.

She rolled them, so he was on his back. Riding at him at a steady pace, Buffy took his hands and held them over his head. His fingers laced through hers.

Lifting his head from the pillow, Xander caught her kiss and his hands then went to her hips, offering her guidance as she rode him. His hands were magnetic to her body as they freely roamed over her skin, to her soft breasts. Buffy threw her head back with a moan.

Xander sat up, taking her nipple into his mouth, and rolled his tongue around it. His hands, now clutching her butt cheeks; squeezing a bit tighter.

Switching positions of dominance, Xander rolled her onto her back and his slow-moving thrusts hastened as the build of release edged closer towards the imaginary cliff. She let out a moan and weaved her fingers into his hair.

Reaching between their bodies, Xander caressed her sex, holding out his own pleasurable release until she achieved hers.

Never needing to wait long, Buffy cried out a moan, which Xander caught in a kiss before she woke up their son in the next room.

Unable to holdout after her power muscles pulsating around him, Xander moaned into their kiss and spilt his seed deep inside her before he collapsed.

Breathing hard, Xander buried his face into her neck as she combed her fingers through his dark hair, holding him against her.

Pulling his head back slightly to look at her, Xander cupped her cheek, caressing her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. Buffy held him tightly and gently kissed his lips.

 **2 ½ Weeks Later**

 **Night**

 **Josh's Bedroom**

Drying off his son, Xander helped Josh into his underwear and pyjama pants. "What are you gonna dream about tonight?" Xander asked as he did every night he bathed and tucked his son into bed.

Holding his little hands on Xander's shoulders, Josh thought carefully about the question as he stepped into his pyjama pants. "Um…" he chewed his bottom lip and his brows pinched together in a manner that was identical to Buffy, "… scuba diving!" Josh answered brightly.

Xander chuckled, "What sort of fishes are you gonna scuba dive to?"

" _Big_ fishies!" Josh exclaimed. "And _sharks_!" He pumped his tiny fist into the air.

"Sharks?" Xander pretended to be surprised. "Aren't you gonna be scared of the sharks?"

"No," Josh shook his head, "they're _nice_ sharkies!"

Shaking his head at his son's wild imagination, " _Nice_ sharkies? Are you gonna swim with these sharkies?"

"Mm-hm!" The three-year-old nodded his head with excitement. "We're gonna explore the ocean!"

"And the shipwrecks?"

Josh threw his arms up as Xander helped into his shirt and grinned, "All pirate-y shipies!" Josh ran over to his toy chest and took out a plastic pirate sword. "Argh-y, matey!" The toddler climbed on his bed and jumped up and down.

Watching his boy with a smile, Xander couldn't help but wish to have another child. He hadn't mentioned his deep desire for another baby to Buffy, not wanting to put any more pressure on themselves than they've felt already.

Since the mini breakdown in the bathroom two and a half weeks ago, Buffy and Xander hadn't mentioned anything more about the baby they so desperately wanted. They made love regularly but left talking about having a baby at the door. They agreed to give it more time before they decided to go see a doctor.

"Under the covers with ye, _argh!_ " Xander squinted his good eye and gritted his teeth in a pirate fashion.

Laughing, Josh jumped on the bed and landed on his butt. He crawled under the covers and looked at his father. "I don't wanna sleep, Daddy," Josh pouted.

Running a hand over Josh's face, wiping his pout away, Xander smiled, "Every good scuba diver needs his rest. It gets tiring swimming with sharks and exploring pirate shipwrecks." He leaned over the small wooden bar at the side of the bed and pressed his mouth against Josh's forehead and pushed back his shaggy brown hair. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Daddy— _and_ Mommy," he added matter-of-factly. "I love Mommy a lot."

"Me too," Xander chuckled and kissed the toddlers forehead once more before standing to leave the bedroom.

 **Master Bathroom**

Meanwhile, Buffy stood at the sink with her arms crossed over her chest, staring anxiously at the pregnancy stick.

She hasn't blinked or moved or taken a breath for nearly five minutes.

But like all the countless pregnancy tests she's taken in the last seven months, Buffy prepared herself for the worst. She's tried so hard to believe Xander when he said with such sincerity, that it would happen—she'd be pregnant soon and that there was nothing wrong with her. But she wasn't quite so sure anymore.

Four days ago, when she was patrolling with the Slayers-in-training and few of her Slayer staff, had gotten jumped in a cave looking for a Lohesh demon, and were ambushed by another group of nameless demons. Buffy had been repeatedly kicked and punched in the stomach leaving her with very little hope that a baby survived after the violent attack.

She checked the watch set on the counter and took a deep breath.

Finding the courage to look at the pregnancy test, Buffy reminded herself to not break down when the test read negative. She had spent all the time waiting for the test to convince herself that it was going to be negative.

Releasing her breath, Buffy picked up the pregnancy test, only her eyes were closed, not ready to deal with another disappointment.

 _C'mon, you can do this. You already know what's gonna happen._ She told herself. _Open your eyes in 3… 2… 1…_ Buffy opened her eyes and looked down at the pregnancy stick.

She felt heart stop and dropped to the pit of her stomach. Her lips parted stunned. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Buffy stood frozen in place staring at the stick.

"Oh my God," she muttered.

* * *

Entering the master bedroom, Xander closed the door behind him. He ran a hand over his tired face trying hard to think of a time he's ever felt as tired before in his life.

Wanting to do nothing more than to sleep, Xander pulled his shirt up his body and tossed it away into the hamper.

He sat down at the end of the bed, toeing off his boots, followed by unbuttoning his jeans.

The bathroom door opened. Xander looked up to see Buffy step out staring down at something in her hand.

He didn't pay it any mind as he continued to undress for the night.

"Josh is asleep. He was a scuba diver in the bathtub." He chuckled and reached for his cell phone in his jeans pocket. "He was wearing his pool goggles… I took a video of him…" with a frown, Xander noticed that she was uncharacteristically unresponsive to his story. He looked at her. "What's up?"

Swallowing her shock, Buffy let out a breath and lifted her eyes to his. It was then Xander noticed the pregnancy test in her hand.

He waited for her to tell him and quickly mentally prepared himself for disappointment.

"Looks like we're gonna have another deep-sea diver." A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Xander's mouth fell open. His shock was evident on his face. He couldn't believe his ears. "Really?"

Buffy tearfully looked at him nodding her head.

Xander got up to his feet and crossed the short distance to her. He took the plastic stick from her hand and eyed the pinkish plus sign.

He looked at Buffy and a boyish smile swept across his face. Xander cupped her the back of her neck with his free hand, bringing her closer. He lowered his head and joyfully kissed her.

They smiled into their kiss.

Buffy's hands cupped his neck and her forehead pressed against his.

Xander moved them to the bed and laid her down on her back.

Still holding the test stick in his hand, Xander cupped her cheek, unable to keep the grin from his face. "A baby… I told you. I never stopped believing." He kissed her passionately.

Buffy reached down to the hem of the oversized shirt she wore and lifted it up her torso, revealing her naked body that was hidden underneath. Xander pushed down his boxers and settled himself between her legs.

Gripping his shoulders, Buffy slid her fingers into his dark hair, "I love you."

"I love you," he responded and kissed her once more. "We're never sleeping again, just so you know."

With a small laugh, Buffy shrugged, "Sleeping is overrated anyway."

Kissing her neck, Xander's mouth trailed over her collarbone, then between her breasts, until he placed a tender kiss on her stomach, just above her belly button.

Holding his head in his hand, Xander gently touched her flat stomach, still reeling with disbelief and happiness. "Hi, little bean," as he had whispered to Josh while in Buffy's stomach, Xander whispered to their newest addition that was still the size of a bean.

Smiling, Buffy wiped away her fallen tear and combed her fingers into Xander's dark hair.

"I'm your daddy… and I can't wait until I get to meet you." He placed his hand over Buffy's flat stomach, "You better come quick, 'cause your mommy is gonna drive me _crazy_ until you come."

"Hey!" Buffy pouted, "I'm not _that_ bad."

Lifting his eye to her face, Xander cocked a highbrow, "Do I need to remind you of the peanut butter situation."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy shook her head, "Well, if you came home with the crunchy peanut butter like I wanted then you wouldn't have to have gone back to the store."

Waving his hand, Xander returned his attention back to the 'little bean' inside of his wife. " _Anyway…_ little bean," he continued, "I can't wait for you to come." Xander brushed his mouth over Buffy's stomach. "We're gonna have so much fun and you're also gonna have a big brother, Josh-y. He's a lot of fun, too." He kissed Buffy's flat stomach, once more. "You're entering a family that loves you so much already."

Sliding her hand from his hand, Buffy touched under his chin, drawing his attention back to her.

Xander moved back up her body, hovering his face over hers. She held his head between her hands and gently pulled him closer, to kiss him passionately.

The happiness radiating off of her was something he couldn't describe, but he felt it. All that he ever wanted to do was to make her happy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Days Later**

 **Harris Residence**

 **Living Room**

Buffy and Xander sat nervously on the rugged floor watching their three-year-old play with the toys spread out around him.

Oblivious to his parent's awkward apprehension, Josh happily rolled the truck toy over the rug accompanied by a series of 'truck' noises.

With a thought in his imaginary world, Josh paused his game and crawled across the rug to Xander, plucking the mini tractor from his much larger hands and continued to play.

Xander kept a firm eye on his son, as he played and a thousand thoughts raced through his mind.

A distraction came when Buffy's hand touched his shoulder gently.

He glanced over to her with a short nod.

"Hey, Josh-y," Xander began, "can, uh—Mommy and I need to tell you something."

Josh kept playing with the toys, ignoring his father.

"Josh, honey, please stop playing and listen," Buffy gently ordered the three-year-old.

Listening to his mother, Josh paused his wild imaginary adventure and looked at his parents.

"We have good news," a small smile tugged at Xander's mouth. "A baby will be joining our family soon."

Sceptically eyeing his father, Josh asked, "A baby?"

With a nod, Xander smirked, "Yes, a baby."

"When?" Josh asked looking back down at his toys.

Xander reached over for Buffy's hand and brought into his lap, "In about nine months."

"How long that?" Josh rolled the toy truck over the rug slowly inching back into his game.

Sharing a smile with Buffy, Xander replied, "Nine months."

"That's a while from now," Buffy added.

Josh stopped playing for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip then looked at Buffy and Xander, "How baby getting here-a?" The toddler asked slowly. "Truck?" He held up his truck.

Reaching to run her fingers through Josh's hair, the exact way she ran her fingers through Xander's, Buffy softly smiled at her son's perfect innocence. "The baby is growing in my belly."

Josh's green eyes widened bewildered by the 'pregnancy concept'.

"Was _I_ in your belly, Mommy?"

Buffy nodded her head with a tugging smile, "You sure were. And you did not want to come out." She lightly tapped his little pert nose.

"Why?"

"It's warm and comfy."

"Like my bed!" Josh grinned.

Buffy nodded cupping Josh's cheek and lovingly brushed the pads of her thumbs under his big, bright green eyes.

"So what this baby means, Josh," Josh's grinning attention turned from Buffy to his father, "is that you're going to be a big brother."

"Big broter?" Josh's brows pinched together.

"Mm-hm, being a big brother is a _very_ special job." Xander reached out, wrapping his hands around Josh's sides. Josh busted out into laughter as he was being pulled into Xander's arms. Josh curled himself in his father's lap.

Holding his three-year-old like a baby, Xander smiled, "You have'ta hold your little brother or sister like a _baby_." He teased and squeezed his arms that were around Josh until he laughed. " _Babies_ likes to be tickled under their chin-y-chin," Xander tickled his fingers under Josh's chin.

Buffy watched her son laugh hard and wrestled in Xander's arms.

"You know what _babies_ like to say?" Xander asked.

"What?" Josh giggled with anticipation, ready for his father's attack.

Suddenly, Xander's hands began to tickle Josh, beginning at his little stomach and moved all around his short body. "They say, 'Goo-goo! Ga-ga!' You speak baby, right?"

Wriggling in Xander's arms, Josh laughed until his stomach hurt and he couldn't stop.

Sitting beside her two laughing boys, Buffy silently thought back to a time she felt as happy as she felt at this exact moment; Marrying Xander adjacent to the rubble canyon of what used to be the town of Sunnydale. Holding her son for the very first time when he was born. The laughter she shared with Xander as they failed to capture Josh's first steps on camera. Listening to Xander and Josh talk about the 'comic book of the night' that they were reading before bed. Telling Xander that she was pregnant.

These small moments of happiness were not few and far in-between as it had been before. She had a chance to live a life and still fulfil her Slayer destiny—though she was not on the battle front lines as often anymore.

In only a matter of months, Buffy's happiness would grow and she'd have to rethink the small list of her 'happiest moments'.

Breaking out from her overthinking mind, Buffy joined in on the tickle fight and easily found Josh's most ticklish spots that were at his sides.

 **5 Months Later**

 **N.W.C Academy**

 **Buffy's Office**

Walking into the main office, Buffy frowned catching the uneasy looks on Andrew and other staff members faces that were standing around the office. Buffy frowned and silently demanded one of them to tell her what was going on, but they quickly disbursed. Andrew gulped and retreated back to his computer, hiding behind it from Buffy's withering glare.

Buffy squinted her firm narrow glare on her assistant. _What are you hiding?_

Pushing away her suspicions, Buffy entered her office and froze mid-step.

His back faced her as he eyed the hanging family and friends framed photographs and the many drawings made by her three-year-old on the wall.

Buffy couldn't help her eyes as they travelled over his tall frame and traced the perfect even line of his board shoulders. _He looks the same…_ _Still so handsome._ She cursed the thought as soon as she thunk it. A swirl of butterflies fluttered in her belly or it was the baby kicking her back into reality, Buffy wasn't sure.

"Angel?"

Angel turned from the wall of framed pictures to face her. His dark eyes immediately went to her growing belly and swallowed with a bit of sadness.

Her eyes tossed over his face. He was as handsome as ever, though she reminded herself, that Angel could never change because of being a vampire, he'd always look the same. His hair was a bit longer and his dark chocolate brown eyes Buffy remembered drowning in looked tired. After the battle that had happened in Los Angeles two years earlier, Buffy wasn't surprised he was still feeling the effects from it.

"Angel?"

He lifted his eyes from her rounding belly to her face and knew if his heart could beat it would've stopped. _Always so beautiful_. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth but it quickly fell. He was not here to be social. It hurt too much to be here and staring at her, knowing that she's well moved on from him. _This is what you wanted for her._ Angel reminded himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"How have you been?" He immediately wanted to slap himself after just telling himself that he wasn't here to be social.

Her eyes rose high up her forehead, surprised that he had asked that question too, "Pregnant?—You?"

"I'm actually here for a reason."

 _Duh_ , Buffy said mentally but if being a mother of a three-year-old has taught anything, it was patience. "And the reason is…?"

"Back in the 1950s, there was an archaeological dig in the ancient city of Hatra, Iraq. The diggers found a statue of Pazuzu. There was an amulet that belonged to Pazuzu that was stolen and it unleashed the demon. It took nearly a decade for the demon to resurface. It's most notable account is the possession of a little girl in the early 70s." Angel watched as Buffy moved across the large office and sat down behind her desk and gestured for him to sit down.

"What happened next?"

"A Catholic Priest saved the girl by putting the demon in jeopardy…"

With a slow nod of realisation, Buffy knew where this was going, "… And the demon jumped into the closest body. Did the demon kill this Priest?"

Angel nodded.

"And what?—You wanna do what we did with that Eyghon demon-thing?"

"A bit more than that," Angel stated. "The vessel died but not the demon. The demon resurfaced and possessed another. She's a young woman from Connecticut."

"At least this demon has a type," she mumbled sarcastically.

Suppressing his smirk, Angel continued, "I've already contacted the Vatican and they've sent someone—a Priest to Connecticut buying us time. I found the amulet. I want to destroy Pazuzu. But I need help."

Having heard more than enough, Buffy didn't need the backstory, she was already going to give Angel whatever he wanted. Even after all this time, she kept a close eye on him. Though they wouldn't ever be together as they once were, she'd always love him and she would always be there to help him.

"Whatever you want, it's yours."

Angel dropped his eyes to her round belly once more but then quickly brought them back to her face. "A few Slayers, a Witch, a Watcher or two would be good. Since Wesley…" he couldn't bring himself to say, 'died'.

Buffy understood and nodded her head, "You need reinforcements. I'll have Faith assemble you a team—which would also include Faith," she offered him a smile.

Angel returned her small smile.

"I mean, I would be on the front lines with you but…" she pointed to her pregnant belly, "… I'm a little out of commission."

"I can see that," his dark eyes dropped back to her belly. "How, uh, far along are you?"

Buffy sat a little straighter in her chair and said, "Five months. To be honest, I really don't like the pregnancy part of being pregnant. My mood is up and down, I have to run to the bathroom every ten minutes, I get these weird food cravings," Angel chuckled, "and I have to sit on the sidelines—which I hate." Buffy looked at him, "But after the pregnancy part... that's the good stuff. Holding your baby for the very first time..." her mind trailed off without thoughts of holding her newborn in the months to come. She felt Angel's eyes watching her carefully, she shifted uncomfortably and said, "You know what's that like w-when Connor was..."

"Yeah," Angel nodded, "I remember." They still hadn't fully talked about Connor yet. He knew she knew back in Sunnydale; word had gotten to her fast. In honesty, Angel was terrified to have that conversation with her. He didn't have a clue of how to explain himself and how he was able to have a baby let alone have a baby with someone he didn't love in the way he loves her. But now, it didn't seem to matter. Buffy had moved on. She married someone else. She's the mother of someone else's children.

Angel swallowed his heartbreak and said, "You look happy," he offered her a small smile.

"I am."

They silently stared at each other. No words needed to be said. No matter where they were in their lives or how far they've moved on since their torrid and passionate relationship, they still looked at each other in the exact same way.

The office door burst open, immediately breaking Buffy's trance from Angel's hypnotic brown eyes.

Her little torpedo son sprinted into the office carrying the backpack that seemed to swallow him on his back.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I draw-ed!" Josh exclaimed holding a crinkled piece of paper in his little hand, grinning wildly.

Angel watched the small boy rush straight to Buffy's side holding out the paper of his childish drawing. His eyes went to Buffy, chiselling the look of her warm smile into his membrane as she responded to her child.

Buffy pushed Josh's dark shaggy hair from his forehead and brought him into her arms.

Angel couldn't help but see so much of Buffy in the little boy. Josh had her eyes. They were so bright with life and they shared the same shade of green. He also has her little-pointed chin.

Josh climbed up onto Buffy's lap and spread out his drawing over the papers already scattered on to the tabletop.

Angel listened as the toddler explained the whimsical characters in his drawing.

Josh then looked up from the drawing and at Angel, then asked, "Mommy, who's that?" He pointed a little finger at Angel and turned his eyes to Buffy.

"That's Angel," she said, running her fingers through Josh's dark hair. "Angel is one of Mommy's good friends," Buffy explained simply.

Not thinking any more of it, Josh resumed his grand explanation of his drawing to his mother and his mother's 'good friend'.

Xander entered the office and stalled at the door when his eye fell on the familiar broad-shouldered, dark-haired man sitting in a chair in front of his wife and son.

A decade-old sting of dislike and jealousy pierced his heart.

Xander knew he had nothing to worry about. He won. He got the girl. She chose him. She loves him. She's married to him. They're having another baby for crying out loud. He and Buffy were in a great place in their marriage and well… just in general.

Pushing himself from his paralysed state, Xander walked over to the desk but kept a glaring eye on Angel.

"Angel," Xander said, in a low voice, Buffy recognised.

She could see the resurfaced feelings of hatred for her ex-boyfriend in Xander's eye and in his body. His clenching fists had also been a strong indication that his dislike and jealousy still swirled inside him, despite everything that's happened since.

Angel smirked, rising from the chair to stand nose to nose with Xander. "Xander," he said.

"What do you want?" Xander scowled.

Angel's smirk grew watching the blazing fire in Xander's dark eye.

"Oh puh-lease," Buffy rolled her eyes at the display of testosterone between her ex and her husband. "Angel needed a team assembled to take out a demon. That's all. Now will you two knock it off, _my son_ is trying to tell me about the 'Adventures of the Puppy Who Lost His Way.'" She said through gritted teeth and glared at the two men.

Xander and Angel recoiled at the scowling Slayer. Though she was five months pregnant, Buffy was still a Slayer and she could most certainly kick their asses without a breaking a nail.

"I should get going." Angel looked at Buffy and gave her his famous tugging smile that had always melted her knees. "I'll be in touch about those reinforcements." He slowly backed away from the small family and headed out the door.

Xander frowned at the interaction and watched Angel leave. Buffy eyed her husband closely and read his thoughts.

Without a word uttered, Xander followed Angel out of the office, leaving Buffy worried and shaking her head, _Oh boy._

* * *

Following Angel out into the hallway, Xander almost jumped back when Angel whirled around to face him.

"I'm leaving," Angel said and started to walk away again.

"She'll always love you, you know," Xander's words made the vampire pause in his tracks. "I don't get it. I don't know what it is about you…" he trailed off not wanting to dig through the details of what it was that made Buffy still love Angel. "But Buffy… will always keep a place for you in her heart. I hate it." He smirked with good humour.

Angel faced the dark haired man and listened.

"But you're apart of her. And I love her so… I guess I love that part too—even though I can't stand it." He knew his logic was a little off but he was trying to take the high road.

"She chose you, Xander," Angel told him suddenly. "I may have a place in her heart but you get to hold her heart. You get to love her."

Seeing this as an unspoken truce, Xander swallowed and gave a short nod. He was well aware that he had a better deal. Buffy chose him. Buffy loves him. Buffy is carrying _his_ child. They have a family and they are happy.

Backing away, Xander slowly turned away from the vampire when Angel said, "Thank you… Xander." Forcing him to pause.

Xander looked back at Angel unable to hide his surprise.

"What you've given Buffy—What you continually give her is more—" he cut himself off refinding it within himself to say what he needed to say, "—It's everything I've always wanted for her. You've given her everything _I've_ always wanted to give her. She's happy with you."

Xander felt humbled as he stood across the hall from Buffy's ex-boyfriend, who at one point in her life, she loved so much.

"Stay safe, Angel." He found himself saying and genuinely meaning it.

Angel watched Xander turn away again, "Oh and Josh…"

Xander paused and turned back to Angel waiting for him to finish his sentence, "Yeah?" He felt protective over his son.

"He looks _exactly_ like Buffy," he smirked.

Xander returned his smirk and said, "That's good, 'cause she's way prettier than me."

With a faint smile, Angel walked away down the hallway, leaving Xander in his wake.

Xander turned back into the main office and stepped into Buffy's office.

Buffy watched him carefully, running her eyes over his face and body for signs of a fight. But he appeared to be his healthy handsome self.

Moving around the desk, Xander perched himself partially on the edge of the table top. He looked down to the new drawing Josh was creating with one of Buffy's pens. He lifted his eye to Buffy and gave her a small smile, taking her hand, "You make me happy."

Still wondering the conversation that her husband had with her ex, Buffy pushed those thoughts away and gave him her famous half-smile and said, "Right back atcha, babe."

 **3 Months Later**

 **Harris Residence**

 **Master Bedroom**

Sitting on the edge of the bed anxiously, Xander's knee bounced.

Willow and Tara had taken Josh out for the night letting him sleep over her large apartment along with Dawn, who was visiting from University. Faith had promised to stop by to see her favourite 'nephew'.

It wasn't often that Buffy and Xander were given any _real_ alone time. They decided to celebrate their wedding anniversary a little early because any day now Buffy would go into labour.

"Are you ready?" Buffy's uncertain voice came from behind the bathroom door.

Running a hand through his hair, Xander couldn't wait anymore. He sat stark naked on the bed, his manhood sticking straight up ready for some 'Buffy-lovin''. He grinned with anticipation, "More than ready."

"Honey, this is a bad idea," her voice was muffled.

"No-no-no-no, it's not. Come on out and lemme see my gorgeous Bufflicious wife." He sat up with eagerness when the bathroom door cracked open.

His eye ran over her and he licked his lips as she stepped out. One of Buffy's expensive lacy bra was worn on the outside of her tank top that was slightly too small to contain her outrageously pregnant belly. She also wore a pair of grey sweatpants. And Xander found her gorgeous and was desperate for her.

"I had to put the lingerie on top of my clothes," Buffy said with a small pout of defeat.

"I can see that." He corked a lopsided smile.

"This isn't great, can't we just—"

Xander stood up slightly, reaching out for her hand and pulled her toward him. Buffy sat across his lap, holding her hands around his neck.

"No, we can't _just_. I wanna be with my wife—My beautiful _pregnant_ wife. I want some Buffy-lovin'," he boyishly smiled and ran his hand over her large stomach. "C'mon, Buf, Josh is with his aunts, we _finally_ have the house to ourselves, Hellmouth is quiet so we should celebrate!" His dark brown eye danced around her face in awe. "My God, you're pretty." He whispered as he pushed a blonde strand off of her forehead.

"Even when I look like a whale?"

Cupping her cheek, Xander softly smiled, "Tell me you love me."

Nuzzling her nose against his, Buffy opened her eyes and said, "I love you more than crunchy peanut butter."

Xander's eye widened, "Wow, that much? Do you know how much I love you?"

Holding him just a little bit tighter, Buffy pressed her forehead against his, "Tell me."

"I love every part of you, more and more every single day—even the parts that annoy the hell outta me." He said as he twirled the ends of her long blonde hair around his finger. "I love you more than anything in the world. You were my first love and you'll be my last love. _You,_ Buffy Anne Summers hyphen Harris are the very best thing to ever happen to me." He kissed her gently then continued, "I love you more than _Spiderman_ and _the_ _Avengers_ and _Batman_ and _the_ _Justice League,_ and _Star Wars_."

Teary-eyed, Buffy smiled softly, "You love me _that_ much?"

"I know, it's big." He inched closer to her mouth and kissed her.

His hand wandered from her hip to her breast. He smiled into their kiss at the already unfastened bra hanging on her shoulders.

Moaning into the kiss, Buffy pulled her head back and narrowly eyed him, "Oh, honey, there's no way."

"I _want_ you, my wife, in any state." He took her hand and brought to his cock that was begging for her attention.

Releasing a deep breath, Buffy wrapped her small hand around the shaft of his cock, giving it long strokes. She watched his face as it told her everything she needed to know whether he liked it or not. His eye was closed, thoroughly enjoying her attention.

She was not in the mood to suck him dry as she would normally be, plus, she couldn't really bend very well. Nor was she in the mood to have his cock inside her. She felt uncomfortable and hot. What she really wanted to do was take a nap—possibly run to the bathroom again then take a nap.

"Sweetie, can't we just spend our only night alone laying in bed watching that house flipping show you like so much?"

"But…" his breath was jagged in his chest as she continuously stroked him, "… your hand is… and it's our pre-anniversary…" his words died on his lips as he captured her mouth, needing her kiss desperately.

He laid back on the bed with Buffy straddling his waist on top of him. His hands roamed around her back to her thighs than around her butt.

The head of his cock poked her centre against the fabric of her sweatpants. It was then he felt something very wet—and it wasn't the aroused sort of wet. Buffy stopped kissing him and opened her eyes widely.

"Did your…?" he began to ask.

"Yes,"

Staring at her with disbelief, Xander let out a breath, "Man, I am good."

 **Cleveland General Hospital**

 **Maternity Ward**

 **Delivery Room**

Xander couldn't believe that he was standing right here again at her bedside, whispering words of love into her ear as she gave birth, three years later.

He held Buffy's hand and mentally begged for her not to crush his bones.

His mouth pressed against her damp hair coaching her through the contraction, "Deep breaths, Buf. There you go." He told her. "Keep going. It's almost over…" Xander gritted his teeth as she squeezed his hand when she pushed again.

When the contraction was over, Buffy let out a breath and looked at her husband, "Did you call Willow?"

"They're already here," Xander said, wiping away the sweat from her forehead.

"Is Josh—"

"—Josh is fine. Dawnie is reading to him at last check. Everyone is fine and very excited." He told her gently.

"What about—"

"—Giles took the earliest flight. He'll be here tomorrow." He finished her thought. "Anything else?"

Buffy nodded and looked at him feeling another contraction coming. "Honey, I'm sorry for everything I say in the next thirty seconds. I mean none of it."

He chuckled, "You'll mean some of it."

Despite the pain, Buffy tossed him a small smile, "Very little of it."

"Okay, Buffy," the doctor glanced up at Buffy with a small smile. "Are you ready to have this baby?"

"If I said, 'no' would that change anything?" Buffy asked.

Smiling, the doctor shook her head and said, "No. Big push in 3… 2… 1…"

 **Sometime Later**

Barging into the delivery room, Josh struggled to climb onto the bed. Xander stepped around the bed to help his son.

Josh carefully crawled over to Buffy's side and rested his cheek on her shoulder as she held the newborn baby girl.

Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Faith shuffled in to see the newest addition to the Harris family.

"I skipped out on a guy with a motorcycle to see my new…" Faith looked at Buffy to finish the sentence.

"Niece," Buffy smiled never removing her gaze from the sleeping infant, nestled in a blanket settled comfortably in her mother's arms.

"She's so little." Dawn cooed. "Are they always so little?"

Xander chuckled, "Yeah," he ran a hand through Buffy's blonde hair.

"Mommy," Josh peered over Buffy's shoulder to look at his new little sister, "she's funny looking." He giggled.

For the first time, Buffy broke her eye contact with the infant and looked at her son with a small smile of amusement.

"Like a wrinkly old grandpaw." He teased.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy kissed the boys forehead, "Do you remember when you were this little?"

Josh shook his head with wide eyes trying to imagine himself that little.

"You were," Buffy told him matter-of-factly. "You were so little, you fit into my arms just like this. Now look at you," she smiled tenderly. "You're growing like a weed."

Josh's green eyes grew wide, "Like a weed-y?"

Buffy nodded with a light laugh, "My big little boy."

"Her hair is so light," Willow said. "You think she'll be blonde like you or take after daddy over there." She gestured over towards Xander with her thumb.

Xander leant forward, brushing his mouth over his new daughter's soft head. "I think she'll look just like her mommy." He mumbled.

Willow watched the interaction between her oldest friend and his new daughter. She sometimes had to stop in her tracks and remind herself that she and Xander weren't six years old anymore nor were they those dorky outsiders in High School. He was married with two children. _Xander has children._ Willow smiled to herself with disbelief. _My goofy best friend has two kids… He's a father of two… He's a father._ She watched him as he stared at his new daughter with amazement. _Fatherhood looks good on him._

Reading her thoughts, Tara took her hand and rested her chin over Willow's shoulder. With a small smile, Willow brought Tara's hand to her mouth, brushing her lips against the diamond engagement ring that sat on her finger.

Xander took the infants little hand and felt his heart pound when her tiny hand wrapped around the tip of his finger. He leaned a bit closer to her and began to sing:

 _"_ _Let me be there in your morning,_

 _Let me be there in your night,_

 _Let me change whatever's wrong and make it right,_

 _Let me take you through that wonderland that only two can share,_

 _All I ask of you is let me be there,"_

Josh looked at his father brightly with a grin, "Mommy's sowng!" He laid his head back over Buffy's shoulder. "I like that sowng."

Dawn wiped the tear from her eye moved by her sister's happiness. For everything Buffy has been through, Dawn was more than ecstatic that her sister found a sense of normal. A normal she's craved ever since she was called as the next Slayer.

Buffy pressed her lips against Josh's dark hair with a loving smile listening to her husband whisper-sing the song her mother used to sing to her as a child.

* * *

 ** _Song Used: "Let Me Be There" by Olivia Newton-John 1973_**


	6. Chapter 5

**5 Years Later**

 **Cleveland, Ohio 2011**

 **Hillview Elementary**

Sending the vampire flying across the library and into the book stacks. Buffy followed her attack with powerful fists jabbing into the demon's body.

The vampire growled and looked up at the Slayer, flashing her fangs.

Buffy felt bad and the weight of guilt. She had met this vampire numerous times before she had been turned. She was the school's librarian. She often spoke so highly of her daughter and her thirst for knowledge. Sarah was a bookworm and she loved being the in the library.

But somehow, despite the thousands of Slayers called and now protecting the city, Buffy still wasn't able to save everyone. Before this librarian was a vampire she was a nice woman, who was fond of her daughter and now Buffy had to slay her.

Buffy took out the stake hidden in her jacket pocket and released a deep breath.

 **Auditorium**

"Excuse me… Excuse me… Sorry," she whispered as she pushed past several people in the row to get back to her chair.

"All is well and… slayed?" Xander whispered to Buffy as she sat down beside him.

Buffy held the program on her lap and looked up at the stage filled with children. Without removing her eyes, she replied, "Yep, all is dusted in dust-ville. Did she go on, yet? Did I miss it?"

"No," Xander shook his head. "Was it a parent?"

Buffy shook her head, "Librarian."

"Oh,"

"She's the woman that was—" Buffy kept her voice carefully low.

"—Shh!" Josh frowned at his whispering parents. " _People_ are trying to be entertained here."

Buffy rolled her eyes at her son.

The auditorium was filled with parents watching with love as their children performed the annual Thanksgiving show.

Buffy and Xander waited nervously for their five-year-old daughter to have her turn for her small monologue that represented the Native Americans. Xander turned his eye over to Josh, who looked bored out of his mind.

The eight-year-old was still scowling because not long before, Buffy had taken away his portable gaming console. She then shot Xander a withering glare for letting him bring it in the first place.

It was Sarah's turn on the stage.

Xander reached for Buffy's hand that was on her lap. He laced his fingers through hers and gave her hand a small squeeze.

Sarah was dressed as a Native American. Her light blonde hair was braided into pigtails. A headband was around her head with two colourful feathers sticking up. She wore a brown tribal looking long sleeve dress with fringe and colourful Native American designs. She finished the costume off with brown fringed boots.

The five-year-old looked around the room nervously, trying to find her mom and dad.

It took a moment when her hazel eyes landed on Buffy and Xander smiling adoringly at her.

"Thanksgiving… is-is…" she nervously stuttered and saw Buffy give her a small wave and a wink, that gave her all the encouragement the five-year-old needed, "… about sharing— _turkey_." Sarah paused then added, "And stealing land."

The audience of parents chuckled nervously unsure of where this was going.

Buffy leaned over towards Xander with a frown, "Did you help Sarah write this Thanksgiving speech?"

Xander shook his head, "No," he whispered. "I thought you did."

"Oh, boy,"

The two parents held in a deep breath afraid of what would come out of their child's mouth.

The Harris children spent most days after school at the _N.W.C Academy;_ oblivious to the supernatural ongoings.

Just this week there was a surprise visit from Spike at the _N.W.C Academy_ for Faith. He was searching for another chance after she kicked him to the curb post-Sunnydale. She didn't want to be with a soulless demon. She figured if she kept with Spike than she'd be no better than she was before coming back to Sunnydale as a 'changed woman'. If he really wanted her and if he thought that he could really and honestly love her, then he'd be the one to have to change. Faith wasn't giving up the good life she had finally built with the people she finally reconciled with and called family.

After a few years of being downright stubborn but also coming to terms with his feelings, Spike fought for his soul. Then came to the Academy where he met the youngest Harris kid sitting at Buffy's desk as he waited for Faith's arrival. She asked for his help to write a speech about Native Americans and Thanksgiving.

"Enough!" Sarah shouted the memorised words Spike had written for her. "With this boohooing over the bloody Indians!"

Buffy's eyes widened, "Oh, no."

"I'm gonna kill Spike." Xander clenched his jaw, also recognising the speech made by the vampire years before.

Sarah dramatically pointed at the children dressed as pilgrims. "You came and you killed us! And took our land!" She clenched her little hand into a small fist for dramatic effect.

The teachers standing in the wings looked at each other in a panic unsure whether to pull her off or let her continue, based on the laughter in the audience the parents were getting a kick out of this little offensive performance.

Buffy pursed her lips together imagining the hundred different ways she was going to murder Spike. "He's dust."

Josh sat forward in his chair snorting his laughter. "This is hilarious."

 **2 Years Later**

 **Cleveland, Ohio 2013**

 **Harris Residence**

According to the weatherman on the local city News channel, today was the first snowfall of the winter season in three years. Buffy hadn't noticed.

It was the day before Buffy's thirty-second birthday and instead of planning a 'Girls Night Out' with Willow, Tara, Faith, Vi, Kennedy, Rona, and a few other Slayers on her staff or going out to dinner with her dutiful husband and angelic children, Buffy was home taking care of her daughter and husband that were under the weather.

Josh had locked himself inside his room trying his best to stay away from the germs. He was going snowboarding for the first time with his friends family in a matter of days and he didn't want to catch whatever his dad and sister have. He's gone as far as stealing the yellow latex dishwashing gloves from under the sink, he wore Xander's carpenter goggles and an N95 Disposable Respirator mask when he was in the viscidity of Xander and Sarah.

* * *

Placing two steaming bowls of chicken noodle soup from a can on a tray beside two glasses of juice, Buffy picked up the tray.

She carefully carried the tray up the stairs and down the hallway into the master bedroom where Xander and Sarah sat upright, nestled under the covers watching cartoons on the large flatscreen television mounted on the wall.

Since her bed was taken over by the ill, Buffy had been sleeping the guest bedroom, it also acted as an attempt to not to get sick. Luckily, as a Slayer, it was a bit harder to come down with mild cold but headaches were another story entirely.

"Here you go, my honey's." Buffy opened the tray legs and placed it down nearest to Xander so it wouldn't spill. "Two chicken noodle soups and two juices, just as my patients ordered."

She moved over to Sarah and took the seven-year-old's temperature. "You look better. Less pale." Buffy pushed Sarah's darkening long blonde hair from her forehead.

Giving her daughter a loving smile, Buffy then moved around the large bed to Xander. She sat down at his bedside and held the back of her hand against his forehead. "You also look better." Buffy stood from the bed and picked up a few empty Tupperware's and juice boxes.

"Um, Buf?"

Buffy paused at the door and faced her husband, "Yes, dear?"

"The soup's too hot," he told her sheepishly.

Plastering a smile across her face, Buffy said, "I'll get you an ice cube." She began to turn away again when she heard Sarah's little voice.

"Mom?"

Inhaling a deep breath, Buffy faced her daughter, "Yes, my love?"

"This is orange juice. I wanted apple juice."

With a frown, "Oh, I'm sorry." Buffy went over to her daughter and took the untouched orange juice and said with tenderness, "Anything to help my daughter get well." She headed for the door.

"Buf?"

Buffy faced her husband with a look of impatience. Xander recognised the look in her green eyes combined with her pursing lips, it was the same look she got before she violently slayed a demon. " _Yes_ , _sweetheart_?" Her smile was phoney and her words were forced out between gritted teeth.

Xander was going to ask for something else but he decided to hold his tongue and said instead, "Thank you."

Knowing that she scared him from giving another request Buffy smirked with a nod that read, 'Yeah, that's what I thought'. She walked out of the bedroom.

"Your mama can be _scary_ ," Xander whispered to Sarah, knowing that Buffy's supernatural hearing would otherwise hear him.

Sarah nodded in agreement, "It's the eyes."

Xander cracked a lopsided smile and wrapped his arm around the girl's little shoulders hugging her close into his side. He pressed his lips against the top of her head. Though they were both sick and his head felt like a sledgehammer continually slammed into his skull, and Xander cherished these moments with his little girl. More and more, every single day she was looking more like Buffy but her bright and quirky personality was all her own.

 **1 Year Later**

 **Cleveland, Ohio 2014**

 **Eureka Middle School**

 **Math Classroom**

"I assume you know why you've been called in, Mr and Mrs Harris."

Buffy and Xander sat side by side in front of the math teachers desk wearing blank expressions. There were two possible scenarios for this meeting:

1\. Josh was failing math class.

2\. Josh has never made an appearance in math class.

They have had both scenarios each with his English teacher and History teacher.

Unlike Sarah, Josh seemed to take after his parents in the 'school department'. Xander only applied himself in his studies enough to graduate and Buffy never appeared long enough in a class for her teachers to remember her name.

Every time they've gone to a parent-teacher conference for Sarah, they were shocked to hear how much she excelled in her studies, though she was only in the 3rd Grade. She was already reading at a 5th Grade level.

Josh was at his normal age-appropriate level of reading, though he never did the readings, and his homework was usually late and half finished. He was a good-natured boy with his head in the clouds.

"Whatever it is, we are really working with Josh to get him to where he needs to be academically." Buffy glanced at Xander and continued, "W-we're very strict in our house." Xander gave her a side glance, curious about where she was gonna go with this. "Early to bed, early to rise: balanced breakfasts; hospital corners; museum visits. Discipline, authority, and… uh… order." Buffy quickly said, having the feeling to defend her parenting.

Where Josh lacked in academics he was a very smart and clever boy. He was good-hearted and funny. He took good care of his little sister, and for the most part, he listened the first time. He's an all-star on his little league team. Buffy knew she was raising a good and well-rounded kid, but she did wish he was able to be a little like his sister where his academics were concerned.

"Oh, no, Mrs Harris," the teacher sat back with surprise. "Josh is doing just fine—Better than fine."

Buffy and Xander stared at the teacher with perplexed expressions. "Huh?"

"Oh, yes, Josh is an _excellent_ student. I asked for this meeting because I wanted to ask if it was okay to advance him."

"Ad-ad-advance?—Advance Josh? Our Josh?" Xander blinked his eye in shock.

The teacher smiled, "Yes, we were thinking 8th Grade level math. But I think he'll be bored with that sooner than we think. Josh's IQ in the mathematics is phenomenal. In my fifteen years as an educator, I've only seen it once before and that child only moved up a grade. I think Josh will be doing high school level AP Calculous the time he's in the 8th Grade."

Staring at the teacher with wide eyes, trying desperately to wrap their minds around all that was said, Buffy and Xander were speechless.

"If this is okay with you, we'll push the paperwork forward and your son will be transferred to the 8th Grade math class on Monday."

Xander swallowed, still trying to mentally catch up, "O—kay."

After shaking the teacher's hand, Buffy and Xander stepped out of the classroom with stunned expressions still painted on their faces.

Nothing in the world could have prepared them for what had just happened in this meeting.

"Did she—?"

"—Yeah," Buffy replied.

"Is he—?"

"—Yea-huh."

"He's a—?"

"—Genius," Buffy turned her eyes upwards to him.

They stared at each other for a moment trying to process everything.

Suddenly, Xander grabbed her hand and tugged her along down the hallway. Buffy giggled as she followed him.

He reached out to the janitor's closet door only to find it locked. "Damnit," Xander pulled Buffy along further down the hallway for another supply room door.

He twisted the doorknob ecstatic that it was unlocked, "Ah-ha!"

Xander faced Buffy, when she pushed him into the janitor's closet, kicking the door closed with the heel of knee-high boot, followed by locking it.

His back hit against the shelves.

Buffy grabbed him by the lapels of his suit blazer and crushed her mouth against his in an authoritative kiss.

Xander's arms circled around her back and found its way up her thin blouse to touch her burning skin.

Removing her hands from his blazer, Buffy's hands went to the front of his pants and unfastened the button and zipper. She tugged them down his thighs and wrapped her hand around him.

Mesmerised by the playful look in her eyes, Xander ran his hands up and down the backs of her thighs before he lifted her up from the ground. Luckily, she was wearing a skirt which made things incredibly easier.

Buffy's knee high-boot covered legs wrapped around his waist and moaned into their kiss when his hand reached up her skirt to touch her centre. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against her wetness and then ripped the delicate scrap material covering her. He stuffed her ripped panties into the pocket of his blazer.

Reaching between them, Buffy wrapped her hand around his erect cock just as Xander broke their kiss with a gasp. His mouth went to her neck and sucked the small spot of the left side of her neck, he knew she loved and made her whimper in his arms.

His hands that were around her golden thighs tightened when he entered her welcoming body.

His thrusts were rough, filled with adrenaline and excitement for the evenings turn of events. Buffy's tightened her fingers that were in his dark hair and moaned.

Xander covered her mouth to muffle her pleasurable sounds with a hungry and possessive kiss.

He drew his head back to look at her as he continued to thrust into her body. "Our son is a friggin' genius." He grinned.

Lifting her head up, Buffy released another moan and opened her eyes to him, "I have no…" her breath hitched in her throat as her vaginal walls gripped him tighter before he pulled back out, "… idea where he gets it from…" she kissed him again then said with a breathless voice, "… Maybe… Ooooh, Xan…" she knew she was close when her skilled lover ground-thrust against her pelvis, rubbing her sensitive nub. Her arm that was linked around his neck tightened.

"Maybe what…?" He grunted, pushing back her hair and peppered her lips with light kisses.

"… Maybe… hanging around… W-W-Willow is helping… Sh-sh-sh-she's smart— _Oh, Xander,_ " Buffy moaned, "… baby, I'm close…" Her fingers tightened around the edge of a loosening shelf.

Xander knew that she was by the spasms that were beginning to erupt in his wife's body. "I won't lie to you…" he gritted his teeth withholding his own pleasure, "… I've had this fantasy about us 'doing it' in the…" he kissed her with a boyish grin plastered across his face, "… janitors closet since I was sixteen."

The sound of her laughter made his heart soar with love. Buffy smiled at him and kissed him fervently. He lifted her a bit higher and drove himself into her body. Buffy's nails dug into his muscular blazer covered shoulders as he pounded into her at a faster pace, driving her over the edge.

The sound of hard breathing was rising in volume as she began to climax.

Xander covered her mouth with his own to muffle her cries of pleasure. Her body shuddered in thunderous waves.

By the way her walls gripped his thickness, Xander was no match and soon followed in his own blissful orgasm.

Riding through the great tremors, Buffy held onto him tightly and opened her eyes wearing that sassy grin Xander loved so much and her eyes twinkled with mischief. What they just did was beyond naughty and she loved every second of it.

Xander caught his breath and kissed her chin then lifted his eye back up to her, "Our kid is a math genius." Xander shook his head in disbelief, "Move over Stephen Hawkins, _our_ kid is the friggin' math genius."

With a laugh, Buffy held her hands around his face and tenderly brushed kissed his lips before she untangled herself from around him.

She fixed her skirt as he tucked himself back into his trousers.

* * *

The supply room closet door creaked open just enough to sneak a glance outside to see if anyone was in the hallway.

"I don't see anyone." Buffy whispered.

"Go! Go! Go!" Xander quietly ushered her out by keeping his hand against her lower back, pushing her along.

He stopped and quietly closed the closet door.

Buffy kept an eye out for anyone that would appear in the hallway. "C'mon, Xand," Buffy urged him with impatience.

Standing straight, Xander took her hand and rounded the corner when they saw Josh's math teacher walk down the hallway from the opposite direction.

"Oh, Mr and Mrs Harris, what are you still doing here?" She asked with a curious frown.

Xander immediately turned bright red trying hard not to shout out at the top of his lungs, 'I screwed _Buffy_ _Summers_ in the janitors closet!' then bust out into the 'Snoopy Dance'.

Luckily, Buffy spoke up first and said, "We… got distracted by the…" her eyes went over to the bulletin board to see her son's name over an art project hanging up, "… art." She pointed at the bulletin board.

"Oh, yes, the students were drawing still life." The teacher explained as she came closer to them.

Buffy and Xander looked at their sons still life drawing more closely and were thankful he seemed to find his talents in mathematics and baseball, because art… They were proud that he completed the project.

Awkwardly, Buffy swallowed and said, "Its very… life-like."

As soon as she was within feet of the attractive couple, the teacher noticed Xander's button-down shirt was partially untucked from his trousers and Buffy's stylish skirt was wrinkled and her hair looked a bit mussed as if she had hands running through it. Her suspicions grew as she noticed that Mr and Mrs Harris looked exceptionally flushed.

The teacher slowly nodded her head, eyeing them carefully.

"Okay, well," Xander grabbed Buffy's hand, "we gotta go… Have a _great_ weekend Mrs Josh's Math Teacher, c'mon, honey!" He pulled Buffy along by her hand to quickly get out of dodge with the math teacher.

The teacher turned her head following the couple scurrying down the hallway giggling as if they were teenagers again.


	7. Chapter 6

**1 Year Later**

 **Cleveland, Ohio 2015**

 **Harris Residence**

Hiding behind the doorless doorframe of the kitchen, Josh and Sarah kept out of sight as Buffy and Xander argued.

"It's not that you went in there, Buffy! It was that you went into that place _alone!_ " Xander shouted at Buffy standing across from him, leaning back against the counter still very sore from the fight.

Only the counter island separated them.

Buffy released a huff of annoyance and pursed her lips together, angered, "You act like I haven't been doing this— _exactly_ _this_ for the last eighteen years! I am _more_ than capable of taking care of myself."

"You think I don't know that?" He fumed. "It's been almost twenty years, Buffy. I'm well aware of what you're _capable_ of." He clenched his jaw with a steely glare. "But, you're not in that position anymore! You purposely kept yourself out of that position! You don't need to risk yourself like that _anymore_!"

"I had a clear shot and I took it and I won. _That_ is the position I'm in!" She glared at him.

"And look what happened to you!" He threw his hand out. Buffy's beautiful face was tarnished by a large gash on her right cheekbone and the right side of the forehead. A black and blue bruise began to form under her right eye. "You can barely stand. You should've waited for backup!"

"And what?—Repeat of '03?—No, thanks. There wasn't any need to risk anyone when I could just handle it myself."

Xander scowled, "Great. Crisis diverted," he sneered. "Now it just looks like I beat my wife."

"Surprise, surprise, Xander is overreacting!" Sarcasm seeped through her words.

Fed up with annoyance at her hardheaded stubbornness, Xander shook his head and ran a hand through his dark hair. "You are _so_ missing the point!"

"Then what's your point?" Buffy yelled.

Xander slammed his hand on the counter, "We have children, Buffy! It's not just you and me or you alone! There are two little humans upstairs sleeping that call you ' _mommy_ '! There is absolutely no reason to almost _die_ because you were _itching_ for a fight!" He yelled at her. "The point is that sometimes you are so self-centred, you can't see past the end of your own goddamn nose!"

Biting back her surprise, Buffy grew more furious at him. "You've got a lot of nerve!"

"Tell me I'm wrong!" He challenged.

"You want to talk about being wrong? What is wrong is that you burst into _my_ meeting and start arguing with me about this—!"

"—The meeting with Faith in the room?—Please, as if she hasn't seen us argue before." His lips curled into a mirthless smile.

"It wasn't just Faith in the room!" Buffy gritted her teeth. "You can't do that, Xander! You can't just barge in whenever you feel like! I have a higher position there! I'm the boss, damn it!"

Xander moved around the counter island and got into her face, "You are my _wife_! I will do whatever I have to, to make sure that you are safe! And if that means barging in on your precious meeting or telling you that you're being an egotistical bitch—Then I'll _fucking_ do it!"

"God, you are a hardheaded, overdramatic _son of a bitch_!"

Having heard more than enough to frighten him, Josh pulled Sarah away from their hiding place outside the kitchen and snuck back up the stairs into Josh's bedroom. They were supposed to be asleep but the sounds of their yelling voices arguing were clear as day and it woke Sarah up. She immediately ran into Josh's room frightened by the angry yelling.

This wasn't the first screaming match their parents had ever had. From Josh's experience, they'd yell and call each other names. Depending on the argument, sometimes the next morning it was as if nothing happened but most often, Josh would get the impression that not all was forgiven just yet. Buffy and Xander would give each other the silent treatment and glare at one another but by the end of the day, when Josh came home from school, it was as if an argument never occurred. His parents were caressing each other, smiling lovingly, and sharing sweet kisses; totally normal again.

But Josh wasn't too sure this time. A few kids at school had revealed that their parents were divorcing after screaming arguments they would have and they just couldn't forgive each other. Divorce was a new concept to him, thoughts of his parents ever breaking up had never entered his mind before. But now, Josh feared 'divorce' would happen with his own parents.

Similarly, Sarah had also heard about parents divorcing just like Josh, from the kids at school.

* * *

"Do you think Mom and Dad will get divorced now?" Sarah asked sitting against the headboard of Josh's bed hugging her knees into her chest looking at Braxton laying at the foot of the bed.

"I dunno," Josh frowned toying with the hem of his _Batman_ pyjama pants.

Sarah rested her chin on her knees and sighed, "They sound really angry." She glanced at the cracked open bedroom door hearing the echoes of stomping boots followed by more yelling. "Aly at school said her parents are divorcing 'cause they just don't love each other anymore. They'd fight a lot. And her dad loves someone else or something…" the nine-year-old looked at her brother, "… Do you think Mom and Dad still love each other?"

Josh was silent terrified that his parents would no longer be in love thus tearing their happy home apart. If they _did_ divorce; would he have to choose between living with his mom or his dad? Would Sarah have that same choice to make too? Or would they be separated and live with either parent? Would they ever see each other again?

"I dunno," Josh said sadly.

"I don't want them to divorce. I like Mom and Dad together. I don't wanna choose between them."

Josh swallowed, "Maybe they won't. Maybe it's just another argument… They've had 'em before…"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, but… they've never been _mean_ like this to each other. They sound so angry." Her frown deepened, "Mom looks hurt."

"When she came home, she said that she slipped on black ice in the parking lot at the Academy. That's why she has those cuts and bruises."

"Oh," Sarah slowly nodded. The likelihood of Mom slipping on ice in the dead of winter seemed plausible enough.

They heard a door slam closed, rattling the walls.

Josh and Sarah looked at each other fearfully.

Moments later, the clacks of heeled boots sounded up the stairs.

"Lay down," Josh ordered and laid down under the covers with Sarah. He wrapped his arm around her and whispered, "Close your eyes. Pretend to sleep."

Sarah closed her eyes just as the bedroom door of Josh's room opened a bit wider letting the hall light wash into the dark room.

Buffy leaned against the doorframe, she brought her hand up to push back her hair when she touched the irritated gash on her forehead with a hiss. She dropped her hand and folded her arms across her chest watching her children sleep. She hated that her screaming match with Xander had woken up Sarah and frightened her enough to run to Josh for comfort.

Pushing her sore body from the doorframe, Buffy went over to the bed and tucked her kids under the covers just a little bit tighter. She pushed Sarah's hair from her forehead and looked at Josh with a loving smile tugging at her lips. Though she was thoroughly pissed off enough to rip a demon in half, the sight of her gorgeous sleeping children always made her smile, reminding herself of just how much she loved Xander—despite her frustrations towards him. Through their love, they were able to create two little beings that were so perfect and they filled her heart with so much love.

Standing straight, Buffy looked at the German Shepard and whispered, "C'mon, Braxton."

Braxton followed the command and jumped off the bed.

She and the dog quietly exited the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door clicked closed, Sarah's eyes shot open and she turned over to face Josh. "You think Daddy will come back?"

Josh opened his green eyes and shrugged, depressed at the thought that his father wouldn't ever return. "I dunno. Try to go to sleep."

Snuggling closer into the protective safety of her big brother, Sarah closed her eyes and hoped that in the morning the entire nightmare was over and everything would return back to normal, where her parents loved each other endlessly.

 **Next Morning**

 **Kitchen**

Sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal in front of them, Josh and Sarah watched their mother standing at the coffee maker. Her back faced them but they could tell, not all was well between her and dad.

Buffy reached for the loaf of bread and peanut butter. She crossed over to the refrigerator and took out jelly to make the children their lunches.

Josh and Sarah stared shocked to see all of the injuries adorned on their mother's beautiful face had disappeared. Her dark black eye was completely gone. There was not a scratch on her.

The children's attention turned to watch Xander enter the kitchen struggling with the knot of his tie. He had a meeting with the city for their approval on breaking ground on the new acreage of land _N.W.C Academy_ had just purchased.

Buffy faced him and silently pushed his hands away and began to help fix his tie knot. Xander looked straight ahead, not sparing her a glance while she fiddled with his tie.

The children watched the interaction hopeful that Buffy and Xander had really made up and everything was back to the way it was. But by the glare Buffy shot up to Xander as she fixed his tie, the children felt their hope deflate.

Without a word uttered, Xander took two mugs from a cabinet and poured the coffee. He fixed the two coffees and passed the second one over to Buffy. He looked at her with a scoff, reading her insulting silence mixed with a hard glare. With the clench of his jaw, Xander walked over to the kitchen table to sit down.

The children kept their heads down and focused on their cereal, afraid to look at either their father or mother in fear of getting yelled at.

Sarah looked at Josh.

Josh shook his head, understanding her thoughts and mouthed, 'no'.

Sarah took a deep breath and looked over at Xander, who was skimming over the front page of the morning paper in silence.

"Are you and Mom getting divorced?"

Both Buffy and Xander's heads shot up and looked at their daughter completely dumbfounded. Gone were the expressions of annoyance directed only at each other. They stared at their daughter completely taken back.

With deep concern, Buffy walked over to the table standing by a chair nearest to Xander and sat down with the coffee still in her hand. "Honey, what are you talking about?"

Nor Sarah or Josh had seen their parent's genuine confusion coming.

"You guys are fighting… A girl at school—Aly, her parents fight all the time and now they're getting divorced because they don't love each other anymore and her dad fell in love with someone else… Is that gonna happen to you guys? I don't want it to. I-I like how everything is and I don't want to choose between you guys 'cause I really love you and our house and my room… I don't want you to get divorced." She said in all in one breath.

Buffy and Xander blinked trying to catch up with the nine-year-old.

"Sweetie," Xander reached out his hand placing it over Sarah's, "your mom and I aren't getting divorced."

"Not now?" Josh asked.

Buffy looked at him with serious eyes, "Not ever."

"Hey," Xander began, "I love your mom so much."

"But you guys were yelling and calling each other names." Sarah frowned.

Buffy felt her heartbreak. She knew this wasn't the first argument the kids had overheard of theirs and it probably wouldn't be the last, but now they were older, she had to remind herself that they'd have their own thoughts and feelings; children see everything.

"Still doesn't change the fact that your dad and I love each other. Sometimes we love each other so much… we fight about it." Buffy glanced over at Xander, catching his lopsided smirk. "Couples fight sometimes—even couples that are in love. But what makes your dad and I different from Aly's parents is that because we love each other _so_ _much,_ we'll forgive each other and move on from it."

Josh looked down at the cereal he was toying with, with his spoon and asked, "So… you guys _aren't_ getting divorced?"

Shaking his head, Xander said, "No, we would never do that."

"But sometimes you fight?" Josh lifted his green eyes to Buffy to see her smiling at him sympathetically.

"Sometimes," she shrugged.

Xander reached for Buffy's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "But we'll make up and laugh about it later." He ignored the 'oh really' look that flashed across her beautiful features then focused on reassuring his kids. "You two have _nothing_ to worry about. Your mom and I are in it for the long haul." He brought Buffy's hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

Waiting patiently for any more questions from their kids, Buffy and Xander stayed quiet.

Josh and Sarah seemed satisfied with their answers and really believed them.

"Okay?" Buffy asked, breaking the momentary silence.

Josh nodded and Sarah smiled happy that her parents were together and would always stay that way.

"Good," Buffy felt relief that she and Xander had successfully navigated themselves through that conversation. "Its time for school. Go get your things. The bus will be here soon." She said bringing them all back to reality.

With a groan, Josh slowly got out of the chair and went into the next room for his backpack, followed by Sarah.

Alone in the kitchen, Buffy pulled her hand from Xander, still annoyed with him.

Xander smirked. He knew she was still mad at him, but eventually, as she said, they'll get over it and move on.

When he walked out last night, he only got as far as the edge of the porch. He just needed a moments breath and give her and himself time to cool off.

He wasn't outside long because it was the dead of winter and it's freezing.

Arriving into the master bedroom, Buffy was already in bed, sitting against the headboard reading a thick psychological thriller novel she's been trying to get through for months. Braxton was curled up at her feet.

He shrugged off his flannel shirt, leaving on the undershirt. Xander then picked up the folded _Spiderman_ pyjama pants placed on his side of the bed.

His steps were heavy as he disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Buffy didn't even lift her gaze when he returned back into the bedroom.

Not a word was uttered. Both too annoyed and still angered at harsh words that had been said to each other.

Xander pulled his side of the covers down and got into bed.

Buffy closed the book, placing it on the nightstand. She reached for the lamp switch and turned it off.

She laid on her side with her back facing him. She closed eyes but she couldn't sleep yet, her mind replayed the argument over and over again on an endless repeat.

A long arm wrapped around her midsection. She immediately felt a familiar sense of comfort when his large body spooned behind her, holding her close. Albeit he was still pissed off at his wife, his love for her was immovable. His one long leg dangled over her slender thigh and his nose buried into her flower scented hair. Buffy shifted closer into him, so not one inch was spared between them.

"I love you," he grunted, keeping his eye closed.

"Love you, too." She said sharply, despite still feeling exasperated from their fight. Buffy listened to the soft rhythm of his breathing as she fell asleep.

* * *

In the kitchen, Buffy felt his eyes on her. She looked at him, with eyes that did not hold the fuming anger as before, only a slight annoyance.

"Did they really think we were gonna get divorced?" Xander asked.

Buffy inhaled a deep breath, "Its crazy that they would think we'd ever do that because of an argument."

"That's just a Tuesday for us," he tried to joke in hopes it would lighten the mood.

A faint smile crosses her mouth for the briefest moment, "We wouldn't divorce… right?"

Frowning at her, almost with disbelief that she would even have to ask. Xander slid his chair closer to her and pushed a strand of her lightly curled hair behind her ear. "Never. I would never _ever_ leave you."

"Good," Buffy held her hand against his stubbled cheek. "'Cause I'd kick your ass if you ever did."

Chuckling, Xander held her hand against his cheek, "I have no doubt." He kissed the palm of her hand, sharing a smile with her.

"I'm still mad at you." She narrowly looked at him.

"I'm not that crazy about you now either." He smirked.

 **1 Month Later**

 **Harris Residence**

Exhausted from the long day, Xander had to stay late at the Academy waiting on a fax from the city for final approvals on a few permits he was requesting.

Looking forward to a little peace and quiet, after being surrounded by loud-mouthed Slayers-in-training all day, Xander smiled to himself as he entered his home.

He should've seen it coming when he entered his house looking forward to one thing and the exact opposite happened.

The television was on blast as Josh played his video game. Sarah was standing beside the television yelling for a turn but she was ignored.

Xander took a deep breath and dared to go find Buffy hiding in the kitchen leaning on the counter island on her elbows. Her head was in her hands and a glass of red wine filled almost to the brim was in front of her.

"Stressful day, honey?" Xander entered the kitchen watching as Buffy's head shot up.

"They've been arguing for thirty minutes. If it's not arguing it; 'Mom I want this' or 'Mom get me that' or they're just yelling… just to yell." Xander slowly nodded his head and moved around to stand behind her. He covered his hands around her hands and rested his chin on her shoulder. "They won't listen to me—which is insane 'cause I'm supposed to be the scary parent. I'm the 'bad cop'. I've gotten really good at being the 'bad cop.'" She turned her chin to look at him. "They're always supposed to listen to me. So I just said, 'that's it!' Between the BS with the Council and my children being little monsters… I drink." She brought the wine to her lips the rested the side of her head against his cheek, exhausted, "I need a break. A weekend of just… quiet; No kids, no demons, no Watcher's Council… Zero drama."

Gently kissing her neck, Xander breathed in her familiar floral perfume. "I'll handle it."

She looked at him sceptically.

Xander's lazy smile fell into a frown reading her judgmental thoughts, "What? I can _completely_ handle this."

"You?—Mr Nice Guy?" She enjoyed teasing him.

Rolling his eye, Xander pecked her lips with his own and said, " _Yes_!"

"Fine, go 'handle it.'"

Accepting the challenge to prove his wife wrong, Xander narrowly looked at her, " _I_ _will_." He kissed her shoulder. "First, I'll handle the kids and prove you wrong. Then I'll call Willow and ask if she and Tara could take them for a weekend."

"You're entirely too good to me." Buffy tilted her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her, despite the sounds of high-pitched voices mixed with background music from a video game happening in the other room.

" _Mom!_ "

Unwrapping his arms from around his wife, Xander stood straight and said, "I got this." He caught her look, "Don't look at me like that." He walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway, hearing Buffy's chuckle. He rounded the corner into the living room.

Sarah still stood over Josh with a scowl across her little face. She aimed a Nerf gun at the back of her brother's head furious that he wasn't doing what she wanted.

"Sarah Joyce _put_ the Nerf gun _down_ ," Xander ordered, pointing his finger at the nine-year-old.

Sarah immediately closed her mouth and dropped the Nerf gun. It was rare that her father ever used her entire name unless she was in major trouble.

"Josh, turn off the game," Xander demanded with a calm voice.

Josh readily ignored Xander, just as he ignored his mother when she told him to turn it down.

"Josh," Xander's felt his normal abundant amount of patience fly out the window. He marched over to the television and ripped the power plug out of the wall, turning off the game.

"Dad! I was just about to win!" Josh whined.

"Dining room table the both of you." He said. " _Now!_ " Xander raised his voice when neither moved.

Josh and Sarah ran to the dining room and sat down at the table afraid of their father. Xander was never one to raise his voice or do much of the discipline. Buffy often teased him that he was a softy pushover, never saying, 'no' to either child—ever. He and Buffy found their middle ground where she was the rule enforcer, 'the bad cop' and Xander easy-going or 'the good cop'. He was always there to freely give advice for any occasion and to give them what they wanted when mom wasn't looking.

But today, their well-established roles were just not working and Xander had to put his foot down.

Standing at the front of the table, he tossed his eye to either kid sitting opposite each other with frowns and their arms folded across their chests. "The ignoring us thing is stopping now. When either your mother or I tell you to do to something, we don't want to hear, 'in a minute' or 'no'. When we say it, it's done— _immediately._ "

Josh and Sarah silently nodded their heads.

Xander looked directly at Josh, "Otherwise, I will take that video game and throw it in the trash." He then directed his attention to Sarah, "We are not your servants. Your mom and I are not raising you two to be either incompetent or brainless. If you want something, either get it yourself or ask us politely—we are more than happy to help you. We don't ask much from you two; except to do the right thing, to always try your best, and be respectful. If these simple and very easy to follow rules are not followed, there will be serious consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

In unison, Josh and Sarah let out a meek, "Yes, Dad."

"Good. Now, did you finish your homework?"

Sarah nodded her head whereas Josh shook his head, 'no'.

"Sarah get out of here." Sarah jumped off the chair and started for the living room when Xander said over his shoulder, "No television."

She released a heavy sigh and walked away from the living room and into the playroom.

Xander looked at Josh and said calmly, "Get your backpack."

Josh immediately did as told in hopes that he wouldn't get into any more trouble. Not only was he not listening and gave his mom a hard time but if she found out that he lied about not finishing his homework in order to play video games, he would be in even more trouble.

* * *

Leaving Josh in the dining room to work on his homework, Xander reentered the kitchen to see Buffy leaning against the sink with the half drank glass of wine in her hand. A smile danced across his mouth as she watched her husband walk towards her with a confident strut.

"You're pretty proud of yourself, huh?" Buffy eyed him.

"Just call me your Knight in Shining Armour." He walked over to her and held his hands at her hips.

"Yeah, you're my Knight in Shining—whatever," she hooked an arm around his neck, still holding the wine glass.

"Wow, it's so hard for you to admit defeat." He grinned down at her.

She looked at him coyly, "Never."

"This totally gives me some sort of husband-y points, right?"

Millimetres from his lips, Buffy purred with a smile, "You get all the points." She ran the tip of her tongue over his lips and lightly kissed him.

Xander took the wine glass from her hand and sipped it. "Yeah? How about some bonus points?" His other hand slid to her lower back and over her backside.

"Get Will and Tara to take the kids for the weekend and I'll," she gently ran her hand over the front of his pants and bit his bottom lip until he moaned, "see about those _bonus_ _points_."

Xander felt his entire body awakened to the sound of her seductive voice. He wanted to bury himself balls deep in her. _Call Willow_. "I'm gonna…" he held a dreamy look on his face overwhelmed by her seduction, "… gonna c-c-call W-W-Willow…" Xander swallowed finding it nearly impossible to remove himself from her.

"Yeah, okay, you do that." Buffy smiled at the power she had over him.

Clenching his jaw, Xander finally removed himself from her and picked up the cell phone on the counter island pressing the speed dial button for Willow.

 _He's so easy,_ Buffy smiled to herself shaking her head, watching him talk to Willow with boyish eagerness.

Buffy closed her eyes enjoying the few minutes of silence that she knew would not last long because her children's punishments never lasted long. Though Xander stepped up his 'disciplining game,' he was still a sucker for the children's endearing pout which was identical to Buffy's. He'd crack and give them what they wanted—he always does.

 **Days Later**

 **Harris Residence**

Buffy helped carry Sarah's small overnight bag down the stairs with Sarah following behind meeting Xander, Josh, Willow, and Tara in the foyer.

Willow and Tara were more than excited to take their niece and nephew for the weekend and give Buffy and Xander much needed alone time. It was perfect timing since this weekend was the city's winter festival.

They were planning on meeting Faith and Spike at the festival if everything _N.W.C Academy_ is quiet and uneventful.

"You have your toothbrush?" Buffy asked going through a mental checklist.

Sarah nodded her head, "Yep, already packed."

"You have your hairbrush?"

"Check," Sarah replied.

"Hat and gloves?—Extra socks? Its cold," Buffy said.

With a dramatic nod, Sarah appeased her mother, "Check, check, and check."

Satisfied with Sarah, Buffy then turned her attention to Josh but before she could open her mouth, Josh interjected, "Check, check, check, and check."

"Great!" Buffy smiled.

Xander stood beside Buffy, placing his hands on her shoulders as he addressed his oldest friend and her fiancée, "Thanks for doing this."

"No, problem," Willow grinned with excitement. "We love having them as much as we can!"

"Be good," Buffy addressed her children. "Listen to your aunts. If you need us—call. Call at any time."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Jeez, ma, its just two days."

"I know. But I'll miss my little pumpkin bellies driving me nuts." She kissed her son's cheek.

Josh was growing fast, he almost towered over Buffy, much to her amazement.

"Ma!" He complained and pulled himself from his mother's grasp and started to walk out the door followed by Sarah, running to catch up with him.

"Have _fun_ ," Willow wagged her brows suggestively at the pair seeing them out.

Tara laughed rolling her eyes and took Willow's hand. "We should get ice cream." She looked at Willow as they walked to the car parked at the end of the driveway.

"Good idea, it's entirely too warm today." Willow laughed and gestured to the snow covering the ground around them.

* * *

Standing at the door, Buffy and Xander watched the car pull out of the driveway. Xander closed the door and they stood staring at it, taking in the silence.

They turned to face each other, standing close, faces merely inches apart. Smiles danced across their faces at what felt like sexual tension building up between them.

"It's just us," Xander took a short step closer to her.

"What'd you wanna do now?" She looked up at him under her dark lashes and cocked a brow suggestively.

A lopsided smiled curved at his lips knowing _exactly_ what he wanted to do.

Suddenly, they broke away from each other. Xander raced to the living room and Buffy sprinted up the stairs to the master bathroom.

 **Sometime Later**

 **Master Bathroom**

In a soothingly warm bubble bath, Buffy laid back in the large jacuzzi tub, with her head resting back on a little-folded towel.

A look of pure enjoyment settled across her beautiful features. She sipped the red wine in her hand and closed her eyes, basking in the sweet silence. She released a blissful hum.

 **Living Room**

Changed out of his jeans, Xander wore a pair of _Spiderman_ printed pyjama pants. He sat on the floor, in Josh's usual spot in front of the television with a video game controller in hand. He was in the current process of defeating Josh's high score in the game.

He concentrated hard on the game. The tip of his tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth as he defeated the next level.

He raised his arm in the air in a power fist-bump as he moved on in the game to the next level.

Without taking his eye off the game, he reached over to the coffee table where he had a half drank opened beer bottle.

 **½ Hour Later**

Buffy walked down the stairs dressed in sweatpants and loose long sleeve shirt. Her hair was still partially wet and in its natural curled state. In one hand she carried a wine glass and the half drank wine bottle in the other hand. She went into the living room where Xander still sat glued to the video game and two beers in.

Buffy sat down on the couch behind him and said, "I ordered a pizza."

Without removing his focused eye from the television, Xander began to ask, "With extra—"

"—Pepperoni, yes," Buffy replied reading his thoughts. She poured herself another glass of wine and set the bottle down on the coffee table.

"Nice," Xander killed another video game character, bad guy.

Slipping off of the couch and kneeling behind her husband, Buffy rested her chin on his shoulder and said in a little whining voice, "I want a turn." She pouted.

"In a minute," he jerked with the controller in hand.

"Xander… please?" She whined into his ear and began to lightly kiss his neck then the small patch of skin behind his ear.

Determined not to be deterred from the video game, Xander did his very best to ignore Buffy's small peppering kisses tingling his skin or her hands on his shoulders that slowly ran over his triceps to his elbows.

Wanting to rattle him more, Buffy trailed her lips down the line of his jaw and gently turned his chin towards her. Xander kept his eye on the television as he accepted Buffy's kiss. It wasn't until she sucked his bottom lip and glided her tongue across his mouth that he finally lost his hard concentration and kissed her more fully. Her tongue darted into his mouth, sucking him further into the vortex of her passionate kiss.

The background the sound effects of defeat echoed, which broke Xander from the kiss. He looked at the game on the television and saw that he had died. "Buffy!"

Cheekily, Buffy kissed his cheek and laughed triumphantly just as the doorbell rang.

"Doorbell!" Buffy got up with a squeak when Xander's hand smacked her backside as she ran to the door.

* * *

A minute later, Buffy returned into the living room holding a pizza box.

Tactfully, she took out a slice of the pre-sliced pizza from the box and went over to Xander. She placed the box on the coffee table and stepped in front of her husband. He looked up at her as she went to her knees and straddled his lap.

Holding the game controller in one hand, Xander's other hand went around to her back. Buffy then kissed him deeply until he was breathless and distracted.

Breaking the kiss softly, Buffy put the tip of the triangular pizza into his mouth, feeding him. Xander smiled joyfully as he chewed the pizza. Buffy took it one step further and ground her centre over him, awakening his body all over again. She fed him more of the pizza and peppered his face with small kisses.

Seeing her chance, Buffy snatched the game controller from him and twisted around to the television, sitting between his long legs.

Xander grunted with his mouth full but he accepted his defeat.

"How do I play?" Buffy asked with childlike innocence.

Rolling his eye, Xander reached around her and placed her hands on the controller. "Beat the crap outta those weird demon-y looking guys you see."

"Got it." She frowned, "How?"

"'X' is kick. 'Square'…" he pointed to the pink outline of a square, "… See the square?—'Square' is punch. 'Circle' is roll. 'Triangle' is to pick up weapons. Got it?"

Buffy nodded, "Got it. Buttons that do stuff." The game began. "What does this button do?" She pressed the _R1_ button. Her eyes widened when her avatar burst into a sprint.

"That's a bad guy," Xander pointed at the oncoming angry looking avatar. He reached over to the pizza box and took out two slices; one for himself and the other for Buffy.

As he ate his slice, holding the second slice of pizza, Xander reached around to Buffy's mouth and fed her as she played the game.

"Ha! Ha! Got 'im!" Buffy smiled as she chewed the pizza.

Xander chuckled watched his wife do surprisingly really well in this video game. He hadn't really seen that coming.

 **Sunday Afternoon**

For the last day and a half, Buffy and Xander alternated between playing video games, eating everything in the refrigerator that would be deemed unhealthy, and finally catching up with their recorded television shows and renting movies On Demand. They also spent a few hours separated; giving each other some welcomed space.

In the few hours left of their childless weekend, Buffy and Xander laid on the couch in each other's arms watching a syndicated house flipping show. Xander held his wife tightly, their legs were tangled together. Buffy laid comfortable between the back of the couch and Xander, with her head resting on his chest, over his heart.

Her eyes were closed, completely, and totally relaxed. This weekend was exactly what she needed.

Xander pressed his lips against the top of her head, holding her tightly.

They felt no need to move a muscle the entire rest of the day and so they won't.

 **Late Evening**

Walking into the house, Willow, Tara, Josh, and Sarah were immediately met with silence.

They exchanged frowning looks, wondering where the couple of the house would be. Their cars were in the driveway, so they didn't go anywhere.

Closing the door from the frigid cold, Josh and Sarah called out to their parents, "Mom? Dad?"

But there was no reply.

Removing their jackets, hats, gloves, and scarves, the foursome walked further into the home and poked their heads into the kitchen; nothing out of the ordinary. They then stepped down the hallway walking into the living room.

Josh immediately noticed his game controller out on the floor he went over to it and glanced over his shoulder to see his parents asleep on the couch, locked in each other's arms with a throw blanket tossed over themselves, covering the waist down.

"Guys want some hot chocolate?" Tara whispered to the kids.

Sarah nodded her head and followed her aunt into the kitchen.

Josh got to his feet and did the same.

Willow eyed the entangled pair on the couch and smiled to herself, moved by the image. Leaving them be, Willow turned away and headed out of the living room and said, "Josh-y, go find the marshmallows."


	8. Chapter 7

**4 Years Later**

 **Cleveland, Ohio 2019**

 **Harris Residence**

 **3:30 AM**

A distant sound of a 'cry' woke Sarah from her deep sleep.

She flew upright in the bed thinking it was just a dream. She ran her hands through her dark blonde hair and turned her eyes to the red numbers on the alarm clock on the nightstand which read: 3:30 AM.

 _Get it together… It was just a dream_. Sarah told herself and began to lay back down when another 'cry' sounded, but this time it sounded very real. _I wasn't dreaming?_ She wondered.

Curious and slightly afraid, Sarah pushed away her covered and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Getting up, Sarah decided that she'd get a glass of water to calm her nerves but in actuality, she wanted to investigate where that, 'cry' had been coming from.

Mindful of her family members fast asleep, Sarah carefully opened the bedroom door and stepped into the dark hallway.

She stood in the hallway, as quiet as she could and listened for that, 'cry' again.

Silence.

Thinking herself crazy, Sarah began to turn back into her bedroom again when she heard it again. _Mom?_ The 'cry' sounded vaguely like her mother.

Bravely walking down the dark hallway as quiet as possible, Sarah noticed the door of her parent's bedroom was cracked open. She snuck to the door to see inside the bedroom and what she saw, was something that would no doubt scar the thirteen-year-old for the rest of her natural born life.

 _Oh. My. God._ Sarah wanted to vomit but she couldn't move—frozen in place.

Inside the bedroom, Sarah saw her mother naked and straddling her legs atop her father. She sensually rolled her hips with her head thrown back. Her father's hands covered her mother's breasts.

Their panting breaths were perfectly in-sync.

Her mother unleashed another crying moan as Sarah's father arched his hips, lifting her small body with hard thrusts that bounced her on his cock. His hands tightly gripped her hips.

Sarah watched her mother ride her father's hardness with an intensity that seemed to be spiralling out of control. She reached back and clutched his balls, pulling them and squeezing them.

 _Oh my God! Oh my God! My eyes! Make it stop! Make it stop! Oh my God! Make it stop!_

Sarah stepped back from the bedroom unable to stop seeing what she had just witnessed. She covered her hand over her mouth and ran back into her bedroom.

She quietly closed the door and jumped back into her bed, covering her entire body and head with her covers, shaking with disgust, "Oh my God!" She desperately wanted the images scorned forever on her membrane to be immediately erased.

 **Next Morning**

 **Kitchen**

For the rest of the night, Sarah wasn't able to sleep a wink. The images of her mother on top of her father, riding him at a steady gallop plagued her memories.

She sat at the kitchen table with a bowl of untouched cereal placed in front of her.

She didn't even hear Josh enter the kitchen.

Staring blankly into space, Sarah didn't hear a word Josh had said.

"Yo, Sar, you hear me?" He waved his hand into Sarah's face breaking her from her scarred thoughts.

"Huh?—What?" Sarah looked at him as he sat down at the table in front of her.

Josh frowned, "You look pale. Did you see a ghost or something?"

"Worse."

"A zombie?" Josh smirked.

But Sarah did not attempt a smile of amusement like she would have usually.

"A zombie-ghost?" Josh's smile widened.

Sarah stared at him.

Rolling his eyes, figuring she wasn't in the mood for their usual playful banter, he said, "Fine. What's up?" Josh prodded.

Sarah bit her bottom lip and leaned in closer to tell him when the voices of their parents were heard in the hallway.

"Later," Sarah whispered to him quickly just as they entered the kitchen.

Josh didn't seem to take any notice of them as they moved around to the counter island to the coffee maker. Sarah stared wide-eyed at her parents, unable to see what she had seen.

"Josh has baseball practice after school. Are you picking him up or am I?" Buffy asked as she poured herself a mug coffee.

"I got a ride," Josh interjected from the kitchen table.

Xander turned his eye from Josh back to Buffy and said, "Well, that answers that. You have that meeting with that vengeance de—I mean… uh, that _guy_ with a v-vengeance..." he unsuccessfully tried to backtrack himself.

Buffy frowned, pinching her brows together, "Huh?"

"You know… that _guy?_ The one with the…" Xander held his index fingers at either side of his head, indicating horns.

"D'Hoffryn?"

Rolling his eye for her lack of tact, Xander nodded.

"Yes, in the afternoon," Buffy said with an eye-roll.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Xander looked his wife up and down and found that she appeared extra beautiful today. Perhaps it was the blissful feeling of his humming body that he saw rainbows shooting out of her, but he took a moment to admire his gorgeous wife.

"You look nice today," he gave her his best charming smile.

Buffy blushed and stepped up closer to him, "Yeah?"

Xander ran a hand to her hip and nuzzled his nose against hers, " _Oh_ yeah… smokin'."

Buffy snorted into laughter stepped away from him, "Drink your coffee, Romeo." She walked over to the table and sat down with her children.

Josh ate his cereal as Sarah stared wide-eyed at Buffy, watching her mother sip the coffee in hand.

The image of her mother's head thrown back and bouncing on her father's cock was stamped into her membrane for all-time. Sarah gulped.

Buffy felt a pair of intense eyes staring at her. She frowned and looked over at her daughter wearing a strange look on her face. "Honey?"

Sarah jumped in her chair when Xander laid a hand over her shoulder.

The memory of her father's hands over her mother's firm breasts, tweaking her mother's rosebud nipples, flashed behind her eyes.

"Whoa!" Xander held up his hands. "Are you okay, kiddo? You're extra jumpy this morning."

Buffy eyed her daughter carefully with a frown, "Sweetie, you look pale. Are you feeling alright?" She reached out to touch her daughter's forehead when Sarah kicked back her chair further from the table.

"I'm, uh… fine. I'm gonna be late for the bus. Bye!" She escaped the kitchen to the foyer for her backpack leaving Buffy and Xander perplexed.

* * *

Josh followed her out, also picking up his backpack. "What's up with you, schizo?"

Sarah huffed and faced her older brother, "Last night… I saw something."

"What?" Josh asked with increasing interest, keeping his voice down.

"I woke up last night thinking that I heard something—which I _totally_ did. Anyway, I get out of bed and followed the sound." Sarah whispered. "It was in mom and dad's room. The door was cracked open so to make sure everything was okay… I peeked in."

"Sure," Josh shrugged in agreement wanting her to continue.

Sarah took a deep breath, "And what I saw was… Mom… _riding_ _Dad_." She dramatically revealed, flabbergasted at her own bad luck.

"Riding Dad like how?" Josh frowned.

Frustrated by his daftness, Sarah exclaimed, "Like he was friggin' Seabiscuit!"

Josh's eyes widened in shock for a moment before his dark features twisted in disgust, "Oh e _w! Hell no!_ "

" _I know_!" Her hazel eyes were wide.

"They're still 'doing it'? They're so old!"

Sarah agreed, "Yeah, I know!" She started for the front door to walk to the bus stop.

Josh stood behind letting the image of his mother and father fucking settle in his mind for a moment. His entire body quaked with disgust. "Ew," he followed Sarah out the door.

 **After School**

 **Forest High School**

Pulling up to the curb in the front of the large high school, Xander rolled down the passenger's side window and gave Sarah a small wave.

Sarah stood at the front with the rest of her dance team waiting to be picked up. Her head was in her backpack, rummaging for something.

"Your dad's here," one of Sarah's friends gestured towards the truck.

Looking up from her backpack and looked over at the Xander, waiting patiently. The anxiety on her face was immediately apparent to her father. His lopsided smile dwindled, unsure what was wrong with her.

Dragging herself the short distance to the truck, Sarah climbed in and held her backpack tightly against her chest.

"How was school today?" Xander asked, hoping it would get her talking.

"Fine," she turned her gaze out the window.

"Sarah, is everything okay?" He asked her seriously hoping for an honest reply. "You can talk to me about anything—you know that."

Sarah sat in silence for what felt like a lifetime. Her eyes were pinned out the window, afraid to look at her father and see a flashing image of him on his back moaning as her mother passionately rode him to a pleasurable bliss. Sarah swallowed and said, "I'm fine."

Releasing a sigh, Xander put the truck into gear and drove away.

 **Harris Residence**

It was perfect timing for Xander when he pulled into the driveway just as Josh was dropped off by an upperclassman teammate.

Sarah was out before Xander took the truck into park. She whizzed past Josh, who was hanging behind for his father and sprinted into the house.

Wearing a strange look on his face, Xander stretched the top of his head as he closed the truck door, locking it.

"Do you know what's up with your sister?" Xander asked Josh, who was his last source. "She's been acting… jumpy. It's so unlike her."

Josh fixed the _Indians_ dark blue and red baseball cap on his head and fell into step with Xander as they walked the steps of the porch.

"She kinda… sorta saw you and mom… you know…" the sixteen-year-old was grossed out to even be describing this to his father.

Xander frowned, not quite catching his drift. "'You know' what?"

" _You know_ …" Josh strongly insinuated.

Xander took a deep breath becoming frustrated, " _No_ , I don't know."

Josh groaned knowing he had to actually say it. His stomach turned, "… _It_ …" he said and waited for the lightbulb to turn on. "She saw you doing ' _it'_ with mom."

Staring at his son hard, Xander racked his brain for the meaning of 'it' but the only thing that happened was that he reverted back to his sixteen-year-old mind and his eye widened. "Oh no," he said, finally understanding.

"Yeah,"

"She saw that?" Xander asked horrified.

Josh nodded his head, "She thought she heard something. She investigated it and your bedroom door was cracked open enough for you guys to scar your only daughter for the rest of her life." He watched his father process this, he appeared as horrified as Sarah. With a shrug, thankful it wasn't him, Josh patted Xander's shoulder and said cheekily, "Nice goin', Dad." He walked into the house.

Xander stood out on the porch running through the wild sexy night. "Oh, no, no, no…"

* * *

As soon as Xander walked into the house, he was met by Buffy waiting for him anxiously.

"Did you talk to Josh?" She asked him as Xander closed the door behind him and placed his keys into a bowl.

Xander nodded and rubbed his stubbled chin, still trying to wrap his head around the damage.

"Well?—What did he say? I tried talking to Sarah but she booked it straight to her room."

Xander pulled her aside, into the dining room, out of sight from their kids in the house. "Josh said that Sarah saw us doing… you know…"

Staring at him with blank wide eyes, Buffy failed to understand. "I know what? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means… _you know_ …"

"Xand, I'm not in the mood to play, ' _What's My Line?'._ Complete sentences, please." She demanded, holding her hands at her hips.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Xander lowered his already whispering voice, "She saw us… last night with the really dirty sex."

Buffy's green eyes grew three sizes bigger, horrified and shocked. "Oh, no…" her hand went over her mouth.

"Yeah," he folded his arms across his chest.

"She did?"

"Yeah, and now she's freaked."

"Well, _duh!_ She saw her parents having s-e-x." She quietly spelt out 'sex' and earned an eye-roll from Xander. "She saw us _last_ night?" Buffy asked again in disbelief.

Xander nodded his head.

Buffy felt for her daughter, "We were _really_ dirty last night."

"Really dirty," Xander agreed.

"It was very dirty."

"But _so_ good," Xander said.

" _So_ good—But _so_ dirty," Buffy pushed her hair back trying to think of a solution. "Should we do something?"

Xander frowned, "Like…?"

"I dunno, talk to her?"

He shrugged, "And say…?"

Annoyed, Buffy released a heavy breath and said, "Well, you come up with something."

"Honestly, I think we should just let this blow over."

"' _Blowing_ ' is exactly what got us here in the first place," Buffy said off-handedly.

Xander stared at her with gobsmacked surprise.

"What?" A small smile tugged at her lips.

"Wow, the day your _wife_ steals a page from your 'inappropriate book of jokes' is the day you realise that you have been married for _far_ too long."

She pushed her hand against his chest, "Oh, C'mon, that was funny."

"I'd give it a six out of ten." He smirked, cocking a brow.

Insulted, Buffy held her hand on her hip and scoffed, "That was at least a seven and a half. Added point for delivery and a half a point for timing."

Shaking his head, Xander held his hand against the wall and ran a hand over his bristled face. "But deduct a point, 'cause our daughter is now traumatised."

"That's so unfair!" Buffy whined. "I should really get a bonus point because it's our daughter."

"Are you guys serious?"

Buffy and Xander turned their heads to Josh standing in the entryway or the dining room staring at his parents in amazement by their audacity. "You guys scarred your kid for life 'cause you two are still…" his first went to his mouth as if he was trying to stop himself from hurling, "… _doing it_ and you're here arguing about points for a _joke_? Seriously?"

Looking guilty, Buffy and Xander lowered their gaze from their sixteen-year-old and shrugged childishly.

"It _was_ a funny joke." Buffy quietly defended herself.

Xander lifted his head and rolled his eye, "It was a six out of ten."

"You guys are ridiculous... I can't even..." Josh shook his head unable to take his parents at this moment. "I'm stickin' to the story that I arrived on your doorstep in a basket by a bird. God," his body shook in disgust, "so _gross_!" He turned away.

Silently, Buffy and Xander felt a tiny bit of guilt for the trauma they've caused their children.

But the moment lasted less than a minute when they looked back at each and continued their debate;

"It was a seven and a half, Xander."

"On what grounds?" He held his hands on his hips.

Buffy began to list her grounds and Xander listened to every word.

"I hear what you're saying but you're wrong. It was a six in _a half_ at best." Xander held his ground.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy continued to challenge him which only made him smile in complete love with her. The images of last night flashed in his mind and it was a very good night.

 **Last Night**

 **Master Bathroom**

 **2:46 AM**

Stepping out of the shower, Xander saw Buffy standing at the sink, splashing water onto her face to rinse off the face wash.

He ran his eye over the petite length of her body. She wore a sleeping sheeps printed pyjama set. A few of the buttons at the top were left undone. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun on the top of her head.

Xander wrapped a towel around his waist and slicked his wet dark hair back with his hands as he stepped up to stand behind her.

His dark eye was watching her every move intently in the mirror. He knew she was well aware that he was standing close behind her.

She finished drying her face and looked right back at him into the mirror.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth when his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin rested over her shoulder. He hugged her tightly and buried his nose into her neck, breathing in the floral scent of her body lotion that she often applied at night.

She opened her eyes, resting the back of her head against him. She reached a hand to the back of his head. Buffy tangled her fingers into his wet hair and eyed his mouth before lifting her gaze to meet his eye.

"You smell good," he muttered, kissing her forehead.

"You're starting to grey." She suddenly realised as her fingers toyed with his dampening hair. Soft grey hairs were beginning to show at his temples.

Chuckling, Xander let his curious hand wander under his wife's pyjama top; touching her flat stomach then slid up to cup her naked breast. "I may be getting old and grey but I can still wear you out."

Looking at him with a sceptical eye, Buffy raised a manicured brow, "Oh, really?— _You_ wear me out?"

"You'll be too exhausted to move." He playfully kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm pretty spry for an 'old man'." Xander teased.

"You forget that I'm a Slayer. My stamina is more than… average."

Not taking offence to her blunt jab, Xander began to roll her nipple between his forefinger and thumb while kissing her neck in the way that always made her weak in the knees. "That may be but…" he smirked when she released a moan, "… for sixteen years, I've kept you _very_ satisfied because…" he kissed the corner of her jaw as his other hand snuck into her pyjama pants and past her panties to caress her centre, "… I know how to make you…" his listened to her breath hitch in her throat when his fingers entered her body, "… do that…" He chuckled.

Unable to fight the sensations of her body, Buffy closed her eyes and released a gasping breath. He really did know everything she liked. He was the expert navigator of her body. He knew how to make her wild with desire and draw out her pleasure. He knew how to love her.

Buffy's hand removed from his hair and found the opening of the towel wrapped around his waist. She pulled at it, loosening it to fall to the floor. Her hand went to his hardening cock.

She knew him well too.

Buffy knew if she tilted her head back, kissing a small sensitive area under his jaw as she firmly stroked his thickness in her hand and released a hot breath, that would hit his skin, she knew it would drive him mad.

Just as Buffy expected, Xander's eye glazed over with heated desire. He twisted her around suddenly, pressing her lower back against the edge of the sink counter. He pulled the hair tie from her bun and watched her long blonde hair tumble down her back. Xander stood stark naked in front of her, his cock fully erect.

He watched as she unfastened rest of the buttons of her pyjama top. Taking a step closer, Xander's thumbs looped around the rim of her matching pyjama pants and pushed them down her hips, along with her panties.

Buffy took off the opened pyjama top and let it fall to the tiled floor.

Xander wrapped his arms around her naked body, eager to touch her fiendishly. His mouth covered hers in a hungry wet kiss.

There was a heat that flared between them as they kissed an aggressive challenging kiss for dominance. He took her off guard when his fingers clenched around the backs of her thighs, lifting her from the floor, just enough to carry her into the bedroom.

* * *

Xander tossed her playfully on the California king-sized bed.

He stood at the edge of the bed with his hand wrapped around himself, watching her settle on the mattress. With those, 'come-hither' eyes of hers and a small half smile, she teasingly opened her knees for him.

Unable to deny her anything, he took a step towards her, placing his knee on the edge of the bed.

Buffy sat up and went to her knees in order to be eye level with him.

"Do you really think you can best my Slayer stamina?" Buffy eyed him narrowly.

"Do you really think just because I got a couple of grey hairs, I won't be able to?"

Buffy smirked at him teasingly, "A couple?"

"Shut up and kiss me," he smiled knowing that he had a mission; Operation: Prove Wife Wrong.

For as long as he's known her, Buffy's always liked to press his buttons. At the start of their friendship she did it unconsciously but since the beginning of their romantic relationship, she went out of her way to do it just because she could.

 _Two can play at this game_ , Xander was more than confident in his _abilities_. He has proof of the times he wore her out so well, she had to push him away and hide under the covers just to take a break. To Xander, to keep a woman as beautiful, as powerful, and as sexy as his wife, he had to be good at something and keep her happy. He _needed_ to keep her satisfied in every aspect of their lives but especially have her sexually satisfied. No matter how many years have passed or the fact that they have two beautiful children together, Xander's biggest fear to this day was that she would leave him for someone more in her league. He couldn't handle that heartbreak—especially after this semi-normal life they've built together.

Sliding his hands down her back, Xander's clenched his fingers around the backs of her thighs and took her by surprise again by flipping her onto her back. He settled himself between her knees and without warning, he entered her body with a single thrust.

Buffy released a gasp when he ground-thrust against her pelvis, rubbing her sensitive nubbin. _Unfair!_ Buffy mentally screamed unable to use her voice. She only opened her mouth to moan. Her very skilled lover knew exactly what to do to make her a whimpering mess.

Her nails dug into the muscles of his back. She lifted her head to his ear and whispered, "Harder." The heat of her breath touched his ear and he released a moan turned-on by her seductive lispy voice.

He pounded into her harder.

She was close, but she didn't want to climax first, so she thought into her book of tricks and came up with an oldie but a trick that worked every single time.

Buffy weaved her fingers into his dark hair and lowered his head towards her. Her mouth gently licked and nipped at the skin of his neck. _No, not yet,_ she willed climax away. With a ghost touch, she slid her tongue up the column of his neck to his ear and whispered in a breathless voice, "I'm yours." The fingers digging into his back softened and tenderly touched him. Kissing his neck again, Buffy whispered, "Only yours."

Xander released a groan and split his seed deep inside her body.

Buffy gave in to her desires and let that splendid euphoric shiver take over her body.

After a minute of calming down, Xander looked at her with a steely glare, "No fair." He sat back on his knees, pulling himself out of her.

Xander watched her smile triumphantly, "I have my ways too." She winked.

 _Challenge accepted._ His mouth went over the nipple of her breast. His tongue swirled around the rosebud until she released a soft breath. Xander continued to place his attention on both breasts; kissing, nipping, and swirling his tongue.

Never letting his mouth stop from kissing her tanned skin, he trailed his kisses down, over her flat stomach, to her pelvis, until finally finding its destination.

Sliding his tongue over her slit, he plunged his tongue into her sex. He sucked on her nubbin and smirked when her fingers went into his hair, pulling at it. She babbled his name and a string of words but she didn't make any sense. Her mind was numb and took full enjoyment in the experience.

He added a finger than another as his tongue did most of the work. He listened to her jagged panting breaths which made his cock ache.

Shudders of thunderous waves of a climax shot through her entire body as one continuous vibration of tremor. Xander took his time lapping up her moisture.

Proud of himself, Xander kissed her abdomen and made his way back up her body to find her smiling dreamily with her eyes closed.

He kissed her lips and her arms circled around his neck.

"You tired yet?" Xander smirked already knowing her answer.

"Not even close," she opened her eyes and kissed him passionately.

His hands went to her hips and forced her to turn onto her stomach. With a devilish smile, Buffy looked back at him from over her shoulder. She curved her back, giving her loving husband a perfect view of her ass.

Running his hands over, from her butt-cheeks and up her back, Xander stood from the bed and pulled her by the hips closer to him. With one hand he pushed her hair over one shoulder, to expose the side of her neck before he bent forward and devoured the side of her neck with his mouth. With his other hand, Xander held his cock in his hand and directed himself inside her.

Arching her back, Buffy met his pounding thrusts and took a hold of his hand that was cupped around her breast. She slid her mouth over his index finger then released a moan when his mouth trailed an invisible path down the line of her back.

"Fuck, Buffy…" he moaned and braced his body closely behind hers. His hands back over her breasts, kneading and tweaking the tips of her nipples.

With his blunt teeth, he bit her shoulder and her hand came flying to the back of his head, keeping him there. She turned her head and let him capture her mouth in a wild and passionate kiss that muffled his moan as he came.

His hand reached around between her legs. She thrusted against his hand, soaking his fingers. He felt her body vibrate in pleasure and listened to her rising moan.

Remembering of their two teenagers sound asleep in their rooms, Xander covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her orgasmic cry.

Tired, Buffy and Xander collapsed on their backs on the bed panting.

Turning her head towards, Buffy watched his eye slowly drift closed then opened with satisfied exhaustion. "Aw, you look tired, baby." She teased him, running her hand over his stubbled cheek.

Xander looked at her pushing away his exhaustion, "No, not tired… just catching my… breath..."

"Well," Buffy shifted onto her side and kissed his chest, she began to trail her mouth down his body, "I'm just gonna…" the feeling of her mouth on his sweating skin woken his semi-hard cock, "… keep myself occupied until you've…" she kissed him again, "… caught your breath again."

She ran her tongue over the length of his cock to its tip. His eye rolled to the back of his head and his toes curled, "Buf…"

She took him into her mouth, letting her lips slid down his hardness. Her motions were unhurried, wanting to draw out his pleasure as much as possible.

Her hand wrapped around the base of his shaft. She pulled her head back until it was just his mushroom tip in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around him, tasting him before engulfing him again. She repeated this action until she heard him incoherently whimper and his hips began to arch.

His hands clenched at the bed sheets. He voiced a low growl and moaned her name.

The nails of her fingers gently scratched over his chest to his lean stomach.

More than anything he wanted to hasten this because he was desperate for release but he knew it was a part of her fun was driving him crazy. She had total control of him.

"Oh… Buf, that feels so good…" he moaned, though his cock ached for release. He felt mad with delirium as she took more of him into her mouth, sucking him hard. " _Buffy_ …" he erupted in her mouth and she unconsciously swallowed his seed.

Slowly, releasing her mouth from him, Buffy kissed the inside of his thigh before travelling back up to his body and rested her head on the inside of his arm.

"Did I win yet?" She wagged her brows, trying hard to mask her own tiredness.

The sex they have together has always been too good. They enjoyed teasing each other until they were mad with desire and desperate for release. They were very good at tiring each other out.

Chuckling, Xander shifted her closer to him by the arm she was laying on and kissed her soundly. He was tired, sated, and semi-hard. He wanted her again and again.

When it came to Buffy, he wasn't good at saying, 'when'. He'd have over and over again until _she_ has had enough. Since their first time together, he had enslaved himself to her libido. And he was a worshipping slave.

Buffy moved her kiss to his chest. She swirled her tongue around his nipple then placed a gentle kiss over his heart.

He looked down at her and caught her kiss with a loving smile. He pushed her long hair from her face and tucked a piece of it behind her ear and whispered, "I am so in love with you."

In response, Buffy kissed him then sat up, taking a hold of his semi-erect cock in her hand, giving him a few long strokes.

Xander held a hand behind his head and watched as she straddled his waist, still gripping his hardness in her hand. His other hand touched her neck and let his hand lazily fall over her body, cupping her breast as she impaled herself over his thickness.

She began to roll her hips, squeezing herself around him, riding him slowly. Her hands braced on his chest. Moaning to his forefinger and thumb rolling her nipples.

They never heard the gasp released from outside their cracked opened door. It was muffled under their own heavy breaths, moans, and the sounds of their bodies slapping together.

Nor did they hear the sounds of pitter-pattering bare feet running back down the hallway. They were too lost in each other to even notice.

 **Present-Day**

 **Harris Residence**

Buffy noticed his tugging smile and frowned at a complete loss of what he was thinking about. "What are you thinking about?"

Xander circled his arms around her waist and brought her close into his chest, "You." He replied and laced his fingers into her hair, "I'm always thinking about you."

"You're such a sweet talker." She twined her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose against his.

Leaning forward, Xander brushed his mouth over hers in a gentle kiss. But his gentle kiss grew passionate as Buffy's tongue slid across his lips, tenderly asking for permission to enter his mouth. Like a million times before, Xander granted her access and duelled his tongue against hers in a friendly battle for dominance.

He pressed her against the wooden wall, holding his hands at her hips, making out as if they were a couple of teenagers.

"Ugh! _Seriously_?"

The sound of a shirking voice of disgust broke their kiss. They turned their heads to see Sarah standing at the entrance staring at them with a mixture of repulsion and disbelief.

"I can't escape it!" She whirled away from her parents staring at her with wide bewildered eyes, catching them red-handed… again.

 **Weeks Later**

 **Italian Restaurant**

 **Table Booth**

As they were eating their meals, Xander tossed his eye around the table with a strange feeling of déjà vu. He had seen this scene once before. Josh sat beside him eating his meal and Sarah sat across from him than Josh taking a sip of water. Xander turned his gaze to his wife, also sitting across from him. He caught her as she poked her fork around on his plate.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when she looked at him and ate the fork full of pasta.

It took him a moment to realise that this scene was like the one from his visions from over a decade ago. Except, sitting at the table with him wasn't an unhappy family.

This family has had its ups and down like most families. They were generally a very happy family. It was a family filled with so much love and a lot of laughs.

He sat back holding a glass of red wine in his hand eyeing his beautiful wife adoringly.

Feeling his gaze on her, Buffy looked at him and found the look in his eye a bit strange. She knew that look well, but it had a double meaning;

Either:

1\. He was pleasantly stuffed from his meal.

2\. He had an epiphany and he's still wrapping his mind around it.

Xander shook his head, "It's nothing." He said reading her mind.

A buzzing cellphone broke the tender gaze shared by the married couple of sixteen years.

They both turned their eyes to Josh, who was holding his cell phone in his hand, texting someone back.

"Would it kill you to put that thing away while we're at dinner?" Buffy asked, holding her chin in her hand.

"I'm just sending a quick text… there. Done!" Josh stuffed the cell phone back into his back pocket.

Sarah smirked, "Who were you texting?—Your _girlfriend_?" She teased him.

Buffy and Xander looked at their son with surprise, neither had realised that their son was at the age now where he might have a girlfriend. Xander's stomach knotted at the thought of Sarah reaching that age.

"Girlfriend?" Buffy asked with interest.

"It's not big deal," Josh said, trying to push aside the conversation and finish eating but his family never stopped staring at him, wanting answers. "Her name is Emmy."

Sarah frowned, "What happened to Melissa?"

Xander dropped his fork and Buffy's eyes widened with keen interest.

"Melissa?" Xander eyed his son with surprise. "How many girlfriends do you have?"

"Just the one," the sixteen-year-old replied as he glared at his sister with annoyance.

Sarah sipped her water, enjoying her brother's embarrassment, "I heard that Callie Simmons is interested in you." She saw her brother's face brightened.

"Where'd you hear that?" Josh asked.

"From Callie Simmons " Sarah frowned, "since she asked me if you had a girlfriend."

Josh stared at his little sister with disbelief. Callie Simmons was an upperclassman and one the most popular girls at _Forest High School_. She had long blonde hair, beautiful golden tanned skin, striking blue eyes, and a pouting mouth. She also had an art class with his kid sister.

"What did you say?" He asked her eagerly.

Sarah's brows pinched together, "I said, that you did?"

" _You did what?_ " He exclaimed. "Why would you say that?"

Sarah's frown deepened, "'Cause it's true?"

Josh scoffed and sat back disappointed, finally, the most popular girl at the school noticed him, probably since he's a starter on the Varsity baseball team and he finally cut and styled his dark hair and dressed better.

Buffy and Xander looked at each other then back at their children trying to keep up.

"So… you _have_ a girlfriend named, Emily?" Xander asked.

"Emmy," Josh corrected.

"But you had a girlfriend before Emmy named…" Xander frowned, "… Melissa and now this other girl, Callie Simmons wants to date you?"

"Yeah, but girl- _genius_ over there told her I already _have_ a girlfriend." Josh glared at his sister.

Buffy cocked a high brow, "But you do…"

Hearing it aloud by his mother, Josh realised how terrible he looked. He had a girlfriend, who he _really_ liked. She was beautiful with her fair creamy white skin, big brown eyes, bouncy chestnut coloured hair, and her smile made Josh's heart skip.

"Yeah, I do." The image of his girlfriend placed in his head, Josh sat back in the booth seat with a dreamy dancing smile across his face, Buffy recognised that smile. It was the same dreamy smile Xander wore whenever he looked at her.

"Then you should have her over for dinner one night," Buffy suggested.

Both Josh and Sarah stared at their mother sceptically.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy said, "We'll order out. I won't go anywhere near the stove." She smiled warmly at her son, "We'd love to meet Emmy. Don't you agree?" She turned her eyes to her husband, still eying his son with astonishment. "Honey?"

Xander didn't respond, still staring at Josh.

Buffy kicked his shin, " _Honey_."

Xander winced in pain and grabbed his shin, rubbing the pain away, " _Ow!_ What was that for?"

"Pay attention to me." Buffy pouted adorably.

"Secret to marriage, kids," Xander said with seeping sarcasm. "What were you saying, dear?"

Giving him an unamused look, Buffy continued, "That it would be nice if Josh brought Emmy over for dinner one night."

Xander frowned, "Are you cooking?"

He earned himself another eye-roll, "No, jeez, I'm not _that_ _bad_."

"Tell that to the kitchen," Sarah snorted into a laugh after the glaring look her mother gave her.

 **After Dinner**

 **Harris Residence**

Getting out of the _Jeep_ _Cherokee_ , Josh and Sarah walked ahead of their parents heading towards the front door.

"I'll have to find that album with all of your baby pictures to show Emmy when she comes over." Sarah teased him.

"Sar, you're killin' me," Josh whined. He knew his sister well, though she was teasing him, without a doubt, she'd find that album of baby pictures and show them to his girlfriend, unafraid to embarrass the hell out of him.

Sarah tapped her chin with her forefinger, "I bet mom knows where that picture of two-year-old you on the toilet taking your first poop solo is." She challenged him. "Or maybe four-year-old you wearing moms shoes."

"Why do you hate me?" Josh rolled his neck giving up hope that his sister won't actually embarrass him in front of his girlfriend.

Trailing behind, Xander waited for Buffy to come around the _Jeep_ to meet up with him.

He held out his hand for her to take and brought her close into his side.

Buffy wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head against his chest. Xander kissed the top of her head.

"Can you believe that _our_ sweet, innocent, kind of clumsy Josh-y has a girlfriend?" Buffy asked looking up at him. "Not just a first girlfriend but he's had, _multiple_ girlfriends?"

Xander's jaw clenched with a frown.

"What's with the face?" Buffy eyed him carefully. "Don't tell me you're jealous of our sixteen-year-old."

"I'm not jealous… per-say…" Xander unconvincingly.

Buffy stopped them and turned in his arms to face him. "Then what is it?"

"I'm happy our kids aren't social leopards."

"Agreed," Buffy waited for the 'but'.

"But," he began, "I can't believe _our_ son— _my_ _son_ is cool enough to have girlfriend _s_. At sixteen, I couldn't even get my own _wife_ to date me."

Buffy tightened her arms that were around his waist, "And look how well that turned out for you."

Xander smirked, "I shouldn't be surprised, of course, he inherited your smooth-talking-date-y-ness."

Her brows rose to up her forehead, eyeing her husband strangely, "Smooth-talking-date-y-ness?"

"You know what I mean," he titled his head to the side. "You were always so unconsciously sexy and you have no idea. Your good at the flirting and that half smile thing you do…" he cupped her cheek, "… You were so easy to fall in love with."

"And our son inherited those traits?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe the smoothing talking thing," his smile widened. "He's still a video game nerd," Xander said proudly, happy that his son was into something that was still stigmatised as 'uncool'.

Buffy chuckled then touched his throat with the tips of her fingers, "And our daughter?"

Xander groaned causing Buffy to laugh harder, "Oh God, the day she starts dating… Where Josh inherited your smooth-talking-date-y-ness, Sarah inherited your looks. And if she's anything like you… we're screwed. Let's just hope her boyfriend is breathing."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy smiled finding him ridiculous, "She's only thirteen."

"When did you have your first boyfriend?" Xander asked curiously.

Buffy's easy smile fell knowing he was not going to like her reply. She stepped out of his arms at an attempt to get away from him.

Catching her wrist, Xander pulled her back and eyed her suspiciously, "Answer the question. When was your first boyfr—"

"—Twelve."

"Twelve— _Twelve!_ As in _years_ _old_?" Xander stared at her with surprise.

Standing on the porch waiting for their parents to catch up and unlock the door, Josh and Sarah listened to the conversation.

"We weren't in love." Buffy weakly defended herself.

"What was his name?"

"It doesn't matter. That was forever ago and it wasn't like we were heading down the aisle. Our 'relationship' lasted as long as a day. Honey, you have nothing to worry about. When was your first girlfriend—and please don't say bug lady..."

Xander released a breath and said, "Cordy."

"Really?" Buffy was unable to mask her surprise.

He shrugged, "I wasn't as good as you and Josh are in the flirting department—As you may remember."

"You're better than you think," she tilted her chin higher, inches away from his mouth.

Xander smirked and brushed his mouth over hers and ignored the vomiting sounds from their children on the porch waiting for them to be let inside.

Breaking the kiss, Buffy took his hand and began to lead the way towards the porch when a vampire leapt out from the bushes.

Instantly, dropping her purse and breaking away from Xander, Buffy took on the vampire jabbing it into the face, followed by a kick into its stomach.

The vampire growled, flashing its fangs. He angrily attacked the Vampire Slayer. Buffy fought him off with experienced ease.

"Mom!" Josh exclaimed and started down the porch steps when Xander blocked him off to keep him safe.

"Stay back," Xander ordered.

"But Dad—" Josh's words died on his lips when he saw his mother gain the advantage in the fight, easily taking on the vampire.

The shocked teens watched their mother wail on a strange man with a diseased face.

Another vampire ran in from the darkness, heading straight toward Buffy, who's back faced him.

Jumping into action, Xander shot a mean right hook into the on-coming vampire's face, before it could reach Buffy. He held off the vampire and looked back at the kids.

"Josh," Xander called out to him, "in your mothers," he slugged a fist into the vampire's body, "purse," he punched the vampire with his other fist, "there's a stake," Xander hooked his arm around the vampire's neck in a hold, "toss it here," he punched the vampire in the face once more, "please!"

Scrambling into his mother's purse, Josh rummaged through it and took out a wooden stake with a thin sharp point. He and Sarah stared at it with wide eyes.

"Josh!"

Josh shook himself from his frozen state and tossed the stake across the short distance to his father.

Before the teenager's eyes, they watched their father twist the vampire around and jab the stake into his heart. In disbelief, they watched the vampire combust into a cloud of dust.

Their eyes went back to their mother, who was still fighting a vampire. She seemed to be taking her time, finding a bit of enjoyment in the fight.

In a flash, she whirled around and kicked a powerful sidekick into the vampire's chest sending him flying into a tree. A naked branch stabbed into his heart from behind, dusting him.

Buffy and Xander glanced at each other than around themselves, making sure there weren't any more vampires around.

"It's been a while since I've seen a vamp in this neighbourhood," Buffy said.

"Must be that time of the season," Xander replied as he scanned the darkness for any more vampires lurking.

"Um…"

Buffy and Xander turned their heads to their teenagers staring at them wide-eyed and dumbfounded.

"What the hell just happened?" Josh asked.

Sharing a glance, knowing and dreading this day that they knew would one day come. Buffy stepped forward toward her children, "Uh… guys…" she took a deep breath and said, "… I'm a Vampire Slayer."

Josh and Sarah stared at their mother blankly.


	9. Chapter 8

**Harris Residence**

 **Living Room**

Sitting in silence, Josh and Sarah sat beside each other on the couch, while Xander stood awkwardly in front of them waiting for Buffy to return from making her phone call to the _N.W.C Academy_.

All eyes landed on Buffy when she entered the living room holding a cell phone in her hand. She looked at Xander and said, "I called Rona. She's sending a team out to patrol this sector."

Xander nodded with agreement and followed her lead in sitting down in the two loveseat chairs placed across from the couch.

Buffy placed the cell phone down on the coffee table and held her hands together eyeing her children, who were still dumbfounded with a million questions.

"Um…" Buffy broke the silence but was unsure of what to say to make her kids understand. "…well…" she shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "… it's really an interesting story, um…"

Xander took her hand, hoping it would calm her nerves. Buffy clutched his hand desperate for him to step in at any time.

"What your mother is trying to say is that…" he looked at the teens, "… this changes some things."

Rolling her eyes at him, Buffy frowned, _Duh, I could've said that, Xander._

Sarah corked a brow, "Well, _duh_ … Let's just start off with… What's a Vampire Slayer?"

Josh snapped his fingers with a nod, "Good question."

Buffy nodded in agreement and replied, "A Vampire Slayer is… um…" she decided to explain it in another way at second thought, "… At the time one person—one _girl_ was chosen. _I_ was chosen—" she began carefully, "— _destined_ to protect this world. I fight vampires and demons and every now and then, I avert the occasional world-ending apocalypse…"

The teenagers stared at her.

By the blank expression on her children's faces, Buffy got the feeling that she might've explained herself too fast. She swallowed and released a breath, "A-any-anymore questions?"

"Do you have like superpowers or something?" Josh asked. "I mean that guy—that _vampire_?" Buffy nodded. "Well, he had nothin' on you, ma. He was huge! And you're… _not_! I had no idea that you could do that…"

Buffy cleared her throat, "Um, yes, I have 'superpowers'… I'm strong."

" _Really_ strong," Xander added with a lopsided smile.

"I can heal pretty fast," Buffy added lamely.

Sarah frowned, eyeing her mother heedfully, "Are you human?"

Taken a bit off guard by the question, Buffy rose to her feet and sat on the edge of the coffee table taking her daughter's hand. " _Yes_ , I'm human." Buffy tucked a piece of Sarah's long dark blonde behind her ear and said, "Being the Slayer doesn't change that. I'm still me. I'm still your mom. I carried you for nine months and you hurt like hell when you came out," she offered her daughter a smile. "I'm just… a little enhanced."

"Like _Wonder Woman_?" Josh smirked.

Buffy smiled and turned her eyes to Josh, "Minus the outfit and the lasso… but, kinda…"

Sitting back on the couch, Josh nodded his head, "Cool."

"How long have you been the Slayer?" Sarah asked.

Buffy quickly counted the years in her head losing track after eight, "A long time. Your father has been with me pretty much from the start. So has your Aunt Willow and Pop-pop."

"Are they Slayers, too?" Josh asked.

Xander shook his head and said, "No, your Aunt Willow and Aunt Tara are witches. Very powerful and _good_ witches."

The teens were shocked by that news. Their sweet and innocent Aunts were powerful forces in the supernatural.

"Does Aviana know?" Josh asked, thinking about his three-year-old cousin his Aunts had adopted a few years before.

Buffy shook her head, "No. She's too young and besides, telling her is something your Aunts need to do. Not us." She explained.

"What 'bout Pop-pop?" Sarah shifted her gaze from Xander to Buffy waiting for her reply.

"Originally, he's what's called, a Watcher. A Watcher guides and helps train a Slayer. Your Pop-pop comes from a long line of Watchers. The Watchers Council assigns a Watcher to a Slayer when she's _called_ and they help her." Buffy tried to explain.

Sarah frowned as another surprise presented itself, "Pop-pop was _assigned_ to you?" She looked at Buffy with unblinking eyes. "He's not your dad?—I thought…"

Releasing a breath, Buffy shook her head, "No, Giles isn't my 'real' dad. But he's very close to it. He's your grandfather—always."

Josh frowned, "You said originally? What's he now?"

"Besides your Grandfather," Xander began, "he's the director of the Watchers Council Division in England." He quickly glanced to Buffy, waiting for the nod of her head for him to continue, "And your mother is the director of the Watchers Council Division here at home."

Shocked, Sarah looked at Buffy, "That's what the Academy really is?—A Watchers Council?"

Buffy nodded her head, "Yes, it's not just a private boarding school like everyone thinks it is. At the Academy, we find and train newly chosen Slayers. We teach the Watchers. Your Aunts are High Priestess's and lead a Coven of Witches and Warlocks from around the world. They all live at the Academy. Your Aunt Faith is a Slayer, too and so is Vi and Kennedy, and Rona… they're all Slayers."

"Like Hogwarts?" Sarah asked. She had read about the magical school located in Scotland in one of the books at the Academy's library when she was little. Sarah had always thought it was just a fictional story but now she was rethinking it entirely.

Xander shrugged in agreement, "Kind of." He really wished Willow was here at this moment to explain to his daughter the value of the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ She was the one, who set up the functional and valuable relationship between the two ancient organisations to magically work together.

"What about you, Dad?" Josh looked at Xander. "What are you?"

"An average Joe," Xander replied with a shrug.

Looking at him from over her shoulder, Buffy tossed him an easy smile, "He's a bit more than that."

Understanding her sincere meaning, Xander smirked. For twenty-two years he's followed the Slayer into every battle, her every adventure. He's stood at her side and loved her with his entire heart. He's come to terms with his lack of any supernatural powers years ago, though he was a skilled fighter, his real power was loving his wife, keeping her together with his unmovable belief and loyalty for her. He gave her strength, and advice—even when she didn't want to hear it. He understood her.

He looked back at the kids and said, "I'm the guy that builds the Academy—which seems to always be expanding."

Sarah frowned wondering seriously for the first time, what actually happened to his father's eye? They always said it was from an accident but what happened really? Did her father get hurt fighting vampires or something worse?

"So," Josh tossed his eyes between his parents, "vampires and demons are real?"

Buffy nodded, "Very real."

"How come we haven't seen any… vampires or demons before?" Sarah asked.

"Because I work very hard to have people protect this area—to protect you," Buffy said. She released a breath and took her kid's hands again, "I know this is a lot— _more_ than a lot. I know that you have so many questions and you might even feel a bit lied to… I understand— _we_ ," she looked back at Xander, "understand. But I just want you to know, we're still your mom and dad. That's never gonna change. You still drive us nuts," the teens let out a weak laugh, "and you make us _so_ proud. But most importantly, no matter what, we love you two so much."

Xander leaned forward and placed his hand on Buffy's shoulder and gave it a squeeze in solace.

 **Later**

 **Josh's Bedroom**

Since the conversation with their parents, Josh and Sarah retreated away to just process everything that had happened.

Sarah sat on Josh's bed with a laptop in her lap, while he sat in a chair at his desk on the laptop in front of him.

They were surfing the internet for more information about Slayers, Vampires, and the Academy. It was surprising just how many websites were deciated to two of the three on their search list, but these websites seemed too fantasical; not based in reality more like fanfiction then actual truth.

"This website says," Sarah began, "the Slayer lore is: 'Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.'"

Josh turned in his chair to face his sister, "That's kinda what Mom said."

"I thought she said that Aunt Faith is a Slayer too." Sarah frowned. "Then why does it say, ' _one girl'_?"

"She also said that the Academy finds and trains Slayers from all over the world. Are they all like her? It's not really 'chosen one' anymore." Josh looked at Sarah to see her shrug. He turned back to face his laptop staring at the _Google_ image of the _N.W.C Academy,_ realising everything that goes on there. His green eyes turned to the small picture he kept on his desk of him as a child grinning at the camera like a fool in his parent's arms. "So Mom is like a… superhero."

Sarah looked up from her laptop and smirked, "Yeah, I guess."

Josh twisted back to her in his chair, "You really think Pop-pop was Mom and Aunt Dawn's dad?"

Sarah shrugged, "I thought it was like a nickname-thing or at least he's their stepdad… I dunno… I thought Pop-pop was more than just moms Watcher."

"He is," Josh told her in earnest. "You heard her, Pop-pop is the closest thing she's ever had to a father and that he'd always be our grandfather."

Sarah thought about it for a moment and looked at her brother. She wished she was accepting about everything like him. He seemed to be taking this life-changing event really well, it was annoying. Sarah nodded, "You're right." She agreed as an attempt to think more like her brother.

They sat silently for a minute when Josh broke the quiet with a chuckle, "Besides, Buffy Giles just sounds weird."

Throwing his pillow at his head, Sarah tried hard to cover her embarrassed smile, "Shut up, idiot."

Catching the pillow, Josh continued to laugh at his sister. "Did you see how ma pulverised that vampire? She kicked the shit outta him like he was nothin'!" He tossed the pillow back on the bed. "She sent him flying in the air! And he turned into a cloud of dust! It was so cool!" His smile grew and spun around in his chair.

"Did you see Dad?" Sarah looked at him. "He kicked that other vampire's ass to next Tuesday!" She shook her head with disbelief. "Dad— _our_ dad _…_ the same guy that makes chicken nuggets have sword fights is like… _Captain America_ or _G.I Joe_ or something…" Sarah smiled at the thought of her goofy loveable father. "He taught me to ride a bike." She looked at brother, "This so weird."

"I know," he agreed. "It's _so_ weird."

 **2 Days Later**

It seemed like Sarah and Josh's entire world just flipped upside down but in actuality, it was kind of the same. Her dad was still _Dad_ ; silly, charming, and totally in love with mom. And Sarah's mother was still _Mom_ ; warm, loving with a deep reserve of inner strength, and Sarah never realised that mom was kind of really cynical. Very little rattled her except for unwashed dishes and piles of clothes left unfolded.

They still acted the same as they always had—normal. But nothing about them was normal—at least not anymore…

Their mom ran a thousand-year-old institution where they house and train Vampire Slayers, Watchers, Witches, and Warlocks to protect the world from supernatural Evil.

 **After School**

 **N.W.C Academy**

Walking into the _N.W.C Academy_ as she has done a million times before, Sarah was looking at this ginormous building in a new light.

She wondered if this place was purposefully designed to appear like a regular fancy looking private boarding school. All of Ohio seemed to think so since it got the best school award every year by the city.

Sarah headed down the familiar hallway towards the main offices.

Peaking into a few of the classrooms, she noticed witches floating pencils in the air and spinning them around. _Why didn't I ever notice this before?_ She wondered.

* * *

She rounded into the main office to see Andrew sitting at his desk.

Sarah found it ultra strange to think that Andrew—someone she's known all of her life was in on the supernatural-thing too. He was just so geeky. _Does Andrew have secret superpowers too?_

"Sarbear," Andrew looked up from his comic book and smiled. He always liked the youngest Harris kid. She was sweet and quick with a quip, much like her mother. Besides, the eldest Harris kid, Josh made Andrew feel like a silly nervous teenager again. He was handsome and so charming his with a splash of his father's goofy personality. "Looking for your mom?"

"Um, sure," Sarah frowned, a little unsure why she came here in the first place. She skipped dance team practice—which she's been doing a lot lately in order to spend more time in the art classroom studio.

Andrew looked at the closed door remembering that Buffy was in a serious meeting with the Shaman. "She's in a meeting now but it'll probably be over soon."

"Actually," she began not really wanting to wait around, "can I go to the library?"

"Sure—absolutely!" Andrew stood, "I'll walk with you, I need to stretch my legs." He moved around the desk and ushered out of the main office and led the way down the hallway toward the mammoth sized library.

 **Library**

"So… Mom told me that she's a Vampire Slayer," she watched Andrew's expression twist with surprise. "She has like… _superpowers._ "

"Buffy is a hero," Andrew said without hesitation and matter-of-factly, which stunned the teen. "She's saved my life like a hundred times."

Sarah looked at the blonde haired man, taken back by his clear and genuine admiration for her mother.

Sarah needed to know more.

* * *

Sarah waved to Andrew goodbye and entered the library. She spent a lot of time in here growing up after her grandfather would send letters of books she needed to read that the library stacked. Books like; _Beauty and the Beast, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland,_ or _Charlotte's Web._ It was how she mostly connected with her beloved grandfather—through literature. Josh seemed to connect with their grandfather through music. It was always surprising for people who didn't know Josh well, to find out that he has a vast knowledge of music, much of that was thanks to their grandfather.

One of the Academy library keepers; a well dressed middle aged woman named, Midge, stepped out from her office and smiled at the Harris daughter.

"Hello, Miss Harris," Midge greeted, "I haven't seen you around here in a while."

"Dance team is on break." Sarah quickly explained. "I've been really getting into art lately," she began, "I was, uh, wondering…" Sarah took a step towards her, "… if you had any books about Berthe Morisot?"

Midge smiled, "Your interest in the arts is so refreshing. Not enough people around here are interested like how you are. You're just in luck, we do… _of course_." She led the way up the stairs towards the back end of the giant library.

This library had every book on every subject. As a child, Sarah liked to challenge the library staff with book titles—granted they were mostly children books, her knowledge and interests had grown up since then. But the books Sarah really wanted was about the Vampire Slayers history.

Sarah tried to think of a way to ask for a book on Slayers without freaking out the librarian. Granted she probably already knew about Slayers and supernatural things but she didn't know that Sarah knew.

She watched the middle-aged woman step down the ladder and face her holding a big book about Berthe Morisot. "Anything else, dear?"

"Y-yeah, actually," Sarah bit her bottom lip staring down at the book in her hands. "Can you show me the books about… Vampire Slayers?"

Midge eyed the thirteen-year-old with surprise, "Oh?"

"Yeah, I know about them—about Mom. She told me and Josh not too long ago. I just… I wanna know more about the Slayer's origin."

Replacing her surprise with an easy smile, "So your mother and father finally told you," Midge eyed the young teen, "I was wondering when they would." Midge squeezed a hand around Sarah's shoulder, "C'mon, dear, let us find out more about your mother's heroic history." She gestured for her to follow her further back of the library.

* * *

Wide-eyed, Sarah stared up the numerous stacks of books that were specifically just about Vampire Slayers. The number of books there was overwhelming. It would take her years to get through half of the books.

"There are many, _many_ books about the history of the Vampire Slayer," Midge looked up at the stacks than to the teenager, "but I think for what you're looking for is…" she placed her hand over a line of books toward the bottom of the shelf, "… right here on _these_ shelves."

Sarah went over and read the titles of the books Midge had pointed to.

"I'll leave you to thumb through them. If you do take a few out you know to—"

"—Write it down in the big book." Sarah nodded looking up at the middle-aged woman, "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Midge."

Midge smiled sweetly, "Of course, sweetie."

Leaving her alone with the books, Sarah touched the leather bindings of the old looking books, carefully reading the titles. " _Watchers Diaries,_ " she frowned and noticed that there were years also written on the bindings. "… _1996 … 1997… 1998… 1999… 2000… 2001… 2002… 2003…_ " the books went on until this year. Stuck between twenty-three years worth of history, Sarah decided to randomly pick a diary year _._

She sat down the floor opening it.

Immediately her eyes were wide with shock. Sarah recognised her grandfather's handwriting. What had been more surprising was her mother's name written all throughout the diary. Her mother being a Vampire Slayer was _very_ real.

She flipped to the first page of the book noticing a photograph glued onto the page.

It was a picture of her mother. She looked very much the same in the photograph as she does now, just a little younger. Quickly doing the math in her head, Sarah determined her mother's age in the photograph was twenty maybe twenty-one years old. Her mom had always been so pretty with her vibrant green eyes, big infectious smile, and long blonde perfect hair.

People tended to frequently remind Sarah every chance they could get was how much she looked like her mother.

The shape of their eyes were the same, except their colour. Sarah's eyes are a hazel colour with an outline of green and her mother's eyes are green with small flakes of brown and blue. Her hair was a dark blonde with a beach wave, unlike her mother's hair which was a perfect golden yellow hue and always fashionably styled. Their noses were alike and the shape of their jaws to the point of their chins were also similar.

Sarah didn't inherit her mother's fashion instincts, that was more Josh. Sarah's style was more tomboy casual. She often wore oversized knitted sweaters that swallowed her slim frame or button-up shirts, a pair of straight legged _501 Levi's_ (with paint stains), and a pair of brown weathered _Doc Martens Melissa_ plain lace-to-toe shoes. Her fashion style wouldn't exactly be featured in _Vogue_ magazine _._

Eying the photograph carefully, Sarah found it so hard to wrap her head around how strange it was that her mother was some sort of superhero. She has always been just _mom_.

* * *

After finding the _Watchers Diary_ with her mother's name written all over it, Sarah quietly walked out of the library, catching up with her mother when she finished with her meeting with some scary looking man in all black and a mystical looking blue face.

Sarah wasn't sure why she didn't tell her mother that she was looking up the origin history about Vampire Slayers, it's not like she would've been mad about it. But Sarah got the feeling that her mother wanted to _ease_ her into the Vampire Slayer's long history because it could be overwhelming. From the looks of those thousands of books on just Vampire Slayers alone, Sarah could see why.

When they got home, Sarah went straight to her room and read the journal and by the end, she was left more than shocked. There were hundreds—more than hundreds of questions floating in her head.

 **Harris Residence**

 **Kitchen**

So lost in her own disbelief, Sarah hadn't realised she had walked into the kitchen. She blinked noticing her mother standing at the sink rinsing the suds from dishes.

Sarah immediately noticed the flinch in her mother's body but as fast as it appeared the tension vanished. She always seemed to have a sixth sense towards her surroundings. Sarah knew for certain that her mother has eyes in the back of her head. If was very hard getting away with anything if her mother was around. Now, she could see why.

"Hey, Mom," she slid onto the stool holding a _Watchers Diary_ in her arms.

Buffy glanced back over her shoulder and smiled warmly, "Hi, sweetie. Your father and Josh are coming home with a pizza—with extra pepperoni." She smiled reminded of how much she was like Xander. They both _loved_ the pepperoni.

Her eyes dropped to the _Watchers Diary_ placed in front of her daughter. Buffy lifted her gaze up to Sarah, drying her hands with a dishtowel. "So you went snooping in the library, huh?" She turned and leaned over the counter island on her elbows.

"Yeah," Sarah looked down at her hands with a saddened look on her face.

Concerned, Buffy tilted her head slightly, eying her daughter, "What is it?"

"I read one of Pop-pop's diaries." Sarah began.

Buffy did not respond wanting her to finish.

Sarah struggled to find her words and look at her mother at the same time. "You died?"

Catching her breath, Buffy knew this subject would come about eventually but she didn't realise it would happen so soon. "It was only for a few minutes," Buffy explained. "And it was your dad that brought me back."

Pinching her brows together, Sarah's frown deepened with confusion, "But it said that you were dead for four months."

Buffy stood straight with realisation as her eyes dropped to the diary catching the year engraved in the leather, "Oh."

"How many times have you… died?"

Hating this conversation, Buffy finally answered, "A few— _twice_. The first was… by an ancient vampire. There was this prophecy… He bit me and dropped me in a puddle so I drowned—" Buffy watched her daughter's eyes widened, horrified, "—B-but your father brought me back to life only minutes later."

"When?" Sarah wanted to cry and wrap her arms around her mother and hug her tightly. "When did that happen?"

"When I was sixteen," Buffy watched her daughter's eyes grow even wider.

Sixteen was the age of her older brother. Their mother was dead—flatlined at the age of sixteen.

There was so much she didn't know or understand about her mother. And she wanted answers now. "What happened the… second time?" She asked though she had just read about it in the diary. She had read everything about her Aunt Dawn, the demon God, Glory, and her mother's selfless sacrifice to save her sister and the world from an impending demon dimension takeover.

Buffy grew serious, not wanting to discuss the events that led up to her demise. Besides, Buffy knew that Sarah already knew if she read the diary in full. "It was a bit more complicated."

Sarah's eyes moistened in fear for her a life without her mother in it. She still needed her so much. There was so much that she hadn't shared with her. "Mom, I don't want you to die." She said with a tearful voice.

Moving around the counter island to her daughter, Buffy lovingly ran her fingers through Sarah's wavy dark blonde hair and cupped her cheek, "I'm not going anywhere."

Sarah felt comforted by the familiar loving gesture of her mother tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I wanna learn," Sarah said suddenly looking at her mother.

"Learn what?" Buffy knew the answer but wasn't sure how'd she want to respond—especially, since hasn't spoken about it with Xander yet.

"To fight. I need to learn to protect myself."

Standing straight up, Buffy pushed her hair back and released a breath. Sarah knew what her mother was going to say. The expression on her face gave her thoughts away.

Buffy shifted uncomfortably and said her famous line, "We'll see."

"You always say that." Sarah frowned in disappointment.

Buffy let out a faint laugh, "I need to talk to your father about it."

"Why?—You're just gonna train me on how to use a stick and throw a decent punch."

Buffy smiled at her daughter and placed her hand over hers, "There's more than knowing how to use a _stake_ and being able to throw a punch… Sarah, slaying is very dangerous. If you really knew what was out there—"

"—Then _show_ _me_. Mom, I _want_ to learn—I _need_ to learn." She pleaded. "What happens if something—a vampire attacks me and you're not around?—What then? I need to know how to fight."

Not wanting to give her daughter a definitive reply, Buffy tapped her fingers on the counter then began to move back toward the sink. "For now, I need you to set the table. Your father and brother will be home soon."

Huffing with disappointment, Sarah rolled her eyes and slid off of the stool. She knew her mother would react; that she would be weird and distant on the subject 'cause it made her uncomfortable.

 **Xander's Truck**

 _"_ _Colour me any colour,_

 _Speak to me in tongues and share,_

 _Tell me how you'd love to hate me,_

 _Tell me how you'd love to care,_

 _Well, I just want to shake us up,"_

Josh sat forward and turned up the volume dial on the radio.

In Xander's truck, he had a small wooden rack placed between himself and Josh on the seat with a stack of CD's. Josh frequently thumbed through it, though he knew exactly what was placed in the rack. It was the same CD's his father listened to every day for the last sixteen years. But Josh had his favourite's.

 _"_ _Let's mingle,_

 _And make it well,_

 _Come together now,_

 _Yeah, let's gel,"_

"Hey, Dad," Josh looked down at the pizza box on his lap, "can I ask you something?"

Xander's wrist hung over the steering wheel, looking forward to getting home. "What's up?"

"Your eye…" he trailed off, feeling a bit nervous.

Sitting up in his seat, Xander kept his eye firmly ahead on the road. "Yeah?"

"What happened?"

Josh could practically feel the tension in his father's body at his question.

Xander was silent for a long time. He should've known this conversation would happen. As his kids got older they were becoming more curious, now more than ever.

"Back in Sunnydale—"

"—That crater town?"

Xander nodded his head, "Yeah. But before that… Sunnydale was located on a Hellmouth—which is a place that attracts supernatural stuff. Anyway, we were—your mom, me, Aunt Willow, Aunt Tara, Aunt Faith, your grandpa, other Slayers were fighting this evil called, the First. Me, Aunt Faith, and a group of Potential-Slayers followed your mother into a cavern… There was a fight and I got hurt." He decided to brush over the event, afraid to tell his son the complete truth, which was far more brutal and placed Buffy in a terrible light.

Josh knew there was way more than that but he wondered why he would do something so dangerous without having any powers like his mom seemed to have. "Why'd you go into the cavern in the first place if you knew it was dangerous? You said it yourself, you're an 'average Joe'—no powers."

Eying the silver band around his left-hand ring finger, Xander thought of his wife and his unbreakable loyalty towards her.

"I've followed your mother into every battle that you can possibly imagine. Even the most dangerous and the most terrifying… I've stood at her side. I didn't have to. But I _needed_ to. What your mother does… it's more than just being a superhero with special powers. She cares so much and she'll do whatever she possibly can to protect everyone." He released a breath, "So yeah… I _needed_ to be there, standing side by side with her in every battle—Even if it meant losing an eye." For the first time, Xander looked at his son and said, "Your mother had lost a lot worse."

Feeling his heart clench with pride and bravery, Josh stared at his father with serious green eyes, "I wanna learn to fight. Like you," He said. "I wanna stand at Mom's side too."

So proud and moved by his son's love and loyalty towards Buffy, Xander turned his gaze back to the road and smirked, "We'll see."

Josh let out a breath and rolled his eyes at his father's response. He turned his head back out to the road.

 _"_ _Let's mingle,_

 _And make it well,_

 _Come together now,_

 _Yeah, let's gel,_

 _Well, let's bungle,_

 _How we come together,_

 _Yeah, how we gelled,"_

 **Later**

 **Master Bedroom**

Flicking off the bathroom light, Xander reentered the bedroom rubbing his chin, realising just how long he's neglected to shave, he was beginning to grow a bit of scruff. _Maybe I should shave in the morning… What does Buffy think?_ Xander thought to himself as he shooed Braxton from his spot then climbed into the bed. He sat beside Buffy, leaning back against the backboard.

"What'd you think about this scruffiness I've got growing?" He asked, still rubbing his hand around his mouth, chin, and up his jaw with uncertainty.

Without looking up from the open book propped up against her bent knees, Buffy said, "I think it looks like you're growing a cat on her face."

He looked at her with a frown, "You don't like your man with a bit of _bristle_?"

"Honey, that's not _bristle_ , that's a live animal." She glanced at him, looking over the rim of her black rectangular reading glasses.

"Hm," he frowned, "fine, I'll shave it tomorrow."

Buffy looked back down at her book, "Thank you."

Looking at her, Xander watched her read her book for a minute and traced the line of her profile with his eye and suddenly ached to kiss her pouting lips.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked without looking up from the book.

"'Cause I think you're pretty." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Buffy did not react, keeping her eyes on the pages of her book, seeing straight through his flirty facade and waited for him to _really_ tell her what was going on.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Xander sat back against the backboard and said, "Josh and I had a talk today."

"About?" Buffy turned the page, continuing to read undisturbed by the conversation.

Xander released another breath, "My eye."

Instantly, Xander felt her eyes on him and the book was long forgotten. Her expression was of surprise and a bit of uneasiness. After all of these years, she still blamed herself and felt tremendous guilt for his injury. He was so adamant that he didn't want to find a way to fix his eye for reasons that were beyond Buffy. She has tried over the years to tell him that she, Willow, and Tara had found a way to heal him without disturbing the magical balance of the earth and dimensions of beyond. But Xander remained steadfast in his decision to keep everything as is.

"And what'd you say?" Buffy asked nervously.

It hadn't escaped Buffy's notice that Josh was staring at her a little bit longer and a little bit differently than usual. There was a look on his face of wonderment and perfect clarity. It was strange but Buffy did not address it, hoping it was nothing. It was bad enough that she felt Sarah's stares all throughout dinner. But Buffy knew why Sarah was glaring at her and it was because she hadn't gotten her way.

"The truth…" he said, "… Not the _whole_ truth but enough. I told him that I'd follow you into every battle without hesitation. I told him that I _needed_ to be there at your side no matter how dangerous it is. I told him that you're a hero—my hero."

Buffy felt her heart flutter as she soaked in his words then narrowed her eyes, knowing him better than that. "And…?"

"He wants to be trained to fight."

Slowly nodding her head, Buffy closed the book in her lap and revealed, "So does Sarah." She placed the thick book on the nightstand, then removed her reading glasses, and faced him, "She went snooping around at the Council's library today and found the _Watchers Diaries—_ In particular, Giles' diaries about me."

"Jeez," he ran a hand over his face, "what'd she find out?"

"That I've died… twice. Well, I _accidentally_ let the first time slip not realising the one she read about was…"

"… Shit," Xander shook his head and rubbed his scruffy chin. "How'd she take it? It couldn't be easy... to hear something like that..."

Buffy nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, she was pretty shaken. And also she was begged me to train her." She looked at him, "Should we?"

"What do you think?"

"I think, now that they know, it would be smart for our children to be able to protect themselves if we're not around. I'm the Slayer for god sakes and my kid keeps calling a stake, a stick."

Smiling with amusement, Xander reached over and laced his fingers through hers. He gave her hand a squeeze, "I think you're right. I think it might be time to bring them into our world."

"I hate this. I never wanted this for them."

Bringing her hand to his lips, Xander kissed the back of her hand, "I know. Me either. But its who we are. They have a right to know who we are."

Keeping her eyes on their conjoined hands, Buffy swallowed her forming tears that hung in her eyes, "They're my babies."

Unable to comfort her with his words, Xander did the next best thing, he pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arm around her back, hugging her tightly. His mouth pressed against the top of her head sharing her angst.

They shared a mutual feeling of uneasiness and relief. They hated that they've exposed their children to their dangerous and often unforgiving world of the supernatural. But then they were totally relieved that they knew and they could be completely— _mostly_ honest with them. There were still many things they wanted to keep their children in the dark about them.

 **N.W.C Academy**

 **Training Room 3**

Josh and Sarah stood side by side staring at their mother as if she had grown four heads.

When they said that they wanted to be trained to defend themselves against the evils lurking in the night, they hadn't realised they'd first be thrown into the training room with their mother's Slayers, Vi and Kennedy. Buffy demanded them to throw a punch at the Slayers they've known all of their lives.

Buffy held her hands at her hips waiting for one of them to step up first and try to attack her.

"I'm not punching Kennedy, ma." Josh crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. "'Cause, no offence," he looked at the brunette, "she's a girl. I'm not hitting a girl."

Rolling her eyes, Kennedy looked at Buffy to talk some sense into him.

Buffy remained patient, "Normally, I'd be so proud of your stance on not hitting girls but, sweetie, I guarantee you, Josh, that you won't hurt Kennedy."

Josh frowned, dropping his arms to his sides, "Then why do you want me to punch her?"

"Because there are evil things out there; male, female and... all of the above that will be as strong and as hard to defeat as Kennedy. And they won't care if you can't fight them because your mom and dad taught you some morals. Try it." Buffy urged him on.

Taking a deep breath, Josh drew back his fist, readying himself to fire it at Kennedy but before he could, Buffy's hand wrapped around his fist tightening it. "You're not gonna slap her. You're going to _punch_ her." Josh gritted his teeth as Buffy squeezed his fist tighter, showing off her remarkable power. "Think of it as life or death. How far will you go to save your own life? It starts with the punch."

Josh nodded with understanding. He turned his green eyes from his mother back to Kennedy. She remained still. Her hands were not up to defend herself. She just stood casually with her arms at her sides looking a bit bored.

He mentally apologised to her and fired his fist aiming at Kennedy's face.

In a flash, Kennedy caught his fist and wrapped his arm around his back and brought him to his knees.

Josh gritted his teeth in pain. He tapped out of the arm lock. He looked up at his mother to do something—anything but she stood before him with her hands folded across her chest and a smirk of amusement tugging at her mouth.

Buffy stepped away from him and looked at Sarah with a large smile, "Okay, your turn, honey."

Sarah stepped forward staring at her mother with an uneasy look on her face.

 **2 Hours Later**

Xander entered the training room to see his children slowly fighting Vi and Kennedy. They seemed to be getting the hang of it but they had a long way to go until Buffy deemed them ready for the field.

Stepping up behind Buffy, Xander kissed the side of her neck and found his place at her side.

"They look good," Xander said, trying to be optimistic for his clumsy-looking children.

Smirking at him, Buffy replied, "They're not great but not a total loss. They just need practice. This is only day one."

Xander circled his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her into his side, "That's my optimistic girl."

Unable to keep herself from smiling, Buffy tore her eyes from her children and looked at Xander. She ran her hand down his clean-shaven cheek than let her hand fall flat against his chest, "Remember the days I used to kick your ass training?"

"Oh, you mean last week?" Xander looked at her then shook his head with an easy smile dancing across his face, "No. I have no such memory of that." He gestured to his head, "Head injury."

Xander watched her grow serious with concern. He read her thoughts easily, "We're doing the right thing, Buf." He reassured her.

Laying her head against his chest, Buffy felt comforted by the slight pressure of his lips pressing against the top of her head. "I really, really hope so."

* * *

 ** _Song Used: "Gel" by Collective Soul 1995_**


	10. Chapter 9

**2 Years Later**

 **Cleveland, Ohio 2021**

 **Harris Residence**

 **Living Room**

It was fantastically entertaining for Josh to watch his father in this state of manic panic as he paced back and forth with a look of concern etched in his features.

Josh had never seen his father act like this before, not even when he and mom met Emmy for the first time. But as soon as Xander found out that Sarah was going on her first date it was as if the entire world was going to crumble from some major apocalypse—and Josh had read all about the apocalypses his dad and mom faced.

Josh shifted his gaze to his mom as she entered the living room with a plate of cookies for himself and Emmy sitting on the couch with open textbooks spread around them making it look as if they were doing their homework but in actuality, they were waiting the minutes until they were left alone to continue their make-out session.

"Honey, you're being overdramatic," Buffy said as she set the plate of cookies down on the coffee table.

Xander stalled mid-step and glared at his wife, "I'm not being _overdramatic_. I'm _never_ overdramatic."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Right." She smirked at the couple sitting on the couch watching Xander with amusement. "She's just going to the movies," Buffy said.

"It's not just 'going to the movies'… You think a boy and a girl at their age are just 'going to the movies'? Did you?" Xander stared at Buffy knowing her reply.

Buffy's smirking expression fell. If her daughter was anything like her, she wasn't just 'going to the movies' there would certainly be hand holding or worse, kissing. _I'm too young to have a daughter kissing on dates._ Buffy began to panic.

"Excuse me," Buffy quickly walked out of the living room and headed for the stairs to go to Sarah's bedroom.

"That's what I thought," Xander continued to pace back and forth leaving Josh and Emmy snickering with amusement.

 **Sarah's Bedroom**

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Buffy entered the bedroom to see Sarah standing at the tall mirror hanging on the wall staring at herself terrified with nerves.

Immediately, Buffy's panic dissipated shifting into empathy for her daughter. She remembered her first date ever and being terrified that she wouldn't look the part or she'd say something stupid.

"Can I come in?" Buffy asked.

Sarah whirled around, " _Please_ ," she said, pleading for her mother's help.

Buffy entered the bedroom and crossed the short distance to her daughter. She smiled lovingly as her eyes took in the dark green long sleeved mini dress Sarah wore with black tights.

"I don't know what to do with my hair. I'm not good with hair. I've never been good with hair. I hate my hair. Hair is stupid. Why can't I have your hair?" Sarah nervously rambled.

Buffy turned Sarah by her shoulders to face the mirror and said, "Relax. Breathe." Buffy ran her fingers through her daughter's dark blonde wavy hair. "Your waves are perfect. But this is a special night and your hair needs something… a little extra." Buffy said, taking the long strands from the front of Sarah's hair and began to braid it, "Something simple but cute."

Sarah watched as her mother reached for a brown bobby-pin to keep the braid in place.

Touching under Sarah's chin, Buffy turned her face towards her and smiled tenderly. "You need a little eyeshadow." She reached over towards the makeup kit.

"Close your eyes." With the tip of the blending brush, Buffy carefully applied a bit of toned down pink eyeshadow over Sarah's eyelids. "Okay, open your eyes."

Sarah opened her eyes looking at her mother so thankful that she was there to help her. For four hours she's been locked up in her bedroom in a panic of what to wear. She didn't want to come off as trying too hard or childish. These were the moments she wished she inherited her mother's stylish fashion sense.

"A little mascara goes a long way," Buffy said taking the black mascara in the makeup kit and applied the mascara to the teen's lashes. "And a bit of lipgloss," Buffy uncapped a light pink lipgloss and coated her daughter's heart-shaped lips. "There. Perfect." She looked at her daughter with a kind motherly smile, "You're almost ready."

Sarah turned back to the mirror and was shocked to see herself. Now more than ever before, she saw what everyone else seemed to see. She looked so much like her mother. She always knew that she did and could see the resemblance but she actually felt pretty.

Tearing her eyes from the mirror, Sarah looked to the closet to see her mother rummaging through it. She took out a pair of studded black leather heeled ankle boots. "Wear these," she handed Sarah the shoes. "And this," Buffy fastened a thin black belt around Sarah's slim waist. "It's all about the accessories."

Sarah watched her mother fix her dress and the belt.

Buffy took a step back and eyed her daughter carefully. Sarah felt nervous under her mother's judging eyes and shifted uncomfortably.

"Wear the gold bangle that Aunt Tara got you and… hold on," Buffy walked out of the bedroom leaving Sarah frozen where she stood.

A minute later, Buffy returned into the bedroom holding a short black leather jacket, "And this."

Sarah's eyes widened, "Really?"

It was a rarity that her mother let her borrow her clothes—especially her jackets. A year ago Sarah had taken her expensive long red leather jacket and she splattered paint all over it. Ever since Sarah was not allowed anywhere near her mother's closet.

"Really," Buffy smiled helping her daughter into the jacket. "Now you're ready."

Terrified again, Sarah whirled around to Buffy breathing heavily. "What if we have nothing to talk about? What if I can't say anything other than a few vowel sounds? I've never been good at the talking thing like you or Josh. I'm not cool or witty—"

"—Sarah," Buffy held her hands around Sarah's shoulders to calm her panicked babble, "breathe. It'll be okay. You've talked to him before, right? I mean, you kinda had to if he asked you out."

"Yeah…" Sarah nodded then shrugged, "… I guess… We have a few classes together but we haven't really talked all that much during those classes… W-we text."

 _Oy, this generation…_ Buffy released a deep breath, "He obviously likes you. You are very cool and unbelievably witty. You're a total catch. Just be yourself."

"I'm nervous," Sarah admitted.

Buffy's kind smile widened, "Really? I couldn't tell, you seem just so put together and very _un-_ nervous." She teased getting her daughter to laugh. "It's gonna be great. You're gonna have fun."

"What if it isn't fun? What if this is the only date I'll ever have?"

"Then your father will be ecstatic." She tried to tease but Sarah did not budge. "Honey, I guarantee you that this will not be the only date you'll ever have. And if it doesn't work out, well," Buffy shrugged, "that's why you date to see if you're compatible. But from everything you've told me about him, I think you're gonna have a fun time. Seize the moment."

Sarah frowned carefully taking in her mother's advice, "Seize the moment, right…"

* * *

Walking down the stairs, Buffy was immediately met by Xander, who still wore a petrified look on his face.

"Did she change her mind? Is she not going out on this date? Is she wearing her onesie pyjamas with those _Disney_ characters on it?"

Buffy's brows rose high up her forehead, "Do you mean is our fifteen-year-old daughter suddenly four years old again?—No. She's perfectly accessorised and she's going on this date."

Xander's frown deepened, "Damn it, that was not what I wanted to hear."

Shaking her head at him, Buffy placed her hands on his shoulders, "You need to relax, too. It's going to be fine. This is a good thing." Buffy tilted her chin upwards to kiss him when a soft knock on the door interrupted them. "That must be her date, what's his name?"

" _You don't know_?" Xander's brows pinched together.

"I-I-I know…" Buffy winced, "… Crap, I don't know—I mean, I _do_ know but I just… forgot…" She moved to the door to open it. Xander hovered over her shoulder. "Will you stop it. You're hovering."

Xander didn't budge. Buffy rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Buffy and Xander stared at the teen completely gobsmacked.

Sarah's date was tall and athletically built. His features were dark, almost mysterious. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown colour. His hair was also dark brown and messily spiked. He wore a dark blue button-down shirt and a pair of black jeans, with weathered brown boots.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Harris. I'm Joel, Sarah's date." Joel swallowed nervously and kept a polite smile plastered across his handsome face.

Xander and Buffy stared at the sixteen-year-old.

"Are you kidding me?" Xander broke the awkward silence with an outburst. "Angel?—She's going on a date with _Angel_!" He looked at his wife. "Like mother, like daughter."

"That is _so_ not Angel. He is nothing like Angel." Buffy argued.

"Yea-huh! Joel—Angel— _Joel_ —An _gel_!" Xander's eye was wide and on Buffy. "Look at him!" His arms waved in the air. Buffy looked apologetically at Joel, still standing at the doorstep unsure how to react to the arguing parents. "He's tall with mysterious eyes and he has board shoulders, and hair that goes straight up!"

Buffy scoffed, "Paul is _nothing_ like Angel."

"—Joel," Joel corrected.

"—Who?" Buffy asked the teen.

"Me."

"You're Paul," Xander frowned.

"I'm Joel. Not Paul or Angel whoever they are…" Joel said nervously.

Buffy and Xander stared at the young man in deep confusion.

"Really?"

The parents whirled around to see Sarah standing at the bottom step with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Can you guys _not_ harass my date?"

Pushing their argument aside, Xander and Buffy looked stunned to see their fifteen-year-old. She appeared so grown up.

Xander took a step forward wearing a lopsided loving smile. "You look beautiful."

His smile fell when he realised that Joel was still standing behind him waiting patiently.

"Are you guys gonna let him in?" Sarah asked.

Xander silently waved his hand for Joel to enter the house.

Hesitantly, Joel entered the house afraid of Mr Harris. Though Mr Harris didn't look like it out front, Joel got the feeling that Mr Harris could kick the crap out of him, no problem. He turned his gaze from the unwelcoming father to Sarah. He swallowed nervously and awestruck by her beauty.

Xander eyed the teen. He was taken back by the complete adoration that was set across his features. The sixteen-year-old looked at his daughter in the way he looked at his wife; with tender affection and massive attraction. His frown deepened hating every moment of this.

"Tell her to be home by ten-thirty." Buffy placed her hand on his arm.

"Be home by ten," Xander repeated, still glaring at Joel. Buffy lightly smacked his stomach, making Xander flinch in pain. "Ten-thirty." He corrected.

"Give her twenty dollars." Buffy tossed Sarah a wink.

"What?—Why?" Xander tore his eye from Joel and looked at his wife. "Is Joel not gonna _pay_ for anything on this date?" He looked back at the teen accusingly.

Joel's jaw bobbed up and down terrified, "I-I-I will, Mr Harris—I mean, sir." He pulled out two ticket stubs from the front of his jeans pocket, "I already bought the tickets. T-then get popcorn and-and —"

"You can relax, Joel." Buffy rolled her eyes at her husband and ordered, "Xand, just give her the money."

Digging into his back pocket for his wallet, Xander pulled out a twenty dollar bill and gave it to his daughter. "If he doesn't hold the door open for you, slam it in his face." Xander kept his eye firmly on Joel.

Shaking her head with a smirk, Sarah took the bill and stuffed into her purse hanging on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Daddy."

Xander's heart dropped to his stomach realising she wasn't so little anymore.

Sarah moved around her parents towards Joel and let him take her hand then looked at her mother, "Thank you, Mama." She whispered then reached out to her and gave her a hug.

"Do you have a stake?" Buffy asked quietly.

Sarah nodded her head, "Yeah."

"Good. Have a good time," she tossed her a smile.

Buffy and Xander watched their fifteen-year-old being led by the hand down the pathway heading towards the movie theatres, which was only blocks away.

"Our kids are officially dating," Buffy said, circling her arm around Xander's waist.

Xander's arm hung lazily around the back of her neck, "When the hell did that happen? And why do you and our daughter have the same taste in brooding guys?"

Looking at him oddly, Buffy's brows pinched together, "We don't know if he broods. Take comfort that he's a breathing teenager." She broke away from him and walked past the living room where her son was kissing his girlfriend in a sloppy heated fashion.

"Oh, he _totally_ broods. Did you see him? He's all… _sensitive_ and _tortured_ looking." Xander reached into the living room turning on another light to break up the make-out session then continued to follow Buffy into the kitchen.

Josh and Emmy broke their kiss and shared a giggling smile.

Emmy settled under Josh's arm and ran her finger down the column of his throat. "Do you think we'll be anything like your mom and dad? Arguing like an old married couple?"

Shrugging at the question, Josh hated conversations like this, mostly because of the idea of being with someone as long as his parents have been together freaked the hell out of him. He was only eighteen years old. He was not ready in the slightest to settle down with anyone. He wanted to graduate high school and go to _MIT_ as a Mathematics major.

Besides, Josh wasn't sure if he'd ever have what his parents have. His parents have that big 'let's grow old together, L-O-V-E'. Though he was really in love with Emmy, he wasn't ready to say that she was 'the one' or even tell her how he felt about her. He wasn't sure if he believed in that kind of stuff. Or worse, hearing her say that she didn't feel the same.

From what he and Sarah had read in the _Watchers Diaries_ originally their dad wasn't 'the one' for their mother as they always thought. According to the diaries, their mother was head over heels in love with someone else entirely, a guy named, Angel, who also happened to be a vampire.

Josh vaguely remembered meeting Angel as a kid but Angel was just a name that was said every so often.

Sarah might've read about their mothers passionate and tragic relationship with Angel over a dozen times.

Josh found it difficult to imagine his parents not together. Even more so, he found it almost impossible to imagine his mother in love with someone who wasn't his father. It stunned him and Sarah that their parents weren't together until a number of years later.

"Josh?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Josh swallowed and looked at his girlfriend, "Huh?—What?"

"Where are you? You got that weird look on your face again… What are you thinking about?"

The school year was almost over and Josh wasn't sure if he wanted to enter college with a girlfriend. More and more every day he's been thinking about breaking it off with Emmy. They've been pretty separated lately, ever since all of this college stuff began to play out. Breaking up was the last thing he wanted but he felt like he was holding her back. He didn't want to hold her back if she found someone better at _Vanderbilt University_.

"Nothing important," he tucked a piece of her curly dark brown hair behind her ear and let his finger slid down the sharp line of her jaw.

 **1 Month Later**

 **Harris Residence**

 **Prom Night**

Running down the steps in a bundle of nerves, Josh struggled with the navy blue tie around his neck. He didn't know why he was so nervous, it wasn't like he hasn't gone out with his girlfriend a hundred times before. He knew Emmy had been looking forward to this night for a while. Josh wanted everything to be perfect for her, 'cause he still wasn't sure how long they would last.

 _Jeez, Josh stop it! You love this girl. You want to make her happy tonight. Keep your head in the game._ He ordered himself.

He ran into the living room where Buffy sat on the couch with Sarah watching Xander struggle with the camera. They've insisted that he should just use the cell phone but Xander refused.

"Mom!"

Buffy turned her head to see Josh standing at the living room entrance with wild green eyes.

"Help! I can't tie this stupid thing!" He held the untied bowtie in his hands. "It doesn't look right!"

Wearing a small smile, Buffy stood from the couch and went over to her son.

"Relax," Buffy said and helped him tie the dark coloured tie with experienced ease.

"We gotta go to Emmy's house," Josh looked at his father with a cocked brow, "please, no overload on the pictures, okay, Dad?"

Xander looked up from the camera in his hands with a pouting frown, "I'll take as many pictures as I want."

Buffy straightened the tie's knot and straightened the lapels of Josh's blue jacket. She lifted her eyes to his face and bit back the emotion tightening in her throat. He looked so grown up and was so handsome, just like his father.

"Teary?" Josh frowned unsure why his mother was beginning to cry. She never cried.

"Oh, they're _good_ tears!" She said quickly, wiping them away. "I just can't believe you're so grown up. I miss the days when you used to cling to my leg or when you used to call me mommy."

Josh smiled.

"Now look at you," she placed her hands against his chest. "You're all grown up; going to your prom, soon you'll be graduating high school and going to college. My little pumpkin belly isn't so little anymore." She ran her fingers through his combed dark short hair.

"I love you, Mom."

Buffy brushed the backs of her fingers against his cheek, "I love you, too, honey."

Josh took his mother's hands and shifted side to side, "There is, uh, one other thing I need help with." Buffy waited for him to tell her. "I don't know how to dance. I'm about as good as dad."

"Hey!" Xander stood in the background with Sarah under his arm hugging him.

Sarah reached over to the radio on the bookshelf and turned it a ton:

 _"_ _If pa's eyes were windows into a world so deadly and true,_

 _You couldn't stop me from looking but you kept me from crawlin' through,_

 _And if it's a funny old world, mama, where a little boy's wishes come true,_

 _Well, I got a few in my pocket and a special one just for you,"_

"Well, you have to stand close," Buffy took a step closer to him and took his hand. "Take my hand."

Josh took her hand.

"Put your other hand here on my back." She adjusted his hand to touch her back. "I'll put my hand on your shoulder." Buffy looked at him easily seeing his nerves. "You're halfway there."

"Now, what?"

"You lead with your left foot." Buffy gently directed looking down between them. "Take a step towards me."

Josh followed her gaze and looked down between them at their feet. He took a step with his left foot.

Buffy took a step back then said, "Now to the right." They stepped to the right. "Then back… and to the left."

Watching their feet between them, Josh swallowed nervously that he'd step on his mother's toes but he hadn't and for that, he was relieved.

"You're not so bad," Buffy told him.

"Better than Dad?" Josh's smile grew.

Xander frowned, "Still standing right here."

Sarah tightened her arms that were around her father's waist with a laugh.

Chuckling, Buffy shook her head and said, "Much better than your dad."

Looking down at his daughter, Xander hugged her tighter into his side and teasingly said, "Its like I'm invisible."

 _"_ _Well, it was me in my Beatle boots, you in pink curlers and matador pants,_

 _Pullin' me up of the couch to do the twist for my uncles and aunts,_

 _Well, I found a girl of my own now, ma, I popped the question on her birthday,_

 _She stood waiting on the front porch while you were telling me to get out there,_

 _And say what it was I had to say,"_

Needing to show off his skills, Xander walked over to them and broke up the dance, "May I cut in?"

Buffy looked at him, "Are you going to step on my toes?"

"When have I _ever_ stepped on your toes? I'm an _excellent_ dancer."

Rolling her eyes, "Alright, fine. C'mon, Patrick Swayze," Buffy let him take her hand and pull her close into his body.

His other hand rested on her lower back. Buffy gently grasped his bicep.

He dropped his gaze to her face and took the first step with his left foot beginning their dance.

Josh took a step back, standing beside Sarah watching their parents dance at the centre of the living room. They seemed to be lost in a gaze and the melody of the music.

Buffy unleashed a bright megawatt smile when Xander twirled her around and gracefully pulled her back into his arms. He buried his nose into her hair unable to keep the smile from his face. The teens didn't hear their father whisper words of love into Buffy's ear as they danced the remainder of the song.

 **Graduation Day**

 **Forest High School**

 **Football Field**

The sun was high in the blue cloudy sky.

Proud parents of the senior body Class of 2021 sat in foldout chairs, eager to see their children walk across the stage to get their High School diploma.

Xander couldn't help but toss his eye around the area with a suspicious gaze.

Buffy leaned over to him and whispered, "What are you looking for?"

"I dunno… seeing if the," he frowned and eyed the Mayor standing on the stage with the Principal shaking students hands as they passed, ", the Mayor will turn into a snake… or Snyder's ghost."

Buffy let out a faint laugh and placed her hand on his knee, "The Mayor checks out as a normal human and as for Snyder's ghost… Honey, if he were to haunt anyone, it would've probably been me. That troll had it in for me from day one."

"Can you believe that we have a kid graduating high school and we don't need to detonate it?" Xander smirked.

Buffy smiled and took Xander's hand, "There was something ironic about it when we did though."

"Shh," Sarah held her index finger against her lips. "They're gonna say Josh's name and you're gonna miss it."

Xander glanced over the long row beside him at Willow, Tara, and their young daughter, Aviana, Dawn, Faith, and Giles, who had landed in _Cleveland Hopkins International Airport_ the night before were all here to celebrate Josh's achievement.

The Vice Principal stood at the podium wearing a kind smile on her face, "Nicholas Richard Harman."

The young man walked across the stage accepting the diploma and tossed his parents sitting in the audience a smile.

"Josh's next!" Willow grinned with excitement.

"This is it," Xander whispered tightening his hand that clutched around Buffy's.

Buffy and Xander sat a little straighter with a mixture of anticipation and total excitement to see Josh standing at the front of the line waiting to walk up the steps to receive his diploma.

"Joshua Rupert Harris."

Buffy's heart pounded in her chest as she watched her son shake the Principals hand then the Mayor's hand. The three smiled for the camera. He looked into the audience when he heard his family cheering, " _Yay Josh-y!_ "

Josh blushed and rolled his eyes as he finished the short journey across the stage and down the steps to walk back to his seat.

* * *

After the ceremony, the families dispersed waiting for their graduates.

"Where's Sarah?" Buffy asked.

Xander looked around with a frown and found his daughter across the field talking to a few a people. His frown deepened recognising her daughter's boyfriend, Joel. "Over there… she's with Joel."

"When are you going to give that boy a break?" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at her husband.

"When he's less Angel-ish," he replied.

Buffy rolled her eyes and began to look away when she caught a glimpse of her son hot on Emmy's heels walking towards somewhere more private.

"What's going on with Josh?" Buffy knew whatever the conversation was it wasn't good.

Xander looked over his shoulder to see Josh talking to his girlfriend under the bleachers. From where he stood, he could also see Emmy wiping the tears from her eyes.

Angrily, Emmy glared up at him and shook her head. "You have a lot of nerve, asshole." She said loud enough for Buffy to hear.

"Oh, no," Buffy said sadly.

"What? Can you hear them?" Xander asked.

Buffy sorrowfully nodded her head, "Sounds like Josh and Emmy just broke up."

Surprised, Xander turned back to the arguing couple and shook his head, "If there's one thing Harris' are known for, it's our terrible timing."

"Let's give him a few minutes and go find Giles and the others." Buffy pulled Xander by his elbow toward the small group waiting for Josh to arrive.

Willow grinned at her two best friends as they walked over to them. "You officially have a high school graduate!"

Plastering smiles on their faces, Buffy and Xander pretended as if they hadn't seen their son break up with his girlfriend under the bleachers.

Xander circled his arm around Buffy's shoulders and pressed his mouth against the side of her head.

"Hey!" Josh ran over to them seemingly still frazzled from his fight and ultimate break up with his girlfriend of three years. "Pictures then cake anyone?"

Josh felt the weight of his father's gaze and swallowed, "I don't want to talk about it."

With understanding, Xander nodded his head and wrapped his arm around his son, "Okay."

Buffy stepped over wanting a hug from her oldest child, "You looked great up there. Very stoic."

Josh looked at his mother and said, "I broke up with Emmy."

"We know," Buffy said without passing judgement. She tenderly combed her fingers through Josh's dark hair. "How 'bout some cake?"

Thankful for their acceptance and understanding, Josh nodded and looked at his family giving them his attention by accepting their hugs.

"Alright, let's do these pictures, I want cake," Josh said and looked around for his little sister to take this family photo. He spotted her across the field walking over hand in hand with Joel. "Yo, Sar, hurry up!" He called out as he fixed his cap back on his head.

"Family picture!" Willow excitedly clapped her hands together and promptly received amused eye rolls from both Giles and Faith.

Josh stood between Buffy and Xander and Sarah stood at Xander's side, under his arm. They smiled at the camera.

 **Harris Residence**

 **Dining Room**

The large blended family sat around the long dining room table trading stories from their time spent apart. It was not often that the entire Scoobie gang were able to get together at the same time and at the same place.

Aviana sat on Buffy's lap as she coloured in her colouring book. Buffy picked out different colours for the toddler as she half listened to Dawn, who spoke a mile a minute about her training in England. Giles had taken the youngest Summers girl under his wing after she had graduated from _Oxford University._ She had the great interest and potential to be a wonderful Watcher.

Sarah sat close to her grandfather showing him her portfolio she has been building for her college application.

"Xander, have you seen these?" Giles asked looking up from the colourful abstract painting in his hand.

"She's good," Xander sat back in his chair looking at his daughter proudly. Nor Buffy or he knew where Sarah got her artistic talent from. Neither of them could draw a straight line if their lives depended on it. But somehow, Sarah found her talent and they couldn't be more proud.

"Quite extraordinary," Giles glanced over at Sarah, who was bashfully smiling.

Shifting uncomfortably in her chair, Sarah said, "Thanks, Pop-pop."

Giles wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders and pressed his mouth against her dark blonde hair. "And where do you want to take this talent of yours?"

"Uh, _Rhode Island School of Design,_ " Sarah replied. "But, I-I don't know if I can get in. It's a really selective school…"

"You'll get in," Xander stated matter-of-factly then sipped the beer in his hand.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Dad is a little overconfident."

Giles smirked, "Oh, I believe that you'll get in." He looked at his granddaughter, "Hm, I guess that makes me overconfident, as well." He chuckled.

"Oh, jeez, Pop-pop, not you too!" Sarah buried her face in her hands as Giles laughed.

* * *

Buffy looked up from the colouring book and tossing her gaze around the table, smiling softly at the chatting family when her eyes landed on Josh. He tried to mask his heartache with a smile, but Buffy saw straight through it. She shifted her eyes, Xander, sitting at the other end of the table. They shared a look of mutual understanding, both recognising their son's pain.

 **Later**

 **Josh's Bedroom**

 _Knock. Knock._

Xander entered Josh's bedroom to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. His head hung low and his elbows rested on his knees. He appeared terribly unhappy.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Xander asked and took a seat beside his son.

"Breaking up with her was the right thing to do," Josh said, still trying to convince himself despite his broken heart and the desire to crawl back to her on his hands and knees.

Xander silently nodded his head then asked, "For her or for you?"

"Both of us," Josh replied and looked at his father. "I don't wanna hold her back when she goes to college. I really love her but… I don't want to stop her from anything—like if she finds somone else—someone she really loves… I should've waited but she kept talking about the future over and over... She had all of these plans and I…" Josh trailed off. "I told her that I love her—That I'm really in love with her but maybe we need to take a break."

Xander slowly nodded his head, he had a good idea how badly his son felt. He had done something very similar but instead of saying, 'take a break' like Josh, Xander broke up with Anya in order to be with his wife.

 _Maybe not so similar..._ Xander thought with a frown. But he understood the gutwrenching pain.

"I was engaged to someone else."

Josh looked at his father with surprise. "What?"

Xander smiled sadly remembering Anya. It has been a long time since he's thought of her but she was never forgotten. She would always have a place in his heart.

"Yup," he looked at his son. "Before your mom... I thought for a long time that she was 'the one'. She had an entire life planned out for us. And for a while, I thought it was a good idea... But as the months drew closer, leading up to the wedding, I was having second thoughts. I began to question my love for her… Unfortunately—or fortunately, depending on how you look at it… something happened and, uh, I just knew… I couldn't give Anya what she wanted. That future she planned and deserved, I couldn't give her because I had already planned it with someone else a long time ago."

"Mom?"

Nodding his head, Xander glanced down at the silver band around his left-hand ring finger. "It took your mother and I long time to find each other—even though we saw each other every day. Right from the start, I was head over heels in love but she—Your mother has a very odd history with men," Xander frowned seeing Josh's confused face. "The point of this story is… don't completely shut the door on Emmy because you never know… You may wake up one day with perfect certainty."

"She could be 'the one' like Mom?"

Xander shrugged, "Maybe. But perhaps maybe you do need this break to live a little… see what else is out there. And in time, you'll figure it out someday… maybe… somehow, if she's it, some way, you'll find each other again."

"That's a lot of trust in fate."

Thinking about it carefully, Xander smirked with a shrug and said, "Well, Josh, that's a risk you might have to take. I did."

 ** _Song Used: "The Wish" by Bruce Springsteen 1987_**


	11. Chapter 10

**2 Years Later**

 **Cleveland, Ohio 2023**

 **Harris Residence**

 **Dining Room**

It was a typical Sunday afternoon. Buffy sat in the dining room with file papers for taxes were spread around her. Luckily, all she had to do was compile the year's receipts and documents and then send it to their tax man, who was conveniently located at the Academy.

The house was so quiet now that Josh was away at school in Massachusetts and typical seventeen-year-old with a boyfriend, Sarah was out most nights with him and her friends.

And Xander spent a lot of time outside in his workshop building… Buffy wasn't too sure but he enjoyed wood crafting and she was happy for him nonetheless.

Sitting back in her chair bored of organising documents, Buffy wished it was nightfall. Whenever she felt restless, she'd go out on a mini patrol in hopes of running into a vampire. But it was not night yet, only two in the afternoon.

She tapped her fingers on the table and wondered if there were any vampire nests around that she could raid. Maybe she'll call Faith and see if she wanted to go with her. _No, she's in LA with Spike._ It seemed so long ago when she had a sordid, passionate affair with Spike. She remembered her reasons for having such a dirt affair, but she could hardly believe that it was them that did it. So much had changed from then and now, they were completely different people. The Spike that Buffy knew was changed for the better. He came back on his hands and knees with a human soul he fought for Faith. And won.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The sound of the cell phone ringing tore Buffy from her travelling mind.

She pushed back her hair and searched for the ringing cell phone, buried under papers. She read the caller I.D and a soft smile crossed her mouth excited to talk to her son. Buffy pressed the green button on the cell phone then held it against her ear, "Hi, honey."

 _"_ _Hey, ma, what's up?"_ Josh asked cheerfully.

Buffy looked down at the piles of organised papers in front of her and wished for something more exciting, "Absolutely nothing."

A low chuckle sounded on the other end of the phone, _"Wishin' it was sundown already?"_ Over last few years since finding out who his mother really was, a Slayer, Josh took notice of how restless she could sometimes become. He had never noticed it before, but now, knowing what he knew about her, it was clear as day.

She'd come up with a flimsy excuse just to escape the house for a few hours once the sun went down. Josh didn't understand why she made excuses, they knew about her slaying but it may be because he and Sarah would hound her and beg to come along. They've gotten good at fighting, but still, Buffy wanted to keep them out of the cemetery as much as possible. Why go looking for trouble, when trouble hasn't found you?

Josh also noticed that his father never questioned it. Josh assumed he just knew. But once Buffy came back, she was much calmer and more at ease, as if she gotten that itch that needed to be scratched.

" _No_ , I am _very_ entertained. I'm organising while your dad is outside building who knows what and Sarah's out with Joel and—Oh my god, I'm so bored." Buffy slouched back in the chair with a huff, while Josh laughed at her. "It's too quiet around here, I miss you."

 _"_ _I miss you, too… Just think, it'll be dark before you know it."_

"Yeah, I know." She glanced at the watch around her wrist. "I've never used to be like this—probably because you and Sarah were so little, it took up all of my time and attention... and energy... You two were exhausting."

Buffy could almost hear his frown on the other line. _"What about before?—Before me and Sarah and it was just you and Dad?"_

"I was saving the world a lot… it really wasn't much better. Why couldn't you and Sarah just stay little like you promised me?"

Josh laughed, _"Sorry, I had to disappoint you."_

They sat in a brief moment of silence when Buffy continued the conversation, "Tell me about you. What are you doing right now?"

 _"_ _Staring at a textbook._ "

"Heard of it. They're those thick heavy things filled with paper, right?"

Josh laughed, _"Bane of my existence."_

"What are you studying?"

Releasing a heavy breath, Josh said, _"Abstract algebra."_

"That doesn't sound like a real thing." Buffy frowned.

No matter how he felt, his mother always had a remarkable way of getting him to smile. _"It's very real and it's very hard."_

Buffy was so proud of her son, though she could hear his stress in his voice and she could feel the weight of his desire and pressure to pass this course, she was so proud of him. "I believe in you, sweetie. You can do this."

 _"_ _Thank's, Mom,"_ Josh smiled into the phone.

"Buf?" Xander's voice sounded from the kitchen.

Buffy could hear the heavy footsteps from his boots shuffling on the wooden floor as he entered the dining room. "Hey, babe, have you seen my—" Buffy turned her eyes to him just as the front door opened and Sarah sprinted inside with wet eyes, reddened face, and the deepest frown Buffy and Xander had ever seen. The teen ran straight up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Buffy and Xander exchanged a look than a nod in a silent understanding.

"Honey, I'm gonna give you to Dad. I love you," Buffy stood up from the chair and passed the cellphone to Xander then she walked towards the stairs.

Xander watched her as she walked up the stairs. He took her place to sit in the chair and said, "Hey, Josh-y…"

 **Sarah's Bedroom**

Opening the door of her daughter's bedroom, Buffy stuck her head inside to see Sarah sitting against the backboard. Her knees were bent and tightly against her chest and her face in her hands.

Entering the bedroom, Buffy closed the door behind her and went to her daughter's bedside to sit down. "Honey, what happened?"

Wiping away her fallen tears, Sarah sucked in a breath and forced herself to look at her mother, "Me and Joel broke up." Her hazel eyes welled with tears that fell down her rosy cheeks.

Buffy reached out and touched Sarah's shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry."

Buffy's heart broke for her daughter. She never wanted her children to know the pain of heartbreak after feeling love for the very first time. She could remember perfectly what that aching pain was like.

Shifting herself to sit against the backboard beside her daughter, Buffy wrapped her arm around the teen and hugged her into her side. Buffy pressed her lips against Sarah's head and held her as she cried.

"He s-s-said that he loves me but he doesn't w-w-want to be with me anymore," Sarah muttered against her mother.

Buffy's chest tightened recognising the vaguely similar words.

Sarah laid her cheek on her hands resting over the tops of her knees. "I really love him, Mom."

Tightening her arm wrapped around Sarah's shoulders, Buffy would do anything to make her pain disappear.

"Is this real?" Sarah asked meekly.

"Its real," Buffy replied sadly. "I know it feels impossible to see it now but…" Buffy whispered, running her fingers through Sarah's dark blonde hair, "… the sun always goes down. The sun always comes up. You'll get through this." Buffy paused vaguely remembering those words said to her in a dream.

"How?"

Buffy pushed Sarah's long hair off of her shoulder and said, "Time."

That was not what Sarah wanted to hear, she buried her face back into her hands with a groan.

"I remember that pain that you're feeling…" Buffy began, catching Sarah's attention. She slowly turned her face back to her mother and listened, "That feeling of giving your heart to someone completely, only to have your heart ripped out and stomped on."

"Has dad…?"

Buffy shook her head, "No. Before your dad… When I was your age, I fell in love for the first time. His name was—"

"—Angel?"

Pinching her brows together, Buffy eyed her daughter suspiciously.

"I read Pop-pop's diaries."

With a slow nod of understanding, Buffy revealed, "There are a lot of things your Pop-pop doesn't know."

"Like what?"

Not wanting to rehash that tragic piece of her life too deeply, Buffy looked at her daughter and wiped away her tears with the pad of her thumb, "Angel was my first… well… everything." She revealed. "I loved him so much. I saw an entire future with him; one with happiness, love—"

"—Children?"

Buffy looked away from Sarah with sadden eyes, easily remembering her thoughts and ideas from nearly thirty years ago. And in her seventeen-year-old mind, she did envision an entire future a with Angel. In this future, she did not include children, it would just be him and her living perfect happiness.

Running her fingers through Sarah's long dark blonde hair, Buffy gently smiled and said, "But it didn't last. He broke it off with me—in a sewer nonetheless," Buffy rolled her eyes smiling at it now but she could still feel the painful heartache from that day. "It was a pain I've never felt before. After everything that's happened between us… He lost his soul and then I killed him and he came back, and even then…" Sarah held her knees tighter into her chest. She had read about Angelus and what her mother had to do to the man she seemed to passionately love. Sarah found it excruciatingly hard to read then. "… We weren't really over but now it was. All those plans that I made were gone. Vanished. I couldn't breathe."

Sarah watched her mother's mind wander off thoughtfully.

Buffy pressed her lips against the top of Sarah's head and continued, "My heart was broken—more than broken… shattered." She admitted. "It was then, at that moment I stopped thinking about the future." She pushed her daughter's hair back and rested her cheek on top of her head. "For a long time, I felt like that. I was living but my dreams for the future were non-existent. I didn't see the point in dreaming if I couldn't be with Angel."

Sadden by her mother's loss of hope, Sarah laid her head on her shoulder and hugged Buffy's arm. "Then what happened?" Sarah knew there must've been a change sometime since her mother seemed happy now.

"Your dad came along," Buffy's eyes fell to the platinum diamond wedding rings wrapped around her left-hand ring finger. "And suddenly, I was dreaming again. He gave me so much hope—not just in love but being able to have it all… even as a Slayer."

"What future did you dream of with dad?"

Smiling softly into Sarah's hair, Buffy said, "I dreamt that we'd get married, live in a house—very similar to this one… I dreamt of the children we'd have together; one boy and one girl." Buffy looked at her daughter fully and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sarah, I know it's so hard to see it now, I really do… and that your heart is broken but, honey, Joel won't be the only one you'll ever fall in love with."

Sarah looked at her mother, "He won't?"

Buffy kissed her forehead in response then said, "The next time you fall in love, it will be great and it'll make you feel whole. He'll give you things you never thought were possible." Buffy cupped Sarah's cheek, "You're gonna be okay."

Thankful for her mother and her nurturing and particular way of talking to her. Sarah looked at her mother with wonderment, really believing her. "Thank you, Mommy."

Smiling tenderly, Buffy brought the seventeen-year-old close, hugging her tightly and kissed her temple, "Whoever captures my little girl's heart again will be so lucky, he'll never let it go."

A knock at the door broke the tender mother-daughter moment.

Sarah and Buffy turned to look at the visitor, it was Jules, Sarah's best friend since kindergarten. Much like Sarah, Jules was a bit of an outsider. She was a corky teenager that loved dying her hair. Currently, her hair was a platinum blonde and added short bangs to her hairstyle. She wore a blue and yellow striped shirt and tight dark green pants with a pair of black and white checker slip-on _Vans_.

"Hey, I came over as soon as got your text," Jules entered the bedroom.

Realising that her time was finished and what her daughter needed now was her best friend, Buffy stood from the bed, letting Jules take her place. "Hello, Jules," she smiled at the teen, who was frequently over the house.

"Hey, Mrs H," Jules said flirtatiously, batting her eyes as if Buffy would never notice the teenagers attraction towards her.

Jules ran her eyes over her best friends mom as she headed for the door. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." Buffy tossed Sarah and Jules an easy half smile.

Jules' smile grew and she bit her bottom lip. She has always had a lifelong crush on her best friends mom. Mrs H was nothing like her own mother, who just did not understand her alternative daughter. Mrs H was cool, funny, unjudgemental, and absolutely gorgeous. When Sarah and Jules were twelve, Mrs H entered the living room just to say, goodbye before leaving with Mr H on a rare date night. She was decked out to the nines in a blush coloured mini dress with a deep v-cut, which showed off her tanned unblemished skin and her cleavage. Her long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back in soft curls. It was seeing her best friends mom dressed for her date with her husband that Jules realised that she was without a doubt, very gay.

She's been crushing on her best friends mom ever since.

"You are _so_ weird." Sarah rolled her eyes at Jules, who was watching Buffy leave just to get a glimpse of her backside.

Jules smirked looking back at her best friend, "What? She's really wearing those—"

"—Oh God, _please_ stop. Your infatuation with my mother is just… _Bleh!_ " She shook in disgust, never understanding Jules' attraction towards her mother.

Jules snorted into laughter then grew serious. "Do you want me to kill him?" She asked as she sat down at Sarah's bedside wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Standing outside the closed door, Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and listened to the conversation.

"What an idiot!" Jules exclaimed. "I can beat him over the head with a shovel if you want?"

"Jules, it's okay. You don't have to make him the bad guy."

Jules snorted then said, "As your best friend, that's my job. If your sad, I'm sad. If your happy, I'm fucking ecstatic."

Buffy softly smiled.

Pushing herself away, Buffy continued down the hall and walked down the stairs head to the backyard to Xander's workshop.

 **Xander's Workshop**

Standing at the table saw, Xander cut the flanks of wood for a new project he's been working on since last winter; rocking chairs for the front porch.

He felt a pair of eyes on him, lingering on his back, watching him carefully and intensely.

Turning off the table saw, Xander stood straight, pushing the clear goggles onto the top of his head. He shifted around to see Buffy leaning against the doorframe. She looked casual and oddly at ease, Xander instinctively knew there was something on her mind.

"What happened?" Xander asked with concern.

Buffy stood straight from leaning against the doorframe and crossed over towards him. "Joel broke up with Sarah. And she fell in love with him." Buffy told him.

"I'll kill him." Xander expression darkened, hating the young man that broke his daughter's heart. "How is she?"

Faintly smiling at him, "No, you won't." Buffy took another step closer, "She'll be okay."

Letting out a breath, Xander knew that she was right, he wouldn't hurt a high school kid—no matter how stupid he was. He was so relieved that Buffy was here and she talked to their daughter about this. She was the only one that could, in Xander's opinion. "What'd you say to her?"

"I told her…" Buffy crossed her arms, "… that the pain is real. That with time she'll feel better." She took another step towards him. "I told her that she'll fall in love again. And the next time she does, that love will be great and it will last."

Watching her closely, Xander felt astounded to be standing in front of such a kind, tender, and warmhearted woman that's so often overshadowed by her strength, confidence, and pessimism.

"You're a really great mother." He told her with genuine perception.

Buffy took a deep breath and released a soft smile.

He tore his gaze from her and looked down at the tools on the workbench. Xander began to straighten up, deciding that he needed a break from working.

As he cleaned up the area, he felt Buffy's eyes still on him. He glanced up at her and shot her a lopsided smile. He could see that she was still carefully thinking about something; it was evident on her face. He left her alone with her thoughts and continued to put away his tools.

"Xander," she called his name softly.

Xander paused what he was doing and looked at her, waiting patiently.

Buffy stepped closer towards him, tilting her chin up high to look at him straight in the eye. "You're the love of my life."

Unable to keep the surprise from his face, Xander stared at her. His heart pounded in his chest. He wanted to fall to his knees and worship the ground she walked on. He wanted to pray to the Powers That Be and give them thanks for bringing this perfect woman into his life.

"You've never said that before." Was all that he managed to say.

It's true, she never had said it before. She never thought that she needed to. Buffy always thought that he knew just what he meant to her. But there was something inside of her—a little voice, telling her that he just needed to hear it, so she said it.

A slight curve across Buffy's mouth tugged wider, giving him a half smile that always had the ability to melt his knees. She placed his hands on his chest and let them slide up, until twining around his neck. Her fingers laced through his greying dark hair.

Drawn to her, like a moth to a flame, Xander was unable to resist her, as she gently lowered his head closer to hers. Their noses nuzzled against each other, their smiles grew, lost in the cloud of their love.

Xander covered her mouth with his own. His lips tingled as they touched hers. His eye closed, basking in the blissful gentleness of their kiss just as it deepened into something much more passionate and uncontrolled—like all of their kisses tended to get.

Cupping her cheek with one hand, Xander's free hand, wrapped around her back and pulled her closer against his chest. He wanted to assert twenty-six years of his undying love for this woman into their kiss. He wanted her to feel his faithful love for her.

Breaking their kiss in order to catch their breaths, Buffy and Xander's foreheads touched. They opened their eyes to look at one another, both breathing heavily. Her eyes danced around his face then a bright smile crossed her mouth. Her hand slid from his hair to cup his cheek. Their mouths met again in another fervent kiss.

 **Months Later**

 **Abandoned Factory**

"Jules, I don't think we should be here…" Sarah said as she followed her best friend into an abandoned factory.

The abandoned factory off of _Carmichael Street_ and near the railroad tracks was a major hangout for the teenagers at the surrounding High Schools including _Forest High School._ Sarah was no stranger to coming here but usually, it was with a group of people and during the day.

Sarah and Jules were supposed to be going to the movies—at least that's what Sarah had told her parents. And they were actually on their way to the movie theatres until Jules had the brilliant idea of taking a shortcut through the abandoned factory. Jules really wanted to see if there was anything cool happening before they went to their actual destination.

It was almost nine at night and the abandoned factory looked eerily off-putting.

Sarah turned on the flashlight on her cell phone, as did Jules. They entered the dark factory listening quietly for rumblings of their schoolmates also hanging out but it was dead quiet. The only sound echoing against the thin rusty metal structure was the shuffling of their shoes walking across the loosening concrete.

Illuminating the walls with the flashlight, Sarah looked at the newly added graffiti tagged on the pealing walls.

 _We shouldn't be here._ Sarah had a sinking feeling as she looked back at Jules, who was mindlessly kicking the empty beer bottles.

Releasing a heavy breath, Sarah pushed her beach wavy hair off of her face looked at the wall. Her eyes fell on a melting skull sprayed with perfect precision on the wall. The skull didn't have eyes, but she felt like it was staring at her.

Wanting to leave, Sarah turned back to Jules then jumped back frightened to see a large man with golden eyes closely hovering behind her grinning a fanged smile.

"Boo," the vampire named, Sal said with a low chuckle.

Unable to think straight, Sarah instinctively kicked Sal into the stomach. Sal's smile widened, unscathed by teen's human strength. He lunged toward her. She ripped the silver cross necklace, given to her by her mother from around her neck and held the cross against the vampire's face.

Sal roared in pain as his skin sizzled.

" _Jules_!" Sarah made a break for it.

" _Sarah_!" Jules cried out for her best friend as she tried to fight off another vampire that had also appeared form the darkness.

Sarah reached into her back for the wooden stake.

Coming up from behind, Sarah stabbed the vampire into his back. Jules watched wide-eyed as the vampire burst into dust.

Jules saw was left agape, "Holy shit!"

A second vampire advanced the girls. Sarah tried to attack the vampire with the stake but it was easily knocked from her hand. Fighting him off, Sarah grabbed Jules hand, pulling her up to her feet. "C'mon, we gotta go!"

* * *

The girls raced towards the only exit when they saw two more vampires blocking the large doors, snarling at the girls with a growl.

"What the fuck?" Jules saw their deformed faces.

"We need to find another way out!" Sarah's voice was strained from her fear and stress.

She tugged Jules by her arm and led the way to a glass window when Sal stepped in front of the girls. He gently touched around his burned wound and glared at the dark blonde haired girl, watching as she was trying to locate an escape.

Chuckling, Sal tilted his head to the side, "There's no way out, little girl. You're trapped." He nodded for the other vampires hiding in the darkness to step out into the dim light provided by the streetlights seeping through the upper windows.

Seven vampires surrounded the girls.

Jules felt her heart pound in her chest, terrified, "I've got money." She said in desperation. "And a dime bag."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "You brought that?" She looked at her best friend.

Jules shrugged, "Just in case the movie was a drag."

Sal laughed in the teens face, "I don't want your money… or your pot."

"Then what do you want?" Jules tossed her terrified blue eyes to the vampires closing in around them.

"Your blood," he grinned a sadistic smile.

Stealthy sneaking her hand into her bag, Sarah took out a water bottle. "How 'bout some water?" She opened the lid and splashed the vampires behind her, trying to break the circle surrounding them.

Three vampires cried out in pain as the holy water sizzled their skin.

Sarah was so glad she read the 'Do's' and 'Don't's' on that website she found that was all about Vampires, Demons and Slayers.

"Let's go!" Sarah grabbed Jules by her wrist and dragged her along towards an open door leading to a large room that was used to store products.

Sal stared at the teen genuinely impressed, "Clever little bitch." He was beginning to think, she had an idea or two about vampires. But she was human, thus she can be easily killed.

Sarah slammed the door closed and began to barricade it with loose heavy equipment. "Jules, help me!" She ordered.

Jules wiped away her frightened tears and helped her friend, who was trying to protect them.

 **The Steakhouse**

Meanwhile, across town, nestled in a booth in a dim lit back corner of a busy restaurant.

It wasn't often that Buffy was able to break away for a date night with her husband. Xander was always so patient. He rarely ever made a fuss about her working so much, now that the _N.W.C Academy_ had been expanding, and this time with the United Nations.

It was an agreement that was a long time coming. Giles only finalised the Council's agreements with the UN a month ago. And Buffy's been working overtime ever since, trying to bring the various militaries around the world up to speed as quickly and efficiently as possible.

The Hellmouth, Slayers, Watchers, magic, and demons had become the worst-kept top secret, secret amongst the IGO (international governmental organisation). The White House had reached out to the head directors of the New Watchers Council; Buffy and Giles to work with the sovereign state's security and intelligence but it wouldn't run as the failed Initiative had been. If the Council and world governments were going to work together, it would be under the Council's command.

It was unanimously agreed upon to let the New Watchers Council take command.

In addition to running her own sector of a continuously growing Council, Buffy found herself standing in front of the General Assembly every September for as long as she held her position. She'll be in a hidden bunker, away from the media to council the Nations leaders of security and intelligence—provided by the Council. This was a position Buffy didn't see herself ever being in, not in a million years.

* * *

Fingers laced through his, Buffy nuzzled her nose against Xander's, so grateful to have a moments breath.

"I'm so happy that we're finally doing this." Buffy lifted her eyes to his with a smile. "I've really missed you."

Xander's smile widened, "It's been an active few months."

"It just keeps getting crazier."

Smirking, Xander took her hand that was in his and turned it, so her palm faced upwards. "Soon our little girl is graduating high school then going off to college."

Buffy groaned, "Please, don't remind me. I'm not ready for that."

With his index finger, Xander began to draw random shapes into her palm.

Buffy buried her face into his shoulder with a widening smile. _Always the romantic,_ Buffy perched her chin on his shoulder. "Ursa Major?"

"One of these days, I'm gonna stump you." He turned his eye to her and accepted her gentle kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Buffy looked down at his watch and began to pout her lips. Xander knew what this meant, she wanted something.

"Let's go dancing." She bit her bottom lip, ran her index finger over his hand and gave him a hopeful smile.

Xander had an inkling feeling that, 'dancing' was going to come up sometime during the night. She always wanted to go dancing on their date night. But Xander had other ideas he knew would entice his wife a whole lot more.

"You know what I wanna do?" He asked with a sultry low voice that made Buffy's stomach flip-flop.

She cocked a highbrow as a silent response for him to continue.

"I wanna take you home," his eye went to her mouth before lifting to her eyes, "I wanna make love to you… for hours. I wanna kiss you… all over." Xander knew he had her undivided attention by the way her lips parted and her eyes darkened with desire. "I'll even do that… _thing_ that you like so much." Their hands danced together, feeling their skin tingle with burning need. "What'd you say?"

Letting her mind catch up with the lust burning inside of her, a slow devilish smile crossed her mouth, "Get the check and take me home."

A lopsided smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, he forced to break his gaze with her and looked for the waiter to flag him down.

 **Abandoned Factory**

Jumping back from the door when powerful fists tried to break through, Jules whirled around to see Sarah taking out her cell phone.

"Oh good, you're calling the cops," Jules said with hope. She had lost her bag with her cell phone in it in the main area of the abandoned factory.

Sarah shook her head, "No, not the cops."

"Then who?" Jules frowned.

"My mom," Sarah pressed Buffy's name labelled 'Mom' on the speed dial.

" _What?_ " Jules began to question her best friends sanity.

 **The Steakhouse**

 **Parking Lot**

Pressing his gorgeous wife against the passenger's side of the _Jeep,_ Xander's hands roamed over her body and his mouth was at her neck, nipping, licking, and kissing her skin.

Buffy's hands ran over the front of his dark purple button-down shirt. More than anything she wanted to rip the buttons of his shirt off, just to feel his skin and the dark hairs on his chest under her thin feminine fingers.

His mouth trailed up the column of her neck, down the line of her jaw, finding her mouth again.

Their kiss was deep, wet, and open. Tongues wrestled for dominance. They could taste the reminisce of wine, that had been shared between them.

Pressing his front against hers, Xander's hands went to her hips and ground his growing erection against her pelvis, showing her just how much he desired her.

His hands slipped from her waist to her lower back, finding her backside.

"Xand…" Buffy broke the kiss, breathless. Her eyes rolled back and released a moan when his mouth found that sensitive spot of her neck that always made her toes curl. "… Baby… we gotta d-d-drive home…" her voice was heavy with desire.

He grunted a response as he continued to kiss her fervently.

"Xander…" her breath hitched her throat when his hand snuck into the front of her flowing dress pants, feeling her arousal through the flimsy material of her panties. "I want you…" she kissed him.

A ringing sound came from Buffy's small purse.

She broke the heated kiss and began to dig into her designer purse for the ringing cell phone. Xander cupped her cheek and turned attention back to him. He kissed her heart-shaped mouth and licked his lips. "Ignore it." His voice was low and husky.

"What if it's Sarah?"

Xander knew he couldn't argue with that. He smirked and let her continue to find the cell phone. In the meantime, Xander went back to kissing her neck then her collarbone.

Buffy looked at the caller I.D that read, 'Sarah'. She answered the phone call with a smile trying desperately to not sound like she's about to have sex in a public parking lot. "Hi, honey! Movie over alre—"

 _"_ _Mom! I need help!"_ Sarah's panicked voice suddenly sobered Buffy.

Standing straight, Xander instantly knew that what was being said was not good by the way Buffy's entire demeanour abruptly changed and calmly, but firmly she asked for a location.

"Do you have a stake?" Buffy asked.

Xander watched Buffy release a breath of relief.

 _"_ _Y-yes, I staked a vampire and I used the holy water, too_ — _a-and my necklace_ _..."_

"Good. Sweetie, you need to try to get out of there or find someplace safe to hide until we get there."

 _"_ _Okay… Mom, I'm really scared."_

Buffy swallowed the petrified knot in her chest at the sound of her daughters weak and childlike voice.

Trying not to let her fear seep into her voice, Buffy closed her eyes willing herself to stay strong and levelheaded. _Think straight. Keep emotions out._ She reminded herself. "You have to be brave. I'll be there in five minutes."

Xander watched as she clicked off the call. "What happened? Is Sarah—"

"—She's at that abandoned factory off of Carmichael Street," Buffy said as she went to the trunk for the Scythe.

"Near the train tracks?" Xander took out the keys from his pocket and power walked to the driver's side.

Buffy nodded, climbing into the _Jeep_. "She's surrounded by seven vampires." Buffy forced herself to say, unable to stop the quiver in her voice.

Understanding her fear, Xander reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. She looked at him, sharing her fear.

Xander turned key in the ignition and sped off.

 **Abandoned Factory**

 **Supply Warehouse**

Jules watched Sarah try to open the seal shut windows with thick glass. She was annoyed that her best friend called her mother instead of the police. "Why the hell didn't you call the cops?"

"Because my mom can help us," Sarah said, gritting her teeth using her might to open the window.

"Sar, what's she gonna do?—Whip her shampoo commercial hair back and forth?" Jules' sarcasm seeped into her words.

Sarah tried to open another window, "She's the only one that can save us."

"Did you see those guys? What the fuck is wrong with their faces? And how the hell did that guy explode into dust? What the fuck is going on?" Jules stared at the barricaded door listening to the thuds of fists trying to break into the room.

"Those guys are vampires."

Jules' mouth dropped in disbelief, "Vampires? Now, Sar, you've really lost it—"

"—Vampires, demons are real!" Sarah said. "It's all real."

"Sar, are you listening to yourself? First, you say that your _mom_ is gonna save us, now you're saying those _assholes_ out there that look like they wanna murder us are _vampires_?—Really?"

Sarah whirled around, getting into Jules' face as she started to try the windows across the warehouse. "If we don't try to get out of here, they're gonna kill us by sucking our blood 'cause that's what vampires do! Now, stop bitching and help me get us outta here before that door comes down!"

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The door began to splinter under the increasing impact. Sarah and Jules watched helplessly as the door cracked off of its hinges and shoved open.

The gang of vampires easily moved around the objects blocking their entrance.

They made way for Sal to step forward.

He stood tall with his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets. Sal's golden eyes bounced between the two teens, trying to decide which one would he fondle then kill first.

"I've been very generous and I let you have your time to _try_ to escape and you failed," Sal said, pushing back his slick back hair and straighten the lapels of his leather coat. "I think I'm gonna kill you first." He pointed at Sarah, still pissed off at the burning wound she left on his face. "I'm gonna rip you open and play with your insides." He told them with an eery calm matter-of-fact voice.

"Try it," Sarah said, shoving her terrified fear down and forced herself to be brave, like her mom. "You don't know the power I have."

"You've lost your stake, your Holy Water, your cross..." Sal took out the silver cross necklace from his pocket and dangled it by its chain. "All of your bag of tricks." He sat back on his heels with bored interest, "So what else are you gonna do? What power does a little girl have?"

On cue, Sarah's cell phone began to buzz turning the vampire's attention. Smirking, Sarah glanced at the caller I.D then looked at Sal, "Reception." She picked up the call, keeping her hazel eyes on the vampires surrounding them. "Hey, Mom, I'm in the back warehouse."

Sal chuckled, "Your _mom_?"

Sarah frowned, slightly surprised, "You don't know who my mom is, do you?" She had assumed every demon knew that she was the daughter of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Sarah thought that was why these vampires were here wanting to kill her.

"No," Sal rolled his golden eyes and smirked, "I dunno who your mom is."

Sarah tilted her head to the side, "You should."

Jules stared at her best friend shocked by her sudden display of confidence.

Humouring his soon-to-be-victim, Sal released an unneeded breath and asked with a huff, "Fine, who's your mom?" The seven vampires behind Sal snickered at the absurdity.

Sarah narrowed her hazel eyes on the vampire and unleashed a smile that said, 'checkmate,' "The Slayer."

Suddenly the laughs died and Sal, cocky grin fell flat.

He didn't need to ask who 'the Slayer' was.

There were thousands of Vampire Slayer's in Cleveland, let alone the entire world but there was only one Slayer that was infamous. In the Underworld circles, she was simply known as _the Slayer,_ the boogyman for demons. She was the most feared Vampire Slayer to ever walk the Earth. She's defeated the Master, an Old One (pure demon), Glorificus a Hell Goddess, the legendary vampire, Angelus, and the absolute embodiment of all evil, the First.

Vampires and demons stood out of her way, never wanting to step in her path. And now she was coming right to them.

Masking his fear, Sal swallowed his worry and remained cocky. "Good," he heard himself say, "just makes me wanna kill you more. I'm not afraid of the Slayer."

Suddenly the windows glass shattered as Buffy flew into the warehouse, immediately on a raging attack.

Two vampires stepped up first to attack her, Buffy swung the Scythe in her hands with a wiping zing, decapitating the vampires to dust.

Sarah and Jules jumped back with wide shocked eyes.

Sarah had been on a few patrols with her mother but she has never seen her fight like this. This wasn't her mother, this was the Slayer. It was amazing but terrifying to see the woman she's looked up to her entire life and loved so much be breathtakingly violent. Buffy used the Scythe with majestic ease. Watching her mother fight was like watching a prima ballerina dance; effortless, precise, mesmerising. It made Sarah increasingly curious about what her mother was really like in Sunnydale, before its fall.

In a series of blindingly fast, economical moves, Buffy twirled the Scythe in her hands, piercing one vampire with the wooden stake end. She then ripped it from the vampire's chest and stabbed the other vampire with the stake that was lunging at her from the opposite direction. Another vampire charged straight in front of her and she sidestepped and jabbed the stake into the vampire's heart with perfect accuracy.

Another vampire ran up from behind, Sarah saw that her mother hadn't turned yet, "Mom, watch out!"

Buffy whirled around and with an unceremoniously whipping def move, she finished off the vampire.

To the final vampire challenging her, Buffy fired a series of kicks into a vampire's body before slicing the vampire in half with a singing blade.

Sal slowly backed away from the Slayer, terrified. He caught sight of her dark green eyes and swallowed.

Hanging back, Buffy didn't move from where she stood as Sal slowly backed away towards his only escape.

He turned around just as he made it to the broken door when he was met with a wooden stake to his heart. He lifted his yellow eyes to his killer and was unable to keep the shocked look from his face. It wasn't the Slayer that had staked him, it was the Slayer's husband.

Sal collapsed to the ground bursting into a cloud of dust.

Buffy went over to the girls and quickly checked Sarah for injury but only found a few scrapes on her knees. She looked over Jules and was equally relieved that she was safe as well.

Jules stared at Mrs H wide-eyed, never in her life did she expect to see what she had just witnessed. Not only was her best friends mom a bonafide hottie but she was a hottie with superpowers.

Calming down her rattled never and her flip-flopping stomach of terror and the tingling thrill slaying had always given her, Buffy grew very serious. Sarah swallowed, she knew what was coming.

"Into the car… _now,_ " Buffy ordered in a firm but eerily calm voice that shook the teens to their core.

Without a word uttered, the girls scurried to the exit and headed straight for the _Jeep_ idling outside the abandoned factory.

Xander stepped further into the warehouse and went straight to Buffy. He knew that she was pissed off and scared. He was pissed off and scared, too. Sarah had lied to them about where she was going to be and was almost killed because of it. But despite their anger towards their teenage daughter's poor decision making, they were so relieved and thankful that they made it on time to save her and her friend.

His hands wrapped around her upper arms, forcing her to look at him.

Looking into her eyes, he said with a soft velvet voice, "Breathe."

Buffy took a few deep calming breaths.

They silently stood, staring into each other's eyes intently, without blinking or making a move.

Buffy took a few more deep calming breaths.

Xander pulled her close and pressed his mouth against her forehead, "She's safe. She's okay." He told her, which seemed to sufficiently calm her down.

 **Harris Residence**

 **Living Room**

"What in the hell made you two think that going to an eerily creepy abandoned factory at nine o'clock at night was a good idea?" Buffy yelled at the two teenage girls sitting on the couch looking terribly guilty and apologetic.

"We're sorry," Sarah's muttered hanging her head.

Buffy held her hands on her hips, "You could've been killed!" She shook her head, trying to calm herself, "If I didn't get there in time..." Buffy lowered her eyes to her daughter, "... you could have been killed."

Hanging in the background, Xander leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, "Not only that but you lied to us." He interjected, with a much calmer voice than Buffy's.

"We were going to the movies when—" Sarah tried to explain herself.

"—It's my fault, Mrs H," Jules interrupted her best friend, trying to take the heat off of her when it actually was her fault that they ended up at that abandoned factory in the first place. "I thought it would be cool if we took a shortcut to the movies… Sarah didn't even wanna go there but _I_ talked her into it. I'm so sorry. It's my fault." She brushed away her fallen tears with the back of her hand, "It's my fault we almost died."

Calming down her anger, Buffy dropped her hands from her hips and moved around the coffee table to sit down in front of the girls. Though Sarah should know better by now about places that are dark, creepy, and abandoned—especially going to them at night, she wasn't a Slayer. Buffy knew teens hung out at the abandoned factory, she usually has Slayers patrolling the area and its written in their reports and sometimes Sarah is spotted.

But almost losing her daughter, it was the most terrified she's ever been. "You girls scared me."

"Really?" Sarah eyed her mother with a bit of surprise.

Frowning, Buffy's brows pinched together, "Of course, I was. You're my little girl." She looked at Jules, "And you're my little girl's best friend. Yes, I was very scared."

"You didn't seem very scared," Sarah said. "The way you fought those vampires..."

Buffy smirked, "I had to protect my girls."

"So, uh..." Jules frowned, "... what are you? 'Cause Sar was goin' off about vampires and then you fly through a friggin' window and beat the shi—crap outta those guys... and wow, I'm confused."

Buffy looked at the teen with amusement, "I'm a Vampire Slayer."

"Hense the 'slaying' of those vampires..." Jules pieced together. "Okay, cool. Got it. It's weird and I see didn't that coming—like at all... But okay, cool. You're a Vampire Slayer and vampires are real... alright. I can roll with that. But uh, can I, uh..." Jules began, "... Can I stay here tonight?" She shifted uncomfortably on the couch, not wanting to admit that she was terrified to be alone after the night's events. She wanted to stay with her best friend under a roof that had friggin' _Wonder Woman_ living in it.

"Of course, you can." Xander said pointed his finger at Sarah, "But after tonight, you're grounded."

Sarah's face twisted in disappointment.

Jules snorted a chuckle.

"You shouldn't be laughing, I'm grounding you, too." Xander glared at the teen, who treated the Harris household as if it were her second home. Which was perfectly fine with Buffy and Xander, they've accepted Jules as if she was a part of their large blended family.

The lifelong close friendship reminded Xander of his own lifelong friendship with Willow. Since they were children, he was constantly over Willow's house and slept over more often than not, just to escape the madness of his own home.

Similarly, Jules was over constantly for years now. She had more of a relationship with Buffy and Xander than her own parents. They even attended Jules orchestra concerts and Sarah didn't even play an instrument. Jules had her own drawer in Sarah's room for her stuff.

Jules appreciated and loved how much she was apart of this family. She so much a part of this family, she even gets punished like she's a Harris kid.

"Crap," Jules fell back against the couch, sharing Sarah's angst.


	12. Chapter 11

**1 Year Later**

 **Cleveland, Ohio 2024**

 **Harris Residence**

 **Master Bathroom**

The silence was welcomed.

Buffy laid back in the perfect temperate hot water in the large jacuzzi bathtub filled with her favourite bath salts and bubbles.

Her eyes were closed, basking in the relaxing silence that is her empty house. Josh and Sarah were both back to college after being home on winter break for two and half weeks. Xander was downstairs, doing what?—Buffy had no idea nor did she care at this particular moment.

She could fall asleep right there in the bathtub—or at least until the water had gotten cold. _Oh, then just empty the cold water and refill it with hot water._ Buffy decided with a dreamy smile tugging at her heart-shaped lips.

This was the perfect way to spend her birthday. She turned forty-three this year. Since she was seven months older than Faith, this made Buffy the longest living Slayer, ever. Buffy was somewhat still in a state of denial but she wasn't nearly as bad as when she had turned thirty.

On her thirtieth birthday, Buffy didn't want gifts, she didn't want anyone to say the word 'thirty' or 'birthday' or 'happy'. Xander tried his very best to bring her spirits up but failed. She almost sobbed when her kids gave her a hand-crafted birthday card. Her tears weren't from a feeling of a sentimental warm heart. It was because there was a giant '3-0' written on the card and an old lady that was supposed to be Buffy drawn in inside.

It wasn't until Willow that had finally convinced the blonde that thirty was great and there were many great things in store for her, and thirty wasn't considered old—Suddenly, everything was right as rain again. Xander didn't try to understand it but he was happy his wife was smiling again. That birthday card crafted by her children hung on the refrigerator for months afterwards.

Buffy didn't realise how much she loved her thirties until she turned forty; which she was still getting used to. Her thirties had been a very good decade for her; it was spent mostly with her children, watching them grow, going to baseball games and student art shows.

She didn't feel like a woman in her forties. It was like a pair of brand new _Manolo Blahnik_ pumps that were still a bit tight and needed to be walked around in for just a little while longer.

Xander didn't seem to care when he turned thirty or when he turned forty. Buffy did notice that as he ages, Xander seemed more inclined to play with his facial hair for reasons unknown to her. For a month he wore a thick moustache just so he could twirl the ends. He thought it made him look cool like Daniel Day-Lewis in _Gangs of New York._ Buffy had teased him unrelentingly until one night, he surprised her with an elegant dinner and he wore a fitted black suit, his greying dark hair was stylishly slicked back, and his overwhelming victorian-styled moustache was neatly combed and twirled, Buffy found herself completely attracted to him.

She was somewhat disappointed when he decided to shave his grand moustache and sport his usual look of a rugged 5 o'clock shadow.

* * *

Buffy's ears twitched to the footsteps shuffling across the tile floor in the bathroom, disturbing her relaxing quiet.

She did not open her eyes.

Listening to the rustling of a zipper being pulled down, then a clank of a belt hitting the ground, and still, Buffy did not open her eyes.

It wasn't until she felt a shift in the still hot water of someone stepping into the bathtub did Buffy finally peek one eye open. She was immediately met with the familiar sight of curly think dark hair surrounding a semi-erect cock. Squeezing her eyes closed, trying again to get back into her place of zen.

After a minute, Buffy felt a splash of water gently hit her chest, trying to get her attention.

Her eyes flew open and glared at Xander sitting in the bubble bath across from her.

She paused and stared at her husband. Xander stared back, wearing a pointy party hat on the top of his head that read in big colourful letters: _Happy Birthday!_ There was a multi-coloured party blower in his mouth.

Buffy silently raised her brows never letting her eyes drift from his eye as a yellow rubber ducky floated in the bubbles between them.

After a long silence, Xander blew the party whistle which made Buffy's unsmiling face crack into a laugh, finding him absolutely ridiculously adorable.

"I thought you would have presents." She pouted.

Xander frowned "I'm your present." He gestured to himself, "Aren't I enough?"

Buffy shrugged, "I mean, yeah, sure," she shifted, unafraid to show him her disappointment. "I was, uh, hoping for something…?"

"Something…?" Xander's comical frown deepened.

She looked at him, "Shiny and sparkly."

Xander slowly nodded his head, "Oh. I see…" he leaned over the bathtub rim, letting some of the water splash out.

He glided over to her holding an identical party conical hat and placed it on the top of her head, fixing the elastic string around her chin. Buffy stared at him partly hating every moment of this and partly loving every moment of this ridiculousness. He gave her another party blower. He blew into it making the party blower sing an obnoxious horn-like sound. He then placed it into Buffy's mouth and reached back over the rim of the bathtub for something else.

In his soaked hand, he presented Buffy with a small robin egg blue colour box wrapped in a white bow. Her green eyes lit up.

With a smile, she took the small box from his hand and untied the white bow then carefully lifted the lid from the box.

She took out a sterling silver necklace with two interlocking circles on an 18-inch chain. Engraved in the delicate silver was 'Joshua' on one circle, and 'Sarah' engraved on the other circle.

Looking at the necklace, Buffy lifted her eyes to his, "Xander, this is gorgeous." She smiled lovingly at him. "I love it. Thank you, honey."

"Happy Birthday," his forefinger and thumb touched her chin. He leaned forward and gently brushed his mouth against her lips. "Let me help you," Xander took the necklace clasp it around her neck.

When he was finished, Xander leaned forward brushing his lips against the column of her neck then over her naked shoulder. Buffy held her hand against his cheek, shifting his attention back to her. She shifted closer, wanting his kiss again and show him how much she loved this expensive and thoughtful piece of jewellery.

Xander was always very good at getting her gifts. He was lucky that he had improved his jewellery taste by the time he and Buffy had gotten together. So Xander knew if he bought her anything that was shiny and sparkly from three particular stores; _Tiffany and Co., Cartier_ or _Bulgari_ , then she'd love it. It cost him a pretty penny but luckily, money wasn't much of an issue anymore. The Council took care of them generously and still, Buffy and Xander had always lived quite modestly.

Buffy, on the other hand, was an 'unpredictable' gift giver, which was a surprise for Xander when they spent their first birthday and Christmas together as a married couple. In his mind, Xander thought she'd be an excellent gift giver—and she was but not in the way he was expecting.

At first, for every major holiday, birthday, and anniversary she would get him clothing—more precisely, Buffy got him clothing that _she_ wanted him to wear. Xander wore the clothes, of course, because firstly, she took the time to buy it for him and secondly, she's always had impeccable taste in clothes.

One year, Xander was 95% sure, Buffy had forgotten his birthday because she re-gifted a present someone had given to them on Christmas. She completely forgot this and rewrapped the gift for Xander. Xander found it too funny to tell her that he knew all along.

He was extremely impressed with his birthday two years ago when she tracked down—with Josh and Andrew's help and bought at an auction the comic book debut 1963 issue of _X-Men_. Xander put this comic in a frame never to be unsealed from its protective plastic. It was hanging up in his workshop. Buffy had scored major 'awesome wife' points that birthday.

For most of their birthday's or anniversaries, and holiday's her gift to him was her living out his fantasies. She'd do whatever he wanted. What he usually wanted, involved Buffy wearing skimpy outfits and expensive lingerie.

Their ten year anniversary was a day Xander particularly enjoyed. While their children were nestled under the covers, sound asleep, Xander sat on the bottom steps of the stairs with clenching anticipation. He was pretty sure he drooled at the sight of Buffy when she appeared from around the corner into the foyer _dressed_ for him. As usual, Buffy dressed for him, but instead of lace, leather, and a girdle, she wore a black raincoat and its belt tied around her slim waist and a pair of black pumps. Xander did not reject her seductive advances as he had years before; when they weren't together and she was under a love spell. Xander gladly opened his present and he was pleasantly surprised that she wore nothing underneath—just as he fantasied about.

Xander had bruises on his lower back for days after from the wild sex they had on the stairs.

* * *

Holding her hand against his cheek, Buffy ran the tip of her tongue over the roof of his mouth then sucked on his tongue when she felt his smile.

"I love when you kiss me like that," Xander muttered against her mouth, then kissed her again.

Buffy returned his smile as she broke the kiss to touch her forehead against his, "Well, I love kissing you like that."

He touched the tip of her chin with his thumb and forefinger, "That's good to know."

Nuzzling her nose against his, she closed the millimetre amount of space between their mouths. She shifted the party hat on the top of his head a little further back as it drifted forward. They laughed into their kiss, taking amusement in their silly party hats.

 **4 Months Later**

 **Morning**

 **Master Bedroom**

Buffy laid flat on her back in bed, staring up at the ceiling waiting for the alarm clock to sound off.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

She turned her head and looked at the time. It was early. The sun hadn't risen yet.

She took a deep breath and sat up in the bed. Her eyes turned to Xander sleeping beside her on his stomach and his head partially under the pillow. She stared at his back thoughtfully for a minute then pushed the blankets off of her taking the first steps out of bed.

Buffy walked into the large master bathroom and turned on the light and routinely forgot how bright that light was at 5:30 AM.

* * *

She lined the toothpaste over the toothbrush and began to brush her teeth.

Her eyes lifted to the mirror and stared at herself as if she was contemplating something but she wasn't yet sure how to put into words.

Needing a break from her mind, Buffy walked back into the bedroom still brushing her teeth where Xander laid in bed, unmoving.

Just like every morning for the last twenty-one years, Buffy stepped to his bedside and tugged on his earlobe.

"Mm," he grunted and pinched his brows together. He waved away her hand tugging his earlobe and buried his head further under the pillow.

Buffy turned back into the bathroom and spat out the toothpaste as the faucet ran.

She reentered the bedroom and Xander hadn't moved a muscle. Buffy walked over to him and smacked her hand flat over his comforter blanket covered bottom and removed the pillow covering his head. "Wake up." She said sharply into his ear, not letting him ease into the day.

Xander's eye flew open and he immediately sat up in bed startled. "I'm up." He rubbed his hand into his good eye and forced open his eyelid to see Buffy stepping out of the walk-in closet zippering the side of her knee-length pencil skirt.

Running a hand through his messy greying bedhead, Xander forced himself out of the bed. He dragged his bare feet into the bathroom, heading straight to the toilet. He never bothered to close the door behind him.

As she moved around the bedroom, getting ready for the day ahead, Buffy fixed the front of her chic blouse top then reached for a pair of diamond white gold stud earrings and walked past Xander, who was still standing at the toilet with his head hanging low, possibly asleep again.

Buffy sighed heavily. She loved her husband dearly but he was such a groggy mess in the morning. It took him a good fifteen to twenty minutes to gain a bit of life.

Buffy watched with a small smile as he started to kick back into life. He shook his head tucked himself back into his pyjama pants then flushed the toilet.

* * *

Brushing his teeth, Xander glanced into the bedroom to see Buffy putting on her designer pumps. He let his eye run up her tanned smooth legs, then over her shapely hips sculpted by the pencil skirt she wore. His eye lifted all the way to her face and watched her tuck a piece of her curled hair behind her ear.

His semi-functioning brain sparked to life, mesmerised by her beauty.

She felt his eye on her. Buffy glanced over her shoulder at him tossed him a half smile. She stood straight, letting him look at her for a moment before she headed out of the bedroom.

Xander leaned out of the bathroom, his toothbrush hung in his mouth. He caught a glimpse of Buffy's round backside as she walked out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs to make the morning coffee.

 **N.C.W Academy**

 **Buffy's Office**

Bored out of her mind. Buffy leaned back in her large leather chair, balancing a cup of pens on her forehead, and spinning around ever-so-slowly.

She was avoiding her actual work which was dreadfully unexciting.

 _Ring!_ _Ring! Ring!_

Buffy flew forward, letting the cup of pens crash to the floor. With overexcitement for a distraction, she reached for the telephone and held it against her ear.

"Hello?" She frowned wondering if she sounded too eager.

 _"_ _Hi, mom!"_

Buffy's smile grew at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Hi, sweetheart! How is everythi—"

" _—_ _Sorry what!_ " Sarah interrupted. " _I'm headed to the caf for a coffee then headed to my Illustration 200 class. Then I'm headed to Boston for the weekend to hang out with Jules and Josh._ "

Buffy strained to hear her daughter's voice, wherever she was it was very noisy with loud chatter.

" _Hey! I'll catch up with you in a minute!_ " Sarah called out to someone. " _I'm on the phone! Hold on! Sorry, Mom, what were you saying?_ "

With a slight frown, Buffy held her chin in her hand, "I didn't say anything. You sound busy. Call me later."

" _Okay, love you!_ "

"I love you—too…" Buffy looked at the telephone when she was abruptly hung up on. She sighed heavily and hung up the telephone then sat back in her chair. She was so happy that her kids seemed to love college and they've made friends, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. There was so much they haven't done yet in their young lives, Buffy envied the amount of 'firsts' they'll have.

 **Night**

 **Harris Residence**

 **Master Bedroom**

In bed with her husband, who was between her knees, thrusting in and out of her body, Buffy laid flat on her back. One arm was wrapped loosely around his neck and her other hand was threaded in his hair.

She turned her eyes from the ceiling to Braxton laying on the rugged floor near the cracked open door. The greying German Shepard didn't seem phased one bit by the on-goings in the bedroom.

Braxton lifted his dark brown eyes to Buffy. He broke their gaze and buried his snout into his paws. He looked at bored as she.

Buffy turned her eyes away from the dog and felt Xander's mouth kissing her skin as he moaned. She responded to his moan with her own moan.

His mouth moved across her collarbone, up the column of her neck heading towards her mouth when Buffy let out a yawn.

Suddenly, Xander's thrusting movements halted. He lifted his head staring at her with a shocked wide-eye. "You yawned." He pointed his finger at her accusingly.

Buffy comically frowned, "N-no I didn't."

"Yes-yes, you did. You yawned." He stared at her in completely dumbfounded.

"No…" Buffy unleashed another yawn, "… I didn't…"

Insulted by her yawns, Xander sat up in the bed, shifting the blankets around his waist. "I can't believe you yawned." He looked at her in disbelief. In all of their years together, she never yawned during sex. She was always a hundred and ten per cent invested whenever they made love.

Xander wasn't completely clueless, he's noticed her melancholy state, ever since the kids went back to school in January. He figured it was that time of the month but now she was yawning… that certainly set off ringing bells that there was something else bothering her entirely.

Buffy sat up, "It's not a big deal, Xander." She rested back against the backboard of the bed and covered her naked body with the thin bedsheet. "I yawned."

"Ah-ha! So you admit that you yawned," he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "You never yawn."

"I'm sorry, I'm just… distracted…" she said pushing her hair back.

Xander's frown deepened as he thought harder about the situation when suddenly his eye widened and his handsome face twisted with hurt. "Were you distracted the entire time?"

Buffy swallowed and looked away from him.

"Were you faking it?"

She looked at him again and said, "No. I wasn't 'faking it.'"

"You were just faking it now."

"No, I was yawning," Buffy argued.

"But you would've faked it _eventually._ Am I right?" His jaw dropped by her lack of a quick reply. "I'm right? _Buffy Anne,_ I am appalled!" He stared at her in disbelief.

Unable to take his hurt puppy face, Buffy reached out and took his hand into her own, "No, babe, I have never _ever_ faked it with you." She told him with genuine honesty. "Never. With you… its good— _really_ good," Buffy gave his hand a squeeze.

"Then what's going on?" Xander asked, somewhat apprehensively.

Buffy removed her hand from his, clearly uncomfortable as she hugged her knees tighter into her chest and twisted the set of platinum wedding rings around her finger, which made Xander uneasily nervous. "Is this it?" She asked with a small meek voice. "We wake up, get dressed, go to work, come home, eat dinner, make love, sleep… Then the next day, wake up, get dressed, go to work… Are we just gonna do the _same_ _thing_ day after day, for the rest of our lives?"

Frowning trying his damnedest to understand, Xander ran a hand through his short hair trying to understand where he might've gone wrong. He thought they were happy and everything was fine and dandy.

 _What did I do?_ He wondered.

Lost for words, he looked at her and said, "I thought this is what you wanted… Is it not? Am I missing something? I thought you wanted normal."

Buffy shifted hating how terrible she was making Xander feel. She could see him blaming himself and wondering what _he_ did wrong, which was nothing, he's done absolutely nothing wrong.

"It is what I want…" she assured him but then added, "… for the kids."

As if a lightbulb went off in his brain, Xander slowly nodded his head in perfect understanding. _Oh, I get it_ … he looked at her and tossed her a lopsided smile, "But you don't want _us_ to be normal."

"Normal-ish," she shrugged.

"Then what do you want, Buffy?" He tenderly asked her. "I'd do anything to make you happy. Whatever you need, I'll do it. Whatever you want, I'll give you. You just have to tell me." He gave her a kind half smile.

Buffy knew he would. Her husband, her love would do anything for her.

 _What do I want?… What do I want?_ … Buffy thought to herself for a moment, carefully contemplating what could possibly get her out of this stupor she's found herself in.

Lifting her eyes to her devoted husband, patiently waiting for her response, she crossed her legs in a pretzel under the bedsheet and leaned forward slightly, resting her elbows on her knees. "I wanna go on patrols more. Like I used to."

"Done," he nodded his head in agreement.

"And with you—I wanna go on patrols more with you."

"I like that even better," he agreed. "What else?"

Buffy thought for a moment then said, "I want to go on vacations more."

"Like to _Disneyland_?"

She gave him a look that suggested 'no'. "We've been there before with the kids. I'm thinking like… Italy or something." There was a spark of excitement in her green eyes.

Xander raised a brow, "'Cause you're just so interested in Italy's rich history?"

Unable to stop herself from a tugging smile, "I like the food. And… go somewhere tropical."

Xander nodded and leaned forward copying her pretzel-style sitting, "Travel for Italian food and margaritas. Check. What else?"

Buffy frowned, sadden by a thought, "I miss going to Josh's baseball games…"

"Fine, I'll get us season passes to the _Indians._ "

She raised her brows high up her forehead, "Really?"

" _Yes_ ," Xander strained and reached out for her hands, bringing them to his mouth, "Buf, I'd do anything for you."

Buffy looked at him suspiciously. "Anything?"

Xander knew that look, she was going to test him somehow and he was sure as hell gonna pass it. "Anything," he cautiously replied.

She sat a bit straighter, signifying that whatever she was going to 'request' next, Xander might have to go back on his vow to do 'anything' for her.

"What?—What is it?" He was eager to know her ticking thoughts.

Buffy looked at him and said, "I want to you to talk to Willow about your eye."

Xander clenched his jaw and dropped her hands, visibly irritated by her 'request'. They've had this conversation a few times before and Xander had thought he'd made himself very clear on his stance about using that sort of magic.

"Buffy, we've talked about this." He said. "I thought I've made myself very clear."

"Yeah, but that was years ago." She argued. "Hasn't it been long enough? You don't need to live like this if there is a solution—a _safe_ solution to fix your—"

"— _Buffy,_ " he said her name firmly, "those magicks are too powerful and too dangerous. Who knows what it would do to Willow. I'm not doing it. I'm risking her or Tara. Not for something like my eye." He shook his head. "No, I'm not doing it."

Buffy huffed, not willing to give up yet. "They found a safe way that wouldn't shift the balance or make Willow all black-eyed-pea'ed. Honey, they found a way."

"I'm fine the way I am." He told her. "Why is this suddenly so important to you? Are you tired of being married to a pirate?—A handicap?"

Shocked by his accusation, Buffy glared at him, now getting mad at his reaction, which she had seen coming. "I can't believe you asked me that." She was at a loss for words.

"I can't believe that you brought this up again." Wanting to desperately erase that look of angst from her face, Xander reached out to her, taking her hands once more. "Baby, I'm happy."

Her eyes lifted to his. "But you could be happier."

Xander paused.

Buffy scooted closer to him, removing her hands from his and held his face between her palms. "Xander, I love you. You know how much I love you. I love every part of you." She told him. "But there is something missing… It's small—minuscule in the scheme of things, but I know you… and I know you'll never say it. You won't even let those thoughts cross your mind but, I'll say it and I'll think it. I know how happy you would be to have your eye back." She ran the pad of her thumb under his dark eye, "I miss looking into your eyes. And I miss them looking at me with the same amount of love that I feel for you."

Close his eye, Xander rested his forehead against hers, revelling in their closeness. His hands wrapped around her wrists, keeping her close and touching his face.

"All am I asking is for you to talk to Willow," Buffy said in a whispering breathless voice, filled with emotion. "Let her explain the spell to you, that's it."

He drew back his head to look at her. "That's it?"

"Yes," she told him truthfully.

Xander sat silently for a long minute. He reminded himself about his vow to do whatever she wanted for her happiness. _It would make her happy._ Xander slowly nodded his head and said, "Okay, I'll talk to her."

Letting a small smile curve at her mouth, Buffy leaned forward and tenderly kissed him as a 'thank you'. She let her fingers slide into his hair as she deepened the kiss for a moment longer, before breaking the kiss.

"I'm ready to make love to you now," Buffy whispered against his mouth.

Xander smirked then leaned forward to continue kissing her, picking up where they had left off. But before he closed the small space between then mouths, he looked at her, cocking his chin high, "You're not gonna yawn again are you?"

Buffy shook her head, "No. But if I do…" she sat up on her knees, letting the bedsheet drop from around her body. Buffy straddled her knees across his lap and circled her arms around his neck. "… I'll let you punish me."

Xander's mouth dropped, "Holy shi—" Buffy's mouth crushing against his interrupted him. His arms wrapped around her slim waist. He sat up, kicking away the bedsheet and laid Buffy down on her back, settling between her legs.

Their tongues duelled a friendly battle of dominance. Xander's hand dropped to her hip then ran down her thigh to the back of her knee, drawing her knee higher as he entered her welcoming body. Her arm loosely hooked around his neck, keeping him close as they kissed passionately.

The feel of her smile made his heart soar.


	13. Chapter 12

**3 Days Later**

 **N.C.W Academy**

 **Coven**

 **Willow & Tara's Office**

 _I dunno about this…_ Xander sat in the centre of a large office in a wooden office chair with red leather as its cushioned backing and bottom.

Xander let his eye wander around the office, every time he came into Willow and Tara's office it was different—at least, Xander thought it was different. This time the office seemed more natural, earth-based in its design like a mystical rain-forest.

"I like what you've, uh, done with the, uh, place…" he held his hands together between his knees trying not to appear nervous, though it was evident in his demeanour.

A few days ago, Xander had done as he promised and talked to Willow about the spell of resurgence. And much to Xander's appreciation, Willow had gone over the spell in a detailed step by step, which she explained to him a few times. Then she answered all of his questions.

Willow knew he was frightened, not of the spell on himself but what it could do to her and Tara. Though the spell that could be done was quite simple—not as near complicated or dangerous as Buffy's resurrection spell, Xander it was a lot of power being used and it could hurt them.

He watched the witches silently across the office. They stood at a table looking down at a clay bowl. They added various herbs and grassroots into the bowl then grinned the mixture.

A squeeze of his hand turned Xander's attention beside him.

Buffy gave him a small smile, trying her best to give him comfort. She was the reason he was finally doing this after twenty-one years of coming up with notable reasons not to.

But then Xander seriously thought about it the next day. His list was long for reasons not to go through with this spell in contrast to the two reasons he could come up with to do this spell;

1\. It will make Buffy happy.

2\. She's too beautiful not to look at with two eyes.

He won't go back on his word, he decided. If this is what she wanted and she thought it was the right thing to do, then he'd do it.

Buffy slipped her hand from his and cupped his cheek gently. She felt his jaw clench in her hand. Buffy leaned in closer to kiss him when Willow's voice tore the moment in half.

"Okay," Willow faced the couple sitting in the centre of the office lost in a moment. The redhead blushed, realising what she may have interrupted.

Tara followed Willow lighting a candle in her hand.

"We ready?" Willow asked in her usual perky way.

Xander looked at his old friend and swallowed, "As I'll ever be."

He felt a bit of comfort when Buffy took his hand again.

"This is gonna freak out the kids when they come home from school," Xander said, trying to ease his nerves with a bit of lightheartedness. "Jules is gonna have a lot of _opinions_ the next time she comes over."

Buffy returned his smile, "When does she not have opinions? They'll get used to it."

Taking a deep breath, Xander turned his eye from his loving wife to his best friends. "Okay, let's do this."

"Okay," Willow began, "please remove the eyepatch."

Xander rarely ever removed the eyepatch covering his injured eye. He was a bit self-conscious about it—only Buffy has seen him without the eyepatch and it was during his early recovery when she helped him change the bandages but after that, he always kept his injury covered.

Slowly, Xander lifted the eyepatch from his eye.

Willow's heart broke at the sight of his injury. His eyelid was completely closed over the dead eye and scaring from the surgery coated his skin. It was a vast difference from what Willow remembered on that night twenty-one years ago.

"I'm gonna cover your eye with this mud. Its gonna feel a little cold and it's smelly."

"Cold and smelly mud, got it." Xander tried to smile, in an effort to calm the room down.

Willow used her two fingers and covered his injured left eye.

"Oof, does this mud have manure in it?" Xander smirked.

For the first time, Willow unleashed a genuine smile, "Maybe…"

"Maybe?" Xander asked with surprise.

"Shh," Willow teased him. "Okay, here we go."

The redhead reached back for Tara's hand, transferring their united power. Buffy's hand tightened around Xander's, which did not escape his notice, she too was freely giving him her supernatural energy.

"Uh…" Xander frowned as the silence in the room drew on, "… is someone supposed to say something? Like a chant to summon the goddess or have snakes come out of your mouth or—"

"—Shush," Willow smirked, "we're trying to concentrate."

Xander frowned, keeping his eye closed and tried to ignore the strange feeling of skin tingling. "O—kay…"

The office was silent for another minute.

"Okie dokie," Willow opened her eyes and removed her hand from Tara's. "Finished."

Xander opened his eye to see Tara blow out the candle flame and reach for a damp washcloth.

"It's over?" Xander asked accepting the washcloth from Tara and wiped the hardening mud from his eye. "I thought it was gonna be an 'hours long' sort of thing… The way you described it was…"

Willow shook her head, "No, I never said it was gonna take hours. I said it was based on the power of strength and energy and since you're in a room with two badass Wicca's and a Vampire Slayer, its safe to say the power of strength and energy is pretty darn high."

"So it worked?"

"Well, clean yourself up and you let us know." Willow smiled.

Xander wiped the last of the mud and slowly opened his left eye.

His newly restored vision was blurred with momentary blindness. His eye was able to make out the two shapeless forms standing in front of him, which he knew were Willow and Tara.

He blinked a few more times, trying to wash away the haze after years of seeing darkness in one eye.

Xander swallowed and turned his chin to look at Buffy with his own two eyes for the first time in twenty-one years. She was right, of course, she was, looking at her with his own two eyes was the greatest thing he's ever seen.

Buffy swallowed the tears forming her green eyes as she gazed deeply into his beautiful brown eyes. The pad of her thumb gently touched under her healed left eye and a small smile tugged at her heart-shaped lips.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispered.

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Buffy closed the space between their mouths and kissed him passionately. Xander smiled against her mouth and deepened the kiss with his tongue. He wanted to keep his eyes open, never wanting to look away from her. _God, she's so beautiful._

Still, in the room with the passionately kissing couple, Willow and Tara watched them with smiles of happiness, until they realised that the pair was not going to break their kiss any time soon and the witches suddenly felt awkward and out of place.

" _Ahem_ ,"

Buffy and Xander halted mid-kiss and looked over to their best friend standing with her wife slightly embarrassed and exceedingly uncomfortable.

"We, uh," Xander took Buffy's hand and began to stand from the chair, "gotta go."

"Yeah," Buffy said, wrapping her arms around Xander's waist. "I've got a meeting and—"

"—I've got…" Xander failed to come up with an ultra-lame excuse.

Tara snorted into a laugh, "Chills? Are they multiplying?" She cocked a highbrow.

Xander's hand went around Buffy's back as he swallowed, trying desperately to control his desires as Buffy's hand slid down the centre of his chest. "And I'm kinda losing control—It's electrifying."

"Oh God, please go!" Willow laughed at the pair inching towards the door.

Buffy and Xander raced out of the Coven's main office and ran down the hallway hand in hand, shocking the Wiccan students walking the halls.

The students jumped back against the wall, surprised to see their fierce leader giggling like a teenager as she ran down the hallway with her hand in Xander's.

 **Buffy's Office**

The married couple fell into the office with their arms wrapped around their bodies and their mouths locked in an intense and possessive kiss.

Xander kicked the office door closed with a slam by the heel of his boot.

Buffy reached over his back, yanking Xander's shirt up as they stumbled across the office until her lower back hit the edge of the desk.

Xander took off the shirt and tossed it away to the ground. His fingers clenched around her sides and tugged up the blouse top tucked into her dress pants. He pushed it up her slim body then over her head.

"Of all the days _not_ to wear a skirt." Xander scowled at her.

Buffy laughed as she unfastened the front of his jeans with an expert touch. Her hand reached into his jeans and gripped his cock. Xander's mouth opened as he released a breath. Buffy smiled and bit his bottom lip, which brought her husband back to life.

He pushed his jeans and boxers down his thighs, completely freeing himself.

As Buffy continued to stroke his hardening member, she watched his face carefully as he rushed to open the front of her pants and get them down her legs.

"Look at me." She gently ordered.

Xander paused and lifted his brown eyes to her face.

Locked into her hypnotising gaze, Xander pushed her pants down from her hips, down her thighs then let her kick them off of her legs.

He pulled her close into him with his arm wrapped around her lower back. He touched her cheek with the backs of his fingers, never letting his dark eyes tear away from hers.

She leaned in, never removing her eyes from his and kissed him. Their eyes remained wide and focused only on each other.

Grinning in happiness, Xander stepped them back against the desk. He reached back behind her and swiped his arm over the desk tabletop, spilling the office supplies, papers, and computer uncaringly off of the desk, Xander laid her down on the tabletop.

He reached a hand between them, gripping himself and entered her body with a single thrust. Breaking the kiss, Buffy sucked in the air caught in her lungs. Her fingers clamped around his neck tightened. Xander's mouth curved into a lopsided smile, loving the way her fingers were beginning to dig into his skin as she moaned his name.

Never removing his eyes from her face, lost in the pools of her green eyes, he pounded into her at a faster tempo pushing themselves closer to the edge.

As he moved harder in and out of her body, the volume of her voice grew, as well as their heavy breathing.

Raking his muscular back with her nails, Buffy's skin went ablaze as a twitching sensation pooled at her abdomen. " _Ohhuhhnn!_ " She moaned incoherently.

She felt her climax swiftly approaching. The thunderous waves of pleasure began from her abdomen and shot up to her head and down her legs, that were wrapped around Xander.

Suddenly the office door flew open and Andrew jumped inside holding a battle axe in his hand ready to take out whoever was trying to hurt the _N.W.C Academy's_ Director. "Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam! ( _Today is a good day to die!_ )" Andrew bravely shouted at the attacker.

Andrew's blue eyes went wide with shock to see his boss flat on her back across the desk with only her bra on and her husband between her legs, pounding his cock in and out of her of welcoming body as she moans loudly.

Andrew's hand immediately covered his eye's in a panic.

Buffy frowned and for the first time, she was forced to look away from Xander's eyes to the unwanted visitor. She glared at her intruder and reached back, over her head for an object to throw.

" _Get out!_ " Buffy hurled a stapler across the large office aiming for Andrew's head.

Andrew yelped stunned by the stapler hitting him. "Ow!" He rubbed the impending bump on his forehead and comically stumbled on his feet as he tried to scurry out of the office. "Sorry, sorry—so sorry! I didn't see a thing!" He hit his back against the door before he blindly reached back to grasp the doorknob and slam the door closed.

Buffy looked back at Xander, immediately falling back into the passionate sex. She knew he was close by the hazy dark look in his eyes. He was trying so hard to hold out and relish this but Buffy wanted him to climax. She gripped his rigid shaft with her strong vaginal walls and held his face between her hands, keeping her eyes focused into his.

The swelling feeling of her affections, given to him by the look in her eyes and the soft purring noises she made consumed him. He was powerless to stop what happened next. " _Uggghhhh, Buffy!_ " He stalled in her heat as his seed shot out of him and deep into her body.

He dropped his head, resting his forehead against her shoulder as he caught his panting breath again. His body quivered with the aftershocks and his skin was beaded with sweat. The scent of their passion was all around them.

Lifting his head again, Xander's face hovered over hers. Buffy ran the pad of her thumbs under his eyes tenderly. She was still wrapping her head around seeing both of his beautiful dark brown eyes looking right back at her.

They shared a calming kiss when Xander frowned and looked at her again, "Did someone shout something in Klingon at us?" He asked.

"Uh… I think it was Andrew…" Buffy twined her arms around his neck and devilishly grinned, "I'm not too sure."

It stunned him that he had almost forgotten what it was like to look at his gorgeous wife with his two eyes. All of his reasons for being so adamantly against it seemed to pale in comparison to looking at his wife with his two eyes. He never wanted to blink again, in fear of missing something.

With the pad of his forefinger, he gently traced the gentle smile lines that were evidence of years of happiness. The corner of her eyes had little lines but she still looked exactly the same as the day he met her almost thirty years ago. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. He would never ever say it, but he noticed a few grey strands in her hair every now and then. Xander knew that she touches up the roots of her hair every few weeks at the salon.

His heart pounded in his chest with the love he has for her. She was right, whether she was trying to finally relieve herself of years of guilt or she had really missed looking into his eyes, Xander knew in his gut that she was right. He needed to look at her with two eyes. "You were right," Buffy looked at him with interest, wanting him to continue, "about all of it—my eye… Don't ever stop thinking the way you do."

"Deal," Buffy's hand cupped his cheek as she winked.

Chuckling, Xander pressed his lips against hers once more, which immediately made his cock, that was still inside her heat flinch with need. Buffy's nipples hardened under the material of her bra, still covering her breasts. Xander began to move inside her building her climax back up all over again.

 **1 Month Later**

 **N.W.C Academy**

 **Buffy's Office**

"So if we arrive in Boston on Thursday, we can rent a car and pack up Jules' dorm room then drive to Rhode Island to pack Sarah's things by five," Buffy said as she entered the main office area with Xander, walking beside her.

"Five depending on traffic." Xander reminded her. She always seemed to forget about the New England traffic. Since Xander would be the one driving, he never forgot.

Buffy slowly nodded her head, "Right. So… drive fast."

Xander chuckled then ran a hand over his scruffy face, "Do you know if we're meeting up with Josh while we're in Boston? I haven't been able to get a hold of him."

"He's been working overtime to meet a deadline. But he said, yes, he'll try to be around to help Jules, if he doesn't, then we'll defiantly seem him one of the other days." Buffy explained as she picked up the manila folders stacked and ready for her to read at the corner of Andrew's desk.

Walking closely behind her, Xander dropped his eyes to her backside, quietly admiring the way she looked in her knee-length skirt. "Okay, so I'll look into plane tickets." He caught Buffy's questioning frown.

"Tickets?—For the private company plane?"

"I was trying to make us sound humble."

Buffy wrapped her hand around the doorknob of the office door, "You wanna join the 'Mile High Club' again?" She asked, seductively biting her bottom lip.

Laughing, Xander began to wrap his arm around her waist and nuzzled his nose against hers. "We're already VIP members." He teased.

With her free arm that still held a collection of folders, Buffy hooked it around his neck, grinning wildly at him. She twisted the doorknob open and stepped back into the office, bringing Xander with her.

"We need the flyer miles." Buffy lifted her eyes from his lopsided smiling mouth to reach his gaze

"For our free flight?" Xander dipped his head lower and kissed her neck when he caught the sight of someone standing in a chair at the front of Buffy's desk, waiting for her arrival.

Buffy followed his gaze to see a man dressed in a military formal black secret ops uniform. He held a black hat under his arm facing the couple with a surprised but awkward expression etched in his features.

Buffy was unable to keep the surprise from her face. "Riley?"

Riley shifted his blue eyes between the pair, unsure what to make of them. He plastered a kind smile across his handsome face, genuinely happy to see two familiar faces, but he too was shocked to see them in this particular position that appeared… intimate.

"Buffy?" Riley was a bit taken back to see her. "When that man outside with the comic books said I'd be speaking with the Director of _N.W.C Spec Ops_ _Force,_ I didn't think it would be you."

Removing herself from the compromising position that was Xander's arms, Buffy adjusted her top trying to appear professional. "I really have to explain to Andrew that my guests have to wait outside and _not_ in my office unattended." She mumbled for only Xander to hear.

Not that she was afraid someone would try to snoop through her things, which were safely guarded by protection spells that were impossible to get through if you weren't advised to have access.

"Um, you're my three o'clock?" Buffy asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Guilty," Riley tried to lighten the mood.

"So, _Riley's_ here," Xander looked at Buffy with wide eyes as he followed her to the desk. He reached out his hand for Riley to shake.

Eyeing him with a bit of uncertainty, Riley didn't expect for the life of him to see Xander nearly kissing Buffy or his arms wrapped around her like that. He did notice the silver wedding band around Xander's ring finger. Riley wondered if Anya knew about Xander's unusual affair that could be having with his ex-girlfriend. And there was a time Riley was flabbergasted to see her with Spike.

Narrowing his eyes on the dark haired man, Riley wasn't sure what Xander wanted from Buffy, but he knew Xander… he probably wanted to sleep with her.

Since his own relationship with the Slayer, Riley was well-aware of Xander's lustrous crush for his girlfriend. Riley had caught Buffy's goofy friend admiring her beauty a few times. It had annoyed him then but Riley never said a word about it because Buffy wasn't interested and he genuinely liked having Xander as a friend so he didn't want to rock the boat.

Riley looked down at Xander's hand and took it giving him a firm shake.

Xander suddenly wished that he wore more than a t-shirt, a pair of work jeans, and work boots or at least groomed his growing beard. In his defence, he's been on-site all day adding more lecture rooms for the Watchers.

"I need to speak with the Director alone." Riley said, using his 'official' tone of voice.

Xander tossed his dark eyes over to Buffy, who gave him a short nod. "Okay, sure, uh, it was good seeing you again." He gave Riley a lopsided smile and saw his own way out of the office, leaving Buffy alone with her ex.

Riley faced Buffy and sat down in his chair as she sat in her own chair behind the desk.

"So, Riley," Buffy gave him a smile, looking him over. He was still very handsome, with a few creases around his bright blue eyes. His light brown hair had a few grey hairs but it wasn't as nearly as prominent as Xander's hair. Buffy did like Xander's greying hair. There was a distinguishable sexiness about him that made her knees weak.

Pushing thoughts away from her sexy husband, Buffy swallowed regaining her concentration, "What brings you, um, here?"

"You," he said, with his usual charming awkwardness that made Buffy smile. "I was recently promoted to Brigadier General and in that position, I am now the new head of the _United States N.W.C Spec Ops_ _Force_. The President gave me direct orders to come here and meet the Director of _N.W.C Spec Ops_ _Force_ —which is you." He felt himself get lost in her green eyes. She was still as beautiful as ever he noted.

Feeling the tension between them, Riley leaned in a little closer and smirked, "I'm not gonna lie, I was a little surprised to find out that you're the Director of _Spec Ops_."

Buffy softly smiled, "Were you expecting Giles or something?"

"Um… yeah, actually…" he chuckled.

"He's the Director of the _Spec Ops_ branch in England. _N.W.C Spec Ops_ _Force_ is international—obviously, so there are many, _many_ _Spec Ops_ branches, but I'm the one that goes to the fancy UN meetings." Buffy explained, without divulging too much of her position of power.

"So… you run it all?"

Buffy nodded sitting back in her chair, "Among other things." She said cheekily, subtly letting him know that she had access to things that very few in the world had clearance for.

"I also wasn't, um, exactly expecting to see you with… Xander," he carefully turned the conversation, trying to keep his judgments and pinching jealousy from his voice.

Buffy's brows rose high, "Took you long enough to bring that up." She knew this conversation was going to happen, so she patiently waited.

"I didn't see that coming either. You're just full of surprises." He tried to joke in order to mask his discomfort. "How long have you two been… cosy? Does Anya know?"

Buffy frowned, tilting her head to the side perplexed. "Anya?"

His eyes dropped to left hand to see a set of sparkling diamond rings adorned on her ring finger. "Or your… husband?" He swallowed, feeling a twist of pain in his heart. _Of course, she's married. Buffy was too beautiful to be alone forever. Lucky bastard—or unlucky bastard since she's cheating on him with Xander. Really?—Xander? How in the world did that happen? This is not Buffy. Buffy doesn't cheat._ Riley knew something didn't add up. Buffy wasn't an adulterer.

"Riley…" Buffy's frown deepened, with a slow understanding of he must be thinking.

"Congratulations are in order, I guess. Angel is a lucky—"

"—I'm not married to Angel." Buffy looked at him oddly and with a bit of amusement. "Nor am I cheating on my husband." Riley's brows pinched together mystified. "Xander and I are married."

Riley's face dropped. Never in his life did he expect to hear that. _Married to Xander… Married to Xander… Buffy is married to Xander… Xander is Buffy's husband…_ Riley swallowed unable to keep the disbelief from his face, "You are?"

"Yea-huh, we've been married for a while. It'll be like…" Buffy quickly counted the years in her head, "… twenty-one years this year."

"Oh, wow…" was that Riley was able to say. "Do you, uh, have… c-children?"

Buffy found his shock rather amusing rather than offensive. "We do," she turned one of the framed photographs on her desk to Riley. It was of her son and daughter grinning at the camera during a recent outing in Boston.

Riley picked up the photograph and eyed Buffy's children carefully. _Buffy has children…_ Riley struggled to wrap his head around it. _She was pregnant—twice. Buffy's a mother… Xander is the father of Buffy's children. Buffy's a mother… They're beautiful._ He smiled sadly at the photograph.

Riley had spent countless hours imaging what his and Buffy's children would look like. They'd be gorgeous like the young college kids in the photograph. He always knew if Buffy ever had a daughter, she'd look just like her.

This was Riley's plan that he spent the majority of their relationship creating in his mind. Marrying _Buffy Summers_ and having children with her was the future he dreamt. And Xander was living Riley's dream plan.

"Do you have children?" Buffy asked.

Riley nodded and said, "A son." He cleared his throat. "They're beautiful." He said in a low voice, transfixed by how much they resembled their beautiful mother. "What are their names?"

"Josh and Sarah."

 _'_ _Josh' and 'Sarah' are the perfect names for these two._ Riley decided and placed the framed photograph back on Buffy's desk.

He lifted his eyes to see Buffy pick up the telephone and dialled a number, "Andrew, please get me the _Spec Ops_ documents for Brigadier General Finn. Thank you." She hung up the phone and caught Riley's eyes on her. "What?" She began to smile.

"Nothing… You just sound so… official." He smiled.

Buffy bashfully looked away from him.

Andrew knocked on the office door then entered holding a thick binder with everything Riley would need to know in his new position. "The documents you wanted, Boss."

"Thank you," Buffy took the binder and quickly thumbed through it, making sure it had everything necessary for Riley. "Okay, so this binder is given to every leader in your position around the world. As I briefly explained before, _Spec Ops_ is not just a unit in the United States but it is shared and ran by me in every nation in the world—Even the places that really, _really_ hate outsiders."

Riley sat straighter in his chair and listened closely.

"This binder contains everything you need to know about, well, this organisation and the role _US_ _Spec Ops_ will be playing in accordance to the Council. Your position and _Spec Ops_ as a whole is 'need to know' only. Think of yourselves as the _Navy SEALs…_ You are an elite task force. You're not called upon often but when you are," she folded her hands together, setting them on top on the binder, "I expect, compete corporation and excellence. We cannot afford failure because if we fail, it's the end of the world—literally. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Riley said in a non-teasing way. He understood that at this moment, this wasn't his ex-girlfriend that he once loved so much talking to him, this was the Director of the most elite secret operations unit in the world.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, ma'am,"

Buffy nodded and began to stand, signifying the end of the meeting.

Riley stood from his chair, with his hat under one arm and also holding the binder. "Do I salute you?" He tried to ease the tension between them.

Buffy's serious face cracked into a smile, "No, but I like you calling me 'ma'am'… Makes me feel all powerful-like." She teased.

"Because 'Slayer' was lacking authority?" Riley's smile widened.

With a shrug, Buffy smirked, "What can I say?—I have a power trip thing." She moved around the desk and held out her hand for him to shake, "It's really great to see you again, Riley."

"Its good to see you, too, Buffy. I look forward to seeing you in action at the UN meeting in September."

"Oh, yeah, I'm really something." She rolled her eyes with a blush following Riley to the door.

As Riley reached out for the doorknob he faced her, "Do you think that if we lasted, we could've had this life, too?"

Buffy felt a little ambushed by this sudden question, she looked at her ex and knew it in her heart that she very much cared for him—So much that she could almost trick herself and say that she loved him, but she wasn't. They wouldn't have lasted because Buffy didn't dream of a future with him.

She reached out and gave his bicep a gentle squeeze. "I think it worked out the way it was supposed to." Her voice was tenderly soft.

Sadly, Riley felt a cut in his heart, but he knew it was true too—no matter how much he would always love her. "I just had to ask. I'll be seeing you." He began to turn away.

"Xander," Riley turned from the doorknob to Buffy, "would love to have his friend back. I'm sure you have a lot that you want to tell him and I know for sure, Xander has a lot he wants to tell you."

Riley smirked breathing in her words carefully. He gave her a short nod and opened the office door, stepping out.

Xander sat on a couch reading a comic book he had taken from the shelf behind Andrew, waiting patiently to continue his 'conversation' with his wife when a mass shadow cast over him.

Lifting his brown eyes, he looked up at Riley with a bit of surprise.

"You wanna get a beer later?" Riley asked.

Xander nodded his head, "Sure. I'd like that. There's place near the Rock Hall."

"Okay, I'll see you there at seven?"

With a lopsided smile, Xander nodded, "Seven it is."

Riley excused himself from the room. Xander watched his wife's ex leave then turned his gaze to Buffy leaning against the door. Her arms folded across her chest, giving him a tender dancing smile.

 _How in the hell did I get so damn lucky?_ He wondered.


End file.
